


One move, that changed everything.

by Somna



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Bow is a nice bro, But i'm not quiting this, Canon Divergence, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, First work - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Enemies, Glimmer is overprotecting, Ongoing!, Post Season 1, Scorpia is a great friend, Slow Burn, and little jealous, catra centric, catradora, dunno how to tag, i know it's taking long time to update, injuries, protective adora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somna/pseuds/Somna
Summary: While the attack on Bright Moon, Catra is hurt in friendly fire. One of Hordak's minions found out, that she helped Adora and Glimmer escape. As a punishment for betrayal, she was supposed to die, while the battle. But, what Hordak didn't predicted was that, she escaped. And what Catra did not predicted, was that she will be saved by the only person in this world she hated and loved so badly.





	1. One stormy night.

**Author's Note:**

> After running from the battlefield, Catra is seriously wounded and forced to hide deep in Whispering Woods. With her health getting worse with every day, she had never expected, that someone is actualy looking for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note. 
> 
> I tried to edit the first two chapters so they would be easier to read but something doesn't work.   
> Even when I added paragraphs the text is still looking like one big block.
> 
> And for the new readers:  
> The text is getting more clear in the third or fourth chapter so if you liked this fic but you're tired of trying to read it, it's much easier after first two chapters.
> 
> Sorry for the inconveniences.

She thought that it's just a halucination. They weren't rare in past few days. She heard them talking to her, sometimes laughing at her. Just like the old times, she was saying. Just like when she was child. A freakin hybrid, always a disappointment. Weak... Pathetic...  
She was curled under big, old oak, when cold wind hit her again. She just wanted to sleep, why couldn't they just let her close her eyes and rest for a minute?  
But the voice, calling her was exceptionally clear this time. And the pair of light blue eyes was too real to stop looking at them. But, this couldn't be real. It was a halucination. Or maybe, she was already dead?  
"Catra, focus!" Warm touch on her cheek was so reassuring. "Catra, c'mon!"  
She wanted this to be true. She wished that Adora was here, even if she hated her so much. She hated her, but also she missed her so badly.  
"Lea-Leave... Me..." Catra finally breathed painfully. "Stop... Pla-ying... With my... M-Mind..."  
Maybe Shadow Weaver found her? And before killing her, she wanted her to suffer little more? Maybe she was playing with her mind, showing her everything she loved and what she lost?  
"Catra, please!" Hands were patting her cheek less gently than before. "It's me! Catra, wake up!"  
Then, she understood. Through the fogg in front of her eyes and pain in her body, she rised her head and saw her.  
Adora.  
She was here. Not the halucination. The real her.  
In one second tens of emotions flushed over her wrecked body. Happiness, faith... But then... anger, saddness...She remembered everything... She left, she betrayed her. No, she is an enemy. She will kill her. Wake up, Catra! Stand and fight... Don't give them this satisfaction, if you die, you will die with honor, not in cell in prison of her enemies.  
"G-Get of!" She growled weakly.  
She pushed away her hand and tried to stand up. Adora took a step back and picked her hand to show that she doesn't have any weapon.  
Adrenaline was pumping in her veins. She almost forgot about big hole in her abdomen and fogg in front of her eyes.  
She shown her fangs and claws in defencive posture, ready to attack if she'll have to.  
"Catra, I'm not going to hurt you." Adora spoke as calm as she could.  
The truth was that she was going nutts from anxious. She saw what happend during the battle and just after it was over, she wanted to go and look for her. But the Alliance needed her. At first chance she set out to search for her. It took her days bedore she finally found a track – her headpiece.  
"H-How... You fou-nd... me?!" Talking was difficult, but she couldn't look weak in front of her. Die in battle or die as a coward i dungeons.  
"Catra, calm down." She slowly moved closer, ignoring the warning hiss. "I w..."  
Bad move. In defence, Catra jumped at her and tried to cut her face with her claws. But, she was slower than ussual and Adora was used to fight with her. Easly, she ducked every hit, not even daring to try attack back her. She knew the truth. Catra was hurt and scared. She tried to protect herself.  
The only thing she was worried about, was that Catra can make her wound worse with vehement moves.  
"Catra!" She grabbed her wrist, when her claws got to close to her eyes and gently pushed her back to the tree.  
Girl lost her balance and whimped when her back hit the tree. This wasn't Adora's intention, but it seems to work. Catra slided down the tree and fell on the ground, without any strenght. Pain shot all of her body. She wanted to cry.  
She took few sharp breaths to calm herself down.  
"Stop fighting!" Adora growled in frustration, before Catra could even think to stand up. "You're hurt! I'm trying to help you!"  
Girl hissed at her like scared cat – Adora could recognize that look in her beautiful eyes, the same one that she was seeing back in Hord when they were children.  
"Calm down, Catra..." She put her hands up so magicat won't see her as a danger. "Just let me help..."  
She took few slow steps toward to hunched girl, noticing the threatening posture she had. Like wounded animal – her ears were flattened, tail was wagging nervously around her waist and Adora could see flash of her fangs when she picked her hand too quickly.  
"It's okay..." Her eyes went down and focused on her wound. "Just let me take care of you..."  
She kneeled in front of her and look into her hazed eyes.  
Gently she put her hand on Catra's knee, hoping that will soothe her a little bit. She knew that Catra could attack her in every moment, especialy now, when she was hurt and scared. That's how her instinct has been working since she knows her.  
Quiet hiss was pent up by Adora's relaxing humming. She used to do this in past when Catra was upset.  
She saw sights of protest in Catra's grip when Adora gently pushed her arms off her stomach.  
"N-No..." Girl hissed at her, but she was too weak to do anything.  
"It's okay..." Blonde shushed her.  
She looked at the hole in her hip and her eyes got bigger at the sigh of her blood. She took off her jacket and pushed it to the wound which made her friend cry out in pain. She whispered apologise but she knew it will hurt even more and she have to keep strong press on it.  
"I need you to keep pressing it, okay?" She brushed gently her hair and put one of cat hybrid's hands to the jacket.  
"L-Let me... g-go... " She stuttered weakly.  
"Catra, please..." Adora felt her heart broke at her hurt expression. "Just listen to me for one time! If you want to survive you have to do as I say!"  
"Fuck... off..." Her answers were getting weaker and weaker.  
"For God's sake!" Adora pulled her head by her messy hair so she had to face her. "Is your hate and stubborness really more important than your life?!"  
Catra looked at her with fear and maddness but didn't say anything. She bite her lip and tried to avoid her ex-friend's worried eyes.  
She pressed the material to her wound and whined quietly. She bite her lip harder just to stop herself from crying. She couldn't show weakness in front of her enemy.  
"I'm going to pick you now." Adora informed her and put her hand under Catra's knees and back.  
"N-No!" Catra cried out when pain shot her right side. "Sto-Stop!"  
"Catra, please, don't move!" Adora tighten her grip on her shivering body and slowly stood up.  
Catra struggled in her arms, trying to escape, but she was too weak and the pain was making her want to cry. She remembered every time when Adora kept her when she was hurt. But this was different. They weren't friends anymore. She couldn't keep her like this. And Catra shouldn't be feeling this safe with her.  
Flush of fear covered her mind when she realized what Adora is doing. She will take her to Bright Moon. She didn't want to help her. She wanted to bring her to knees to her enemies. They will keep her as a prisoner or kill her.  
"Let me go!" This time she hit Adora's chin with her elbow and the blond girl almost lost her balance.  
" Catra I swear, if you don't stop I will tie you up!" Adora almost growled and looked at her friend with anger. "You're going to make it worse!"  
" Like you care!" The adrenaline made her feel stronger, even if she knew it's just for a moment. And this was the moment when she had to fight, it's her last chance to escape."You will kill me after all!"  
" What are you talking about?!" Adora almost lost her grip with one harder jerk. She gritted her teeth. "I'm trying to save your life, but you're not really helping!"  
"You want to take me to Bright Moon!" She growled. "I'm not ging to let this happend."  
With that she kicked Adora's stomach and did her best to ignore the pain that came with harsh move and fall.  
She cried out when her back hit the ground, but quickly got to her feet. She knew she didn't look much threatening with her back bent and her hand pressing to wound. Her moves were slower than usual and she probably won't do good in fight, but she had to try.  
Adora took few breaths before she could strighten herself back to normal. Even wounded, Catra knew how to kick.  
"Catra, don't be stupid." She warned, when she saw her defencive posture. "You need help and Im' not going to leave you here!"  
"You didn't have this problem when you left me last time!" Catra showed her fangs and snapped at her. She didn't miss the pain in Adora's eyes when she said it, but she had to ignore it. It was truth and the truth was harsh.  
"Catra, I know I failed!" Tears finaly went down her cheeks. "I failed as a friend! I know that I lost your trust! But please... I can't lose you... I just can't... Nobody will hurt you... I won't leave you alone again, I swear..."  
Catra feverishly looked around her for any way to escape. She was surrounded by enemies. On the one side, Adora and her new friends, ready to take her as a captive and probably kill her. On the second side, there was a Hord, ready to hunt her down and kill. Hordak found out that she helped Adora and Glimmer escape and almost got her in friendly fire. She was lucky to escape, but now, she was defensless, wounded and sick, in front of her worst enemy.  
"Nobody will hurt you." Adora repeated with now, calmer voice. "You can join the Rebellion, Catra... We could be together again and..."  
"Shut up!" Catra jumped at her and almost cut her arm woth her claws, but Adora was quicker and ducked. "I will never join you! I won't betray my people like you!"  
"Your people are sent to kill you!" Adora caught her wrist and pushed her away. "And you will die if you stay here!"  
Catra took a deep breath, not being able to ignore the pain anymore. It was getting worse and worse with every move. Her eyes were bleary with fever and she couldn't see because of the fog. She knew she was getting worse.  
"I will die if I go with you..." She breathed heavily. Adora was watching her with worries, ready to caught her if she fall. "I don't lnow if you are so stupid or you think that you can fool me, but I won't fall for something like this! Do you realy think I will belive in this?! We are enemies! You will kill me in a second I let my guard down."  
"That is not true!" How could she made her see the truth? "People in Bright Moon are not like the Horde. They are not murderes! They will let you join, I swear! You will be safe!"  
"Don't you understand?!" Catra finally yelled and tears went down her cheeks, just like Adora's. "Why do you think, I didn't leave when you asked me?! Because ther eis no place for someone like me in your world! Look at me... I'm a freak... Even Hord couldn't accept me at first... How your people, pure and perfect could accept something like me?.."  
Her voice was getting weaker but Adora could easly hear the sarcasm on the last part. Magicat's legs were shaking and she almost lose her grip on the wound.  
"I can't go..." Even swallowing was difficult for her. "Maybe... I just have to die?..."  
" Don't! Don't say something so stupid like this!" Adora yelled. Tears in her eyes was making her vision blurry. "Just shut up! You're wrong! You're so wrong!"  
She noticed how pale now was Catra's skin, not tan like usual and she couldn't find this snarky look in her eyes... They were foggy and lost.  
With last glance on Adora's face, everything went black.


	2. Stormy night - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding her friend, Adora has to face not just her sickness, but also Glimmer and Bow's doubts about decision Adora is about to make.

" Adora, are you sure of this?" Glimmer bite her lip.  
She looked at former Force Captain's cold body in Adora's embrace and then at her friend's wet from tears face. She knew that Adora want to take her with them, but for Glimmer it was just... It was too much. She kiddnapped her and lead the army. They could kill her family, her people. But on the other hand, she couldn't forget when she helped them escape. She couldn't understand it. Why did she do this?  
"Glimmer, I can't leave her... " Adora brushed Catra's cold cheek. " I can't lose her again..."  
The wound was patched and Catra haven't woken up since losing concussion in forest. Just like Adora expected, she had high fever and she knew that if they won't go back to Bright Moon... Those words couldn't leave her throat. No. Nothing will happend.  
"Glim." Bow put his hand on her arm. "Now she needs help. We can't let her stay here and if Adora is right, the Hord is after her too."  
They moved a little further from the two girls and stood near the window, so Adora won't hear them. She didn't look very concerned about their quiet talk. She was just sitting at the blanket with Catra laying on her laps. She was gently brushing her hair with her fingers and scratching her cat ears.  
"I don't know, Bow... " She rubbed her face with tiredness.  
"I don't trust her either, Glimmer." He whispered and looked at them. "But she is here, because she helped us escape."  
"Yes, but firstly she kiddnapped us!" Glimmer tighten her fists at the memory. "If she didn't do this, she wouldn't be here."  
Bow knew she was right. He knew that they should do something, but... They were suppossed to be the good guys. If they left her, then what difference was between them and the Hord?  
"It's a war." He said after few seconds of silence. "We all are fighting and doing bad things... But there must be a point to change it. If we won't do this... Then who?"  
He watched her expression for any sight of objection. She frowned a little, but didn't say anything.  
"Moreover... I wouldn't stand if Adora was sad." He turned his sight again to Adora and Catra. " She would be heartbroken..."  
Glimmer sighed, but didn't argue with that.  
"Glimmer, could you hand me the water?" They heard Adora's voice. "The cloath is already dry."  
Pinkhaired girl nodded and went back to her. She picked the bottle from table and kneelt beside her. She watched as Adora with just short whispered 'thank you', poured the water on the cloath, before wipping it at Catra's sweated forehead. She left it there and went back to brushing her hair.  
"If the storm stops, we will go in the morning." Glimmer whispered. "I'm sorry that I can't teleporth us there." She hugged her friend gently with one arm.  
"Don't be." Adora finally looked at her and smiled weakly. "It's not your fault."  
Glimmer frowned a little, not really knew what should she say. She did feel a little guilty that she can't help, but she knew she couldn't blame herself. It was Catra's fault.  
Before she could open her mouth o speak, they heard quiet muttering.  
"Mhmm..." Catra rippled her nose and nuzzled her face into Adora's stomach.  
"Catra?" Adora looked at her. "Catra, do you hear me?"  
Girl frowned and coughed into her shirt, while Adora wipped sweat from her face with the cloath.  
"A-Adora..." She heard exhausted whisper.  
"Yes, I'm here..." She gently pet her ear. "I'm here. Everything will be okay..."  
"Hurts..." Her chest was rising and falling with cough.  
"I know..." She whispered with tears in her eyes. "But you will be okay... You just need to rest, okay?"  
Catra whined and hide her face in her shirt.  
Glimmer looked at Bow who was standing under the wall, watching them. She was feeling little awkward. She wasn't sure what she should do. Stay or give them some space. She didn't want to leave Adora alone with her, but on the other side, she knew that they were close in past.  
"W-Where... Are w-we?... " She stuttered.  
"Still in the Whispering Woods..." Adora whispered. "Last time we were here, we found this... Village. It's abandone, but few of the huts are still standing. Maybe there is not much luxury, but it's still better than sleeping outside, isn't it?... It's an hour to the north from the place I found you."  
"I can't... Can't..."  
"What?" Adora leaned closer. "I don't understand."  
"Can't go..." She opened her empty eyes and looked at her. "With you... Can't..."  
Cough wrecked her feverish body. Adora with Glimmers help, picked her a little and leaned her body on her chest.  
"Don't think about this now, okay?" Adora knew she won't convince her that she will be safe in Rebellion. She was former Force Captain, even if she was an enemy, she was usefull. She had information that Alliance needed to know. Even if they won't be very happy about having her, they will pay every prize for what she knows. Even if the prize was safe place for her in Bright Moon. "We'll figure something out when you'll feel better. Now, c'mere..."  
She fixed her grip on her waist, so Catra was sitting now more straight. She took the bottle and gently put it to her lips.  
"Come on..." She encouraged her. "You need to drink... It will help... That's my good kitten..."  
Catra wanted to hit her for calling her this, but she was too weak to even care. She was disgusted of herself, for letting herself being so pathetic. It was just... Part of her wanted to complitely relax in her arms. It was something she missed for so long. Nobody could make her feel so safe since Adora's leaving. Her warm touch, her delicate voice, her scent... It felt like home.  
But it wasn't her home... Right?...  
She took few little sips, before she felt her stomach flip. She turned her face and breathed to calm her stomach down and not let the cough attack her wrecked lungs.  
"It's okay... " Adora rubbed her wet cheek. "Just breath..."  
When she finally calmed down, she hide her face back in Adora's shirt and closed her eyes. She was so tired, literally everything hurt. This one night, she can let herself be weak. This one time she want to feel safe.  
"Do you think, you can eat something?" She whispered delicately. She was completly aware that Glimmer and Bow are watching them, but she didn't care. She had bigger problems.  
Catra didn't leave her hideaway, just let out a quiet whine.  
"Please?..." Adora kissed the top of her head. "For me?... Just a little, kitten..."  
Catra cried quietly but eventually showed her face. She had cheeks wet from tears and her eyes were foggy. The fever is taking it's toll.  
"Just a little..." Adora wipped the tears.  
She wanted to do anything that could help, kiss all her pain away.  
She looked at Glimmer who quietly handed her a bowl with warm soup and took few steps away to finally give them a little space. The princess was feeling awkward while looking at them... It was something... Something she wanted to share with her friends. She had to scold herself, even in this situation she was feeling... Jealous... She didn't want to share her friends. Glimmer tighten her fist and looked away. Adora was her friend, right? She knew, that they had their story, but... After everything that happend, Adora was with them. Not with HER.  
Bow noticed her stiff posture and nudged her. She frowned at him at first, but then relaxed.  
"What's wrong?" He whispered.  
"Nothing..." She avoided his eyes.  
"Glimmer..."  
"Later, Bow... " She wrapped the blanket around herself and turned her eyes to the window.  
On the other side of room, Adora was trying to make Catra eat. Her friend was crying in her arms, to tired to even move. She was turning her head from food, hiding to find rest. Adora wanted to cry at this.  
"Just a little more..." She kept spoon to her mouth. "Just one more..."  
Catra let out a quiet cry and weakly struggled in her arms. The blanket she was covered with, was now laying on the floor, but she was too exhausted to do something with this.  
"N-No.." She gritted her teeth. "It... H-Hur-rts..."  
Catra's words were amorphous and Adora almost couldn't understand her.  
Her heart ached at the thought that she is hurting her friend, but on the second hand she knew that she need to get stronger...Otherwise... No, Adora, don't even think about this.  
After about two minutes of forcing Catra to eat, she put the bowl down and gently hugged her. Catra nuzzled under her chin and breathed her scent. She let herself relax in her warm embrace. She felt Adora wrapping the blanket again around her. Catra cried a little when Adora moved. She didn't want her to leave. If the prize of her staying here was Catra's humiliation then she was ready to pay for it. For the last time, she didn't want to be alone.  
"It's okay, kitten..." She petted her ears. "I'm here... I'm not going anywhere, just wanna move a little so we can lay down more comfortably."  
Slowly, not losing grip on her waist, blonde laid on her back and pulled Catra's body on her her chest. For the last time, she fixed the blanket on Catra and rest her head on her bag. She kissed her warm forehead and closed her eyes.  
"Rest, kitten..." She whispered. "I'm here... I'm not going anywhere..."  
She knew that Catra is acting like this only because she is so sick. She just wished that after healing she would let her hold her like this.

Bow was sitting on the cold floor under the window, trying to fix one of his smoke arrows. He was choosed to be the first on watch. He didn't mind it, he didn't expected himself to fall asleep. He didn't really know what to think. He was happy that they found this girl, but still... She was the enemy...  
Yes. She was – he reminded himself. He didn't trust her, but this was the first time he saw Adora so... Calm and anxious at the same time. She was going crazy when they were trying to patch her wounds. But also... He turned his sigh and looked at them. Even in sleep, he knew she is probably worrying about Catra, but in the same time she was... Relaxed. He had never seen her so calm. Like finally part of her is found and put in the right place.  
He sighed and get back to his work.  
"Bow?"  
He turned his head at the voice.  
"Glimmer?" He raised his eyebrows. "I thought you are sleeping."  
"I can't..." She yawned.  
She sit in her blanket and streatched her arms. She moved closer to him and - just like he did – leaned her head on the wooden wall.  
"Do you want to talk about this?" He whispered.  
"Talk about what?" She avoided his eyes and tried to look nonchalant.  
"You know what." He didn't have any of this. He was great in reading people, especially his friends. And if they were concerned about something he will do anything to help.  
Glimmer sighed and turned her eyes to sleeping girl. They looked so peacefull, not like dealy enemies, ready to kill each other.  
"I just..." She watched how Adora is holding her. "I don't know... I feel like... Like I'm loosing something."  
Her heart dropped at the thought of loosing her friend. One of her best friends. What if she decided to go back? And leave them?  
"You know, just because she cares for Catra, it doesn't mean she'll stop caring about us." Sometimes she thought that he can read her mind. She looked at him and he smiled to her warmly. "Catra was her childhood friend and we both can see, that even after all of this, they want to be close. But Adora will always be part of us. And we will be part of her. She's not leaving."  
"But what if she is?!" She couldn't understand how he can be so calm about this. "And what if she'll get hurt?! What if it's just a trap?! Maybe it was planned and..."  
"Glimmer, I don't think that those wounds are supposed to fool us. "He cut her before her rised voice could wake one of them. "You know how bad it is...She really needs medical help. Of course, I'm worried too, because I don't trust her." He paused for a second, choosing carefuly his next words. "But you seems like... You're concerned for some different reason... What's going on, Glimmer? You know you can tell me everything."  
"I... I..." She bit her lip, trying to get rid of tears in her eyes. "I don't want her to take Adora from me!"  
He looked at her without any words, waiting patiently for her to continue.  
"What if she stay and Adora will complitely ignore me?" She finally let the tears went down her cheeks. "She won't want to spend time with me, because she'll have Catra back...  
She felt hand on her arm and looked up.  
"I don't think this would ever happend." He put her in one armed hugg. "Adora is not that kind of person."  
"Then, why I can't stop thinking about this?" She wipped furiously the tears.  
"You are scared because you are close." He said. "I'm scared too, but I have faith in Adora, I know she won't change."  
"So what should I do?" She whispered. "I can't stop thinking about this..."  
He looked for the last time at the sleeping pair and smiled.  
"You have to trust Adora." He said with certain voice. "Of course, she'll want to spend time with Catra and she will do this. But it doesn't mean, she won't have time for any of us. You just have to... Accept this. She can have other friends, right?"  
She sniffed and leaned her head at his shoulder.  
"I guess." She breathed out resigned.  
With that the only hearing sound was their breaths and rain drops hitting the roof.  
And the storm was only getting more and more furious...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas what may I correct or you just want to share your opinion, please comment down below. Sorry for mistakes and see ya in few days with next chapter!


	3. Bitter medicine is the best medicne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the whole night in small and cold hut, the 'good guys team' need to find some better place if they want to survive in the coming snow-storm.

Adora woke up when she heard loud rumble. Immidiately she opened her eyes and almost jumped, but she felt something on her. She looked at her chest and saw shock of dark hair.  
She relaxed and rubbed her eyes.  
"The storm is nor over yet." Quiet voice surprised her.  
She looked up and saw Glimmer sitting few steps from her. She looked wasted.  
"Glimmer, what?..." She looked in her resigned eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Adora... " She rubbed her eyes. "If I only could teleporth us..."  
"Glimmer, stop. " She slowly sat, trying not to disturbe sick girl. " I told you not to blame yourself."  
Glimmer looked away from her friend, wanting to argue with her, but she wasn't sure if any words could leave her throat.  
"It's getting worse and worse..."  
"Don't think about this now, okay?" Adora put her bag under Catra's head and fixed the blanket before standing up. She shivered on the cold air in hut and rubbed her arms. She looked around to see that there is only Glimmer with them. "Where is Bow? "  
"He went to check other houses." Her friend replied and gave her some water. " Maybe he'll find something usefull. We are running out of... Of everything. 

Adora sighed and looked at Catra. They really needed to get out of this place. They haven't expected searching for her will take so long. They still had medicine for Catra, but they were running out of food and the coldness in hut wasn't helpful at all.  
She put her hand on hybrid's foreahead and frowned. It looks like she's not getting worse since cleaning the wound, but she's not getting better either. The medicine she had put into the water should work, but it could be too weak. She have the herbs she bought at the cattle market few months ago, but she haven't used them yet. Actually, she wasn't even sure if they would work. Her knowledge about medicine circled just around those times she and Catra had to take care of each other in past. In sickness or after tough training sessions.

"She'll need a change of bandages." Glimmer quietly said.  
"Yes, I know... " Adora almost whispered. She hoped that the storm will end up soon.  
"Do you want help? " It was almost surprise that Glimmer proposed it.

The truth was that after talk with Bow, she spend all night thinking about everything. Even if Catra was the enemy, she was still someone important to Adora. She felt guilty that she didn't want to help her. She doesn't have to like her. But she has to help.

"It's okay, I got this. " Adora grabbed the first aid kit.  
"Are you sure? " Glimmer wasn't convinced. " You were, um, shivery at the first time."  
Adora hesistanced for a second and slowly looked at her. After a moment of silence she nodded at her to come closer. Glimmer took the packet from her hands and kneelt beside wounded girl.  
Adora took of the bloody bandage and gauze.

"Can you tell me the truth? She asked when Glimmer cleaned the wound with wet cloath. " What are the chances that your mother will accept her in Rebellion?"  
Glimmer thought about this and carefully choosed her words.  
"I can't tell what my mother will do after bringing her to the Bright Moon. " She began. " The truth is Catra was leading the whole army. She wasn't just a soldier... But still, it's a war. My mom should understand it. I can't promise that she will weasel out from the law court and judgment for war crimes, but if we all stand up for her... Maybe she will be more understanding then."

She put an anseptic cream on wound and Adora had to swallow and look away from the mad red hole. She heard a quiet whine and looked at Catra's face. Her eyes were tightly clamped and her her jaw got stiff. Blonde girl soothed her gently and scratched her ears. She wished they won't wake her.  
"But the question is... " She looked at Adora. " Does Catra want to join us?"  
Adora knew that question had to be asked. She was afraid that Catra won't be that willing to change her mind. She made it clear.  
"Guys, check out what I found. " Bow's voice interupted before she could say something.  
With the moment he opened the door, the cold wind hit their faces. Adora could see Glimmer shivering.  
"What is it?" Glimmer raised her eyebrow.  
He came closer to them and show them a small package. After unwrappig it Glimmer looked at him with doubts.  
"Candles?" She sounded pretty surprised. "That's why you are so excited?"  
Adora looked between them and saw Bow's smile drop a little. He looked almost embrassed for a moment. She reached out to him and he gave her all package.  
"They can be usefull." She said while checking every single one. "We can't light the fireplace without dry wood and I'm afraid that the ventilation may not work anymore. We could use them instead of bonfire. Good job, Bow."  
Bow looked calmer after hearing it and scratched the back of his head. He knew that the atmosphere was tensed since the weather broke and he wanted to do something to help. Unfortunately, there wasn't much he could do.  
"I took some herbs before we left the castle." She continued. "Let's get the water boiled."

After making sure the bandage is wrapped tight enough she got up and helped Bow wip the dust from the wax.  
"I hope they will work." Her said. "I don't know how old they are."  
"Yeah, me too..." Adora swallowed. It may be their last chance to do something. Catra really needs this to work.  
"You didn't find anything else?" She asked when the last candle was clean.  
He took matches from his pocket and lighted the candles. Adora sighed in relief when the taper blazed with orange afterglow.  
"I could only get to three nearest houses. And one of them was complitely derelict." He almost looked like he wanted to apologise. "I barely could see through the rain and wind. I couldn't find anything usefull, but I think the house near the well is in better condition than this one. I didn't get there, I just saw it from the window so I'm not certain."  
Adora listened carefully, content for a second that the flame warmed her freezed body. It was really getting colder with every hour.  
"You shouldn't have went out by yourself." She scowled. " It's too dangerous."  
"I know, but you needed rest and I was afraid that you could woke up here alone." He rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Glimmer really didn't want to let me go."  
She raised her eyebrow at the slight blush on his cheek.  
"Bow, is something going betwe..."  
"Guys, I think we can use it as a stand for the pot." Glimmer's voice interrupted them.

She came closer to them and shown few metal wires. They should be thick enough to keep the pot above the candles. She handed them to Bow who peered at it and tried to bend it. Finally his muscles could be useful. It wasn't that easy, but eventually it worked.  
"There we go." He huffed when the last one was bent. "Done."

They set everything down and poured the water to the pot. It will probably take a while to boil it since they are using just candles, but it was still better than nothing.  
Adora exhaled quietly and turn her head to see if Catra is still asleep. She haven't even moved since they patched her wound. She felt move beside her and saw Glimmer sitting close next to her. Their knees touched. Adora shifted little uncomfortably, even if they were close, she minded her personal space. There is only one person she can be so close with.  
"Here." She gave her a bread roll.  
She took one and watched as Glimmer handed other one to Bow. They ate in silence in the candlelight. Sometimes they could hear the clunk of thunders or sporadic cough from sleeping Catra.  
Adora was thankful for the lack of talk. She really had to clear her mind.  
She took a bite and looked at her friends. They were hunched from cold. Just from looking at them Adora realized how hard it must be for them. Tired eyes, sunken cheeks, pale skin. Bow was supposed to visit his fathers. Glimmer missed many dinners with her mother.  
Under normal cirumstances, now they would probably eating breakfast in luxury chamber in clean and warm castle where everything is nice and cozy.  
And now? They are in some stinky, wet shed, hungry and cold. But the worst thing is that her childhood friend is seriously wounded and sick.

"You were talking about some house." Glimmer broke the silence when Adora threw herbs to the pot. "I heard just part of it."  
"Yes." Bow suddenly picked his head. "Near the old well. It could be better location. The storm won't be over soon, from what I saw outside. I don't think this place will last if it get worse. Water is already leaking through the roof."  
Adora looked at the place he pointed and noticed small puddle on the floor. It's not good condition for somebody who need to recover.  
Everyone could feel the moisture in air and the stink of mustiness.  
"We should move there as quick as possible." Adora finally spoke and stand up. She brushed off the crumbs.

She went to shivering pile of blankets and knelt on one knee.  
"Catra... Hey..." She shook her arm. It was so different from what their touch used to be in last year. "Wake up, kitten... Wake up."  
She heard feeble mutter and than cough.  
Pair of heterochromic eyes opaquely looked at her.  
"W-Wha?.." She coughed.  
"You need to wake up." Adora rubbed her cheek. "We'll be moving soon."  
"M-Mov-ing?" She exhaled harshly and tried to focus her vision on girl beside her.  
Adora wipped sweat from her face and brushed off the wet hair. She was too warm and her usually tan skin was too pale. She closed her eyes for a second at the feeling of delicate touch.  
"Yes, not very far, but it will be more comfortable." Adora whispered. "But first you have to take medicine, okay?  
Hybrid muttered something that Adora didn't catch, but with her help she sat up. She leaned on wall and breathed out with sore. 

Adora grabbed a cup from her bag and quickly went back to her friends. Bow immidiately stood up and helped her pour the medicine.  
Then, she went back to Catra who was limply watching every her move.  
"Here." She knelt in front of her and put the cup to her mouth.  
"I can... d-do it myself..." She coughed and frowned with slight annoyance. Old Catra is back – Adora laughed inside.  
"I know." She didn't move her hand. "Drink."  
She hoped that this sign of 'the old Catra' is a good thing. Does it mean she's feeling little better?  
She kept the cup when her childhood friend took few sips. Her face dimpled, but she didn't push her hand away.  
"It's... awful." Catra took a deeper breath when she couldn't take it anymore.  
"Well, I'm not surprised." Adora gave little laugh. "That's medicine after all, it should be awful. It means it will work."

Catra gave her the stinky eye and stick out her tongue. Adora chuckled and disheveled her hair. For a second she felt like she had never left the Horde. Like they just finished the training and got back to their room.  
"Shiet..." Painful moan get her out of her mind and warm memories.  
"Wha?.. Don't move!"Adora cried when Catra tried to stand up.  
She caught her body before she could hit the ground. She heard Bow and Glimmer's raised voices and moves, probably ready to help, but she ignored it. Slowly she lowered her back on the floor. 

Catra took few painful breaths, trying to calm down. Her heart was beating furiously, blood was pounding in her ears. She felt panic flush over her body. She couldn't focus. In this moment there was only pain. Like someone was stabbing her with heated knife.  
"Catra, look at me!" Warm hands brushed her cheeks. "You need to concentrate."  
Catra heard voice calling her, but the fogg in her mind wasn't disapearing. She tried to focus on it, it was so familiar. She opened her eyes and saw the storm of blonde hair in front of her.  
"There we go." She noticed pair of light blue eyes. "Stay with me, okay?"  
Former Captain wanted to say something, but nothing left her throat. She could just nod and tried to fight with tiredness.

"Adora, how can we help?" There was another voice, deeper but delicate.  
"Just give her some space." Her savior said. "She's scared, don't come any closer."  
Catra's vision got little more clear with listening to her voice. She could feel her heartbeat got slower and the sharp pain was fading little by little. After few seconds it was still burning, but it wasn't that bad as previously.

"Come here, kitten..." Blonde angel wrapped her in her arms.  
Catra leaned her head on her collarbone and breathed her scent. She felt safe in that moment. She could almost forget about all world around them. Then, she realized in who's arms she is.  
She back away, but strong arms kept her in place.  
"G-get... Off..." She wheezed out.  
"Not yet." There was a collected response. "You have to calm down at first."

Catra wanted to bite her, she knew it would works, her fangs can easly draw the blood. But for some reason she stopped herself before she did something stupid. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but... It was really helping. She felt like she could close her eyes and fall asleep. It was so cozy.  
"Now, it's better, right?" She heard quiet chuckle.  
She ignored her and relaxed her tensed muscles. 

"Adora." Glimmer voice interupted their private moment. "We should go. I don't know if we'll have any chance later. Seems like the blizzard is coming."  
Blonde girl turned her head to the window and barely could see anything through the glass. The rain heavily was pouring from the sky. She remembered when the stargazer warned them against coming winter weather before they left the castle, but she expected to find Catra sooner. They weren't prepared at this.  
If she didn't knew what time it is, she wouldn't know if it's day or night, because of the dark clouds.  
"You're right." She said and looked down at girl on her chest. "We have to move."

She didn't want to risk hurting the hybrid with moving and certainly she is not letting her walk on her own. She nodded at Bow who finished packing their stuff and slowly walked to them.

"Catra, Bow will pick you up, okay?" She kept her voice calm and collected. "Don't be scared."  
She felt how her body tensed when the archer came closer. She rubbed her shoulder and watched as Bow put his arms under Catra's knees and shoulders.  
He almost jumped when he heard warning hiss and looked at Adora with doubts.  
"Catra, calm down." She said when she got to her feets. She scratched her ear and saw those scared but still little annoyed eyes. "He is just trying to help."

She stopped hissing, but didn't relax. Bow didn't really mind it, he was just happy that Catra won't scratch her face. Although, he hoped that Adora will stay close to him just in case.

"Okay." Glimmer took her bagpack. "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um...yeah...that's the third chapter. If you enjoyed it or you have any objection, please, feel free to give your opinion.  
> ( Also, I have some technical problems, because the whole text looks little different in program where I'm writting - it is more clear there, but when I added it to ao3, most of the breaks just disapeared. That's probably my fault because I'm still trying to figure out how the ao3 things are working ':} )  
> See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Cold attacked them when the door got open. Bow was right, they could barely see, just about five steps ahead. Rain and snow were pouring heavily and the wind was throwing masses of dirt and dust on them.  
Adora tried to find the house, but she couldn't see anything. Her eyes already hurt and she barely could keep them open.  
"Stay close!" She had to yell through the storm, but even she had problem to hear herself. She hoped that Bow and Glimmer understood her.  
She left first. After walking through the doorstep she felt like she fell into the eye of the storm. She almost lost balance. Her arms were covering her face, in case some piece of rock or wood hit her. 

Bow with Catra in his arms was just behind her. Glimmer was close to him, frighten of the sight in front of her. She gulped and tightly grabbed Bow's forearm.  
She really didn't want to get lost.

"This way!" Bow yelled and overtake the blond girl. Tight grip on his arm could be painfull in normal situation, but now he barely could notice it.

He tried to recall his way to first, ruined house. From there he probably would see the house they are looking for. In his mind he cursed the weather and wished they were better prepared for this. If they only had listened to the stargazers. They knew that the winter season is coming.

Catra opened her eyes with fear. The adrenaline pumped in her veins with fury. All her exhaution was forgot at the moment. Instinctively she leaned closer to Bow's body, trying to hide from the disaster. Her ears were tightly pressed to her head. She bite her lip and hid her face in archmen's chest.

They were trying to run, but for some bystander it must have looked quite funny. Three figures, swaying in some weird, blind dance. In truth, they were fighting to make every step without falling.

Adora clamped her teeth when on shaking legs she tried to walk. Her face burned from minimal icy cuts. She looked at Bow with little hurring glance. They got to cobblestone road and the outline of small buildings bickered on short horizon line. That was the moment when Adora understood that they really were at the brink of the village. The heartland must be more well-developed than the part where they have stayed fo the first night. They didn't have much choice with choosing where to go, it was a quick decision. Now, she knew that was a bad decision, from the beggining they should have take the central part of the village.

"Over there!" She almost missed Glimmer's scream. 

Adora looked where she was pointing. The well.  
They ran through the wind to first bigger building in hope that this place would be their shelter. There was no place for mistake this time. They had to choose wisely, even though buildings here are closer than at the brink.

Adora tried to open the door, but after few seconds she gave up and kicked them hard. They finally found a shelter. When they were inside, Adora with Glimmer's help pushed the door, trying to close them. The wind pressure made them tense their muscles if they wanted to win with it.  
"Glimmer, the drawer." Adora snuffled with stiffed jaw.

Pinkhaired looked at the left and understood. She waited a second for Bow to put Catra down on bed and take over the door with Adora. He pushed the door with strenght and Glimmer moved the locker under the door. The locker made high pitched screech while scraping on old wooden floor.

When it was set down, they could finally breath a sign of relief.  
Glimmer's back slid down the wall as she was snuffling hard. Locker may not be big, but for sure, it was heavy.  
Nobody even dared to make any sound, they were frozed in listening to the sounds of ardent storm. Glimmer shivered slightly and looked around. It was dark but she could recognize shapes of some furniture. This place was definitely bigger than the hut. It was actually a house. It must have been old, by looking at the wooden beams and the cobwebs. Despite the old look, it was in pretty good condition.  
From the left stuff, the inhabitants must have left in hurry. She wondered if it was because of the Horde or there was other reason.  
She noticed the move in corner of her eye and saw her blonde friend moving. She went to the bed where Bow laid the wounded girl. She watched as she knelt, but couldn't hear her voice.

"Come on, Glimmer." Bow reached his hand to help her stand up. "Let's check this place."

She got to her feet and followed him, still holding his hand. When she noticed it, she blushed and let go of him.  
The ground floor was one big room with kitchen table, lockers and two beds. There was one bigger window above wooden worktop. Everywhere she could notice cuts, like from knife. It was an old place, probably family was preparing food here for years – Glimmer reassured herself.

Bow opened one of the kitchen unit and raised her eyebrows. He reached for the plate and shown it to Glimmer, who was digging through the lockers under the worktop.

"Symbols of Earth Kingdom." He pointed on the engraved signs.  
"Earth Kingdom?" She scowled and took it from his hands. "But... It had fallen decades ago. Why is it here?"

They checked rest of the plates, every single one has those signs. Glimmer couldn't understand it. Years ago, when Earth Kingdom's King decided to uphold the Horde, he declared the war with the Alliance. Despite big army, after ten years the Kingdom has finally fallen. They couldn't stand fight against Frozen Kingdom anymore. Glimmer's mother told her that the reason was a disease which encroached the army. That's why the Horde didn't help them.  
The Kindgom was raized to the ground.

Bow lighted the candles and gave one to Glimmer. She tighten her fingers on it, feeling little numb for a second. There was something weird in this place.  
She felt her stomach flipping, but tried to ignore it. She was repeating to herself that this place must be safe.

Wind howled furiously, mad that they got safely to the house. She couldn't gainsay, the sound was making her shiver. 

The floor was creaking under their feet with every move. Glimmer swore, she can see her own breath in cold air. 

"Guys." She almost jumped when she heard Adora's voice. "I think, I found dry wood. We can light the fireplace. Bow, give me the matches."

He threw her the little package, which she caught with ease. Blonde knelt in front of the fireplace and put the thin wood inside. When she opened the package, she noticed how few of the matches were left.  
"On the second thought... " She closed it and walked to her friends and gave the matches back to archer. "We shouldn't waste them. Let me use the candle."

Bow handed her the candle, immidiately feeling cold when the flame's heat disapeared. He rubbed his hands and followed Glimmer.

Adora came back to fireplace and took the thinest stick she could find and put it to flame of the candle. She waited patiently until the stick caught fire and put it to the wood in fireplace. It took about a minute before it started to burn.  
She was complitely aware of pair heterochromic eyes watching her.

"Can... Help..." Catra coughed.  
" It's okay." Adora whispered, knowing that her sensitive ears will catch it. "I got it."

Warm flame lighted her face. It was still cold, but definitely it was better than before. When she was sure that the fire won't go off she put the thicker wood inside before standing up and walking to shivery personage. Widened eyes were watching her carefully and alerty.  
Adora didn't want to admit it, but this lack of trust in Catra's eyes hurt her. 

"You should eat something." She muttered and searched through her bagpack. "Here."

She gave her one bun, just like she and her friends had in the morning, wishing she could give her more. Catra needed to gain strenght, she needed not just the medicine, but also food. They didn't have much of it.

"Thanks." Catra wheezed out. 

They sat in silence while Catra was slowly eating. Her throat was clutched and her stomach was making flips.  
She wouldn't admit but she was thankful for Adora's quiet presence. Blonde was sitting with her back pressed to the wall. She was shivering and that made Catra feel guilty.  
She unwrapped one blanket from her arms and threw it on Adora's laps.

"Take it." She looked away. " You're cold."  
"Wh-What?" Adora looked surprised. " No, you need thi..."  
"Just take it!" Catra's ears were flat with annoyance. She felt cough building in her chest. Raising voice was definitely a bad idea.

Adora blinked twice in little shock, but then she smiled. Yes, that's the old Catra.

"Adora, we're going to check the deck!" Bow's voice resounded in air.  
"Just be carefull!" She yelled back.

She watched as Bow and Glimmer went up meagerly looking stairs.  
When they left her vision she turned back to Catra who was limply hunched in the corner. She was looking at the flame which was slightly lighting her ashen face.

"How are you feeling?" Adora asked after a moment.  
"'M fine." She perfered to keep her voice quiet.  
"Yeah, of course you are." Blonde haven't expected differrent answer, but she had to ask. "Saying the girl who almost got killed. I'm serious."

Catra sighed at looked at her bleakly.  
"What do you want me to say?" She asked and let her facade fell down. "I lost. I can't go back, I lost my home. I'm a traitor. The Horde is after me and now, your friends will send me to death."

Her voice was stronger than before and while she was speaking the cough interupted her only twice, but Adora could see how hard was talking. She was shaking and her breath was shallow. There were barely noticaeble sweatdrops on her forehead. She still had a fever and Adora hoped that the medicine will work.

"You know, the Alliance is not that brutal as you think." Adora moved little closer until their shoulders touched. Catra tensed her muscles, but tension quickly disapeared. She relaxed a little and let Adora grab her hand. "You can..."

Loud clunk stopped her.

"What's going on?" Adora immidiately got to her feet and put her hand on scabbard. 

Few seconds later Glimmer was back. 

"It's closed." She said, still standing on the stairs. "We can't get in."  
"Is it shut?" Other clunk. "What's that sound?"

Catra shifted uncomfortably and her ears flattened on her head. She could feel the dust falling on her from the ceiling.

"Bow is trying to pry the door open." Glimmer got down and glanced at Catra for a second, before turning her sight at Adora.  
She lead blonde to the stairs and pointed at guy who was hitting the door with his shoulder.  
Adora whined at this sight, he will be sore later. 

"It's not working!" Bow huffed with the last hit. "Something is pressing from the other side."  
"What do you mean?" Adora frowned when he got down.  
He rubbed his aching shoulder.  
"Maybe the roof tumbled down." He said. "The rubbles are pressing on the doors so I can't open it."

Adora nodded slowly and looked around.  
"So, it seems that we have to stay here." She said. " Let's unpack, I think we will stay here for a while."

She didn't miss the gloomy looks on their faces.

Catra was watching the three figures moving around the room. They didn't have much to unpack, food, little of clothes, medicine, sleepbags and few things she couldn't recognize.  
Even if she shouldn't care, she was feeling little awkward when they were doing their stuff and she was just sitting.  
She spend her time on making analysis and save a minute for every one. Firstly, she was watching the big, tan guy who carried her here. He was a person with soft heart, always trying to help. Then, was that annoying little girl from the castle. Glitter or something. She was close to the big guy – Bow, and definitely too close to Adora. The way she was touching Adora made Catra's stomach sick.  
What's wrong with you? - she asked herself in her mind – stop it!  
But she couldn't help the feeling of disgust when she saw this girl gently grabbing Adora's forearm and whispering something to her ear. 

And then was Adora. She hasn't changed much since leaving the Horde. She still was tying her blond hair in ponytail and has those icy blue eyes. They always were making Catra shiver.  
She could see outline of light muscles when Adora walked away to the corner, to change her wet clothes. Catra fought with herself to keep her mouth closed when she took off her shirt.

The annoying pink girl noticed it. Great.  
She was staring at Catra with this deadly glance.

"You should have change too." Adora came to her when she was in dry clothes. "Those are mine, but I think they should suits you."

Catra nodded, still little dumb from what she saw few seconds ago and avoided Adora's eyes. She knew that the blonde didn't caught her starring but still...  
She pressed her hand to the wall and tried to stand up. The pain flushed over her and she bit her lip. Adora's delicate hands were immidiately reached to caught her if she fall.

"I can... do it. " She huffed. Moving with hole in your abdomen is not really comfortable.  
"Don't push yourself." Adora's voice was scowling and she put her hand on Catra's waist. "Stop being so stubborn and let me help."

Catra sighed with annoyance, but inside, she was really greatful for Adora's help. She didn't want those two to see her so weak. She perked over blonde's shoulder to see if they are watching, but fortunately they were doing their own stuff. She supposed that Bow turned his back on them on purpose, for what she was thankful. She didn't need anyone looking at her. Yes, she was a hypocrite.

Adora without hesistance undid her trousers and pushed them down, which caused Catra to blush heavily.  
"H-Hey, don't!..."  
"Quiet." Adora ignored her protests. "It's not like we haven't seen each other without clothes before."

Yes, of course they did, the changing room had something to do with it, but it was little different. Right?

She helped her put the pair of dry and comfy trousers on and gently pushed her back on the bed. Catra tried to sit as straight as she could and tried to take of her shirt. She ignored the burning pain in her right side and almost felt proud when she took off her shirt on her own. She had to fight smile when she saw frustrated look on Adora's face. She also did noticed the slight red shade on her cheeks. 

"You always have to be so stubborn." Blonde sighed with annoyance, doing anything she could to not to check out Catra's slender body.  
"...You know, my eyes... are here." Catra's tail raised Adora's, now, burning face.  
"Wha-What, I didn't l-look..." Then, Catra began to laugh and all Adora wanted to do is to hit her.

Like alway, she has to be... Ugh, she has to be Catra! - Adora groaned in her mind.  
"J-Just!.. Put the shirt on!..." Adora almost exploded and pushed the shirt through Catra's head on her body.

Catra didn't stop laughing, but accepted Adora's help with putting on the shirt. She couldn't straight up or raise her arms enough without stretching the wound.

"From what I see, you're feeling better." Glimmers cold voice and icy glare stopped both of them from talking. "We have something to talk about, don't we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are thinking "Why Adora won't just use her sword to heal Catra and get them out of this mess?" - I thought that 8 feet tall woman with magical powers would destroy this story. Adora still has her sword and she is one of the most important members of the Rebellion, but she's more like a highly skilled warrior with something special in her instead of hardcore kicking asses Valkyria.  
> Like always, if you want to share your opinion, comment down below, it's always nice to read it :)
> 
> Oh, and I know that 'the eye of the storm' should be the calmest place in the storm, but I couldn't help myself, it sounds so pretty!


	5. Chapter 5

"Glimmer, do we really have to do it now?" Adora took her friends aside. "Can't it wait?"  
Princess looked at her with frustration.  
"Adora, you know how much I respect your opinion, but this one time I will decide." She tried to keep her voice stern. "We already lost too much time."

Bow scratched his head.  
"I'm with Adora in this." He said. "Catra still needs to rest and we have plenty of time, Glim. It's not like she can escape from this place."

Glimmer huffed in frustration and glared at him, which caused him to shut his mouth.  
She couldn't understand why they were pressing on it. They finally have chance and they didn't want to take it.

"You know I can hear you?" They turned to Catra who pointed at her ears.  
"Good." Glimmer passed her friends and walked straight to former Captain. "You'll answer few questions."  
"What makes you th..."  
"Catra." Adora sat beside her and touched her hand. "The sooner you answer, sooner you'll rest."

Catra huffed, but didn't back away. She let herself relax a little in her touch and looked in Adora's eyes. They were assuring her that everything will be alright.

"What is your plan?" Glimmer ignored the fact of they quiet moment.  
"My plan?"Catra asked indolently. "Which one?"

She could almost see the pumping vein on Glimmer's forehead. Good, if they had to play this game, she'll do it on her own rules. And making Glimmer angry, was one of the most neccesary things.  
Princesse's cheeks got red and she exhaled through clamped teeth.

"The one including your people trying to kill you." Adora swore she could hear Glimmer's teeth gnashing. 

"Look, Glitter..." Hybrid coughed. "I don't know what you are imaginating, but you are wrong. I didn't have any buisness in getting killed, so if you want to find something in this, just give up."

Catra felt Adora's thumb rubbing her hand. It was a quiet reminder of her presence.  
Glimmer's eyes got even colder and Catra wasn't sure if it was because of the name or Adora's move.  
"Why did you help us?" Glimmer had to take deep breath to calm down. She had to keep her voice stern and collected.  
"Why are you asking?" Catra huffed with slight cough. "Can't you just accept it and say thank you? There is no reason for being such a brat."

Adora looked at Bow who was standing uncomfortably and watching them with worries. Adora understood why he was so worried, it looked like Glimmer will attack Catra in a second. She cursed Catra in her mind. She knew that she is doing it on purpose. She wanted to make Glimmer mad.

"Guys, lets calm down, okay?"Bow interupted before Glimmer could open her mouth. "There is no point in fighting..."

Catra coughed harshly in sleeve of her shirt, which made Adora frown a little. Her face was red from labour and breath was fast.

"He's right." She rubbed her arm. "Glimmer you should take it easy and Catra." - She looked at her friend. "You should stop trying make Glimmer mad."

Glimmer frowned but relaxed when she heard that Catra got rebuke too. She sighed and walked to the armchair and sat down. Load of dust soared, but she didn't really care. Last few days sucked all her energy and Catra's presence wasn't very helpful. Of course, she wanted her to heal, that was their mission, but she was growning tired of this. If Adora didn't ask them to go with her, Glimmer probably wouldn't really care what the Horde did with her.  
She rubbed her face and looked at Adora. She was sitting with her enemy, arm to arm. They were too close in Glimmer's opinion.

"Why did you help us?" She reapeted. "Why would you risk so much to help us?"  
"Look, I wasn't helping you." Catra glanced coldly at her. "You just had luck to be there too."

Adora listened carefully and then felt like someone had just kicked her. At first her heart almost broke, but then the realization hit her and she understood Catra's words. She didn't help Glimmer, she was helping Adora.  
She looked at the girl beside her, she was avoiding her blue eyes, which validated her assumptions.

"Then wha..."  
"Glimmer, I think, we should stop for now." Adora raised har palm. "She should rest."

But princess wasn't sated yet. She was prepared for this interrogation.

"Not yet. If they are really after her, then she shouldn't have problem to help fight with them." Pinkhaired clamped her teeth and threw icy glare at former Captain. "Prove yourself. What will be Horde's next move?  
"Why do you think, I would snitch them? The Horde may have order to kill me, but I still have friends there. Why do you even think I know anything? I'm a traitor, remember?..." Catra laughed darkly without any sign of joy. "When you escaped I betrayed the Horde, but not friends."

Harsh cough stopped her before she could say something more. Adora rubbed her back in soothing way.  
The blonde looked little mutilated at Catra's word, but she was the only to blame. Part of her was thinking how will Catra behave if in the group sent afer her would be one of her friends. What if the one lady with pincers and scorpion tail leads the search team?...  
Would she fight with them?

"Those 'friends' of yours..." Glimmer said with false compassion. "Tried to kill you last time when I checked."  
"You have no idea what you are talking about." Catra let out a warning hiss.  
"Of course, because the Horde is almost a definition of friendship." Glimmer rolled her eyes. "An..."

"Enough!" Bow stepped between them and raised his hands. He had to intervene, he wasn't even sure who would make the first hit. He noticed how Catra's body got tense and he heard quiet but deep growl.  
He saw graceful look on Adora's face for stopping them before something happend.  
It looked like Glimmer wanted to argue with this, but Bow's face made her give up. She wouldn't risk making both of her friends angry at her. Even if she thought there was no reason to stop.

"Fine." Glimmer sighed and jumped up with irritation and frowned at her friends. "Just don't blame me, if something bad happend just because you didn't want to talk about it."

It looked like she wanted to go as far as she could from their eyes, but she didn't have big chances, so she went to the kitchen table and sat beside it, with her back turned at them.  
Bow sighed at looked saddly at Adora, wo didn't know what they should do. On one side was her sick friend, on the other her friend and teamate. She wanted to cheer up both of them.

"Stay with Catra, I'll talk with Glimmer." He whispered and after seeing her worried look, went to Glimmer.

He stood beside the table and Adora could see his jaw moving, but she couldn't hear the words. After a moment he took the sit next to Glimmer. It looked like they began a quiet conversation.  
She felt tug on her sleeve and saw that Catra's fingers are gently playing with it. She was avoiding Adora's eyes, but blonde knew this behaviour. She remembered that from their childhood. Catra was always doing it when she wanted to say something, but didn't know how. Mostly, when she did that, they didn't really talk, just cuddle together, enyoing the presence of the other one.

She put her hand on Catra's waist and gently pulled her to Adora's body. Catra almost immidiately melted in her arms and rest her head on taller's girl shoulder. She let out a quiet sigh and relaxed.

Catra felt little disturbed after that interrogation. At first she had even fun at turning Glimmer red from anger, but she hit the most sensitive spot. It hurt Catra when she reminded her about her friends. 

"Don't think about this." She heard soft like velvet voice. "You should have focus on recovering right now."

Warm hand rubbed her arm and covered her with the blanket.

"I don't understand." Hybrid whipsered. Her voice was so empty and broken.  
"What do you mean?" Adora leant her head on Catra's messy hair.

But she didn't get any response, it was almost like Catra didn't notice that she said out loud.  
Adora didn't push her, but questions without answers always irritated her.  
She could just hold her and wish it will help somehow.

Adora sat with Bow and Glimer beside the kitchen table. Catra fell asleep few minutes ago, so she decided to join her friends.  
She looked at Glimmer gloomy face and felt bad. She knew how much Glimmer wanted to know the answers, she understood why she didn't believe Catra. But she couldn't let her harrow her friend. 

"Glimmer, are you okay?" She looked with worries at her. 

Pinkhair rubbed her face and moved closer to Adora's body. She leaned her head on her shoulder and sighed.

"Yes, I'm just tired." She avoided their eyes.  
"You don't look good." Bow's voice was filled with anxious. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Glimmer was fine. That's what she was repeating in her mind, but she was really tired. For some reason she just felt that something is wrong, but she couldn't explain what was that. 

"It's just..." She looked around the room. "This place... It's giving me creeps."  
"Yeah, I know what you're talking about." Bow shivered. "I can feel it too."

Adora scratched her chin and frowned. Both of them looked like they haven't slept in weeks. With is not complitely truth – accenting on 'complitely'. Adora was tired either, she knew how taxing past days were, but they looked... Exhausted...  
At first she was blaming all that stress, but at the second thought, they may have some point. There was something with this place what was making her feel anxious.

"Well, we are hiding in ruined old village, deep in Whispering Woods during the natural disaster." She shrugged. "It's normal to feel scared, right?"

That may not be how she felt; she sounded brave and strong, just to keep her friends motivated and relaxed. Panic was the only thing they needed.

"It's not all..." Bow spoke slowly and made eye contact with Glimmer. "We found something else..."

Adora frowned a little at their soundless conversation. Bow nodded at pinkhaired, like he wanted her to say that.

"We didn't have time to tell you earlier." Glimmer finally gave up on their starring contest and looked at her blonde friend. "When we were checking the lockers we found the symbols of the Earth Kingdom. Did you hear about it?"

Adora knew she heard that name before. It was a blank memory, but she was sure that Earth Kingdom had something to do with the Horde.

"I... I guess..." She bit her lip, trying to remember. "I think the Shadow Weaver told us about it when we were younger. The kingdom was one of the Horde's alliances, right?"  
"Exactly." Glimmer nodded and spoke with serious voice. "So, you should probably know that they lost against the Frozen Kingdom, because the Horde didn't help them. The soldiers were sick."

She was cautiously watching Adora's expression. She kept her voice collected as Adora was processing what she heard. From Adora's scowled eyebrows, Glimmer deduced that she probably didn't know about the reason of the fall of the king. She wasn't very surprised that Horde didn't share that information with their young cadets. It wasn't something to be proud of, right?

"The disease didn't just attack the army." She continued. "It spreaded around all people. The noblemans, the craftsmans, the farmers... Nobody could hide from it. And here?"

She got up from her chair and went to the kitchen unit. She took one of the plates, that she founded with Bow earlier. She shown it to Adora, who took the plate in little shaking hands, watching carefully the emblem.

"This shouldn't exist, Adora..."Glimmer said.  
"What does it mean?" Adora's fingers followed through the gold crumber. "I mean... The tabble setting could stand years here, right?"  
"It's not just about the setting." Bow spoke. "In wardrobe there are still clothes. Even the bed." He pointed at bed near the fireplace. "The materials should be devastated by now!" 

The blonde stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about all of this. Of course, she noticed few things before, but she haven't thought about it in this day. But, yes... It should be gone by now. The moth were very esurient creatures.

"Then, why is it here?" She put the plate down.  
"I don't know..." Glimmer's shoulders dropped. "But I had bad feelings about it..."

And the wind howled ominously behind the doors.

"Don't think you won this." Catra growled quietly from her cave in blankets.  
Adora couldn't fight the gently smile appearing on her face. Even the dangerous growl didn't sound that bad when she could see Catra wrapped in few blankets like a buritto.  
The only visible part of her was her head. She had that annoyed look on her face, like a mad cat.  
"We'll talk about it later. " She said. " We can't leave now, so let's not worry about this."

Catra threw her deadly glance but didn't say anything, just burried deeper into her cave.  
The burning wood in fireplace was clashing quietly.  
Late in the night, Catra woke up from her sleep. Glimmer and Bow was heavily asleep, the girl hunched in the armchair under a blanket, while the archer was sleeping on the chair. Catra didn't want to know how sore he will be in the morning.  
The only one who wasn't sleeping was Adora. She was adding the wood to the fireplace when she noticed Catra's eyes watching her.  
They began quiet talk, just to fill the time. Catra spent last few hours on sleeping and she didn't feel like she would go back to sleep.  
After thirdy minutes they ended up sitting close to each other. 

"Why were you looking for me?" Catra's voice cut the silence between them. 

Adora was quite surprised by that question. She almost expected that Catra won't say anything anymore, but she seems like talking today.  
When she was nervous, she needed Adora's touch to relax, and when she had enough of it, she wanted to stay in her personal space. Adora missed the feeling of her warm body pressed to her chest, but she knew it was a big progress. And she understood that she was pushed away, not just because Catra didn't want her to be close – it was one of things in her cat-like personality. She could't stand being imprisoned in someone's presence for long.

"I couldn't leave you there." She shrugged.  
" It doesn't mean you had to spend few days in freakin forest on looking for someone who tried to kill you." Catra shivered a little, hoping it won't be noticed.

Blonde girl sighed with flash of frustration. She looked away at Bow and Glimmer's sleeping faces, just to have a quick moment to think.  
She knew she should be patient and wait for her friend to open a little, but it was just... She was a former Horde soldier and patience wasn't something she had learned.

"What do you want me to say, Catra?" She was visibly tired of this situation. " You don't want to believe in my words. I told you before, I saw what happend and I know you don't have anywhere to go. I care about you. You don't believe me and I understand. I messed up as a friend, but I will do anything to fix it."  
Catra said quietly, watching how her expression was changing. She wasn't sure why she asked this. Part of her really wanted to believe Adora's words. She really did. It was like old times, when they were so close.

"Why should I belive?" Whisper could be so easly unnoticed.  
"I don't know... " Adora rubbed her face. " But I will be trying... Even if it will be stupid I'll do anything... I can't stand seeing you hurt..."  
"I-I..." - Hybrid swallowed. " I want to trust you. I... I missed you Adora and I feel so fucked up, because I want to hate you, but also I want to stay with you. I don't understand it."

She let her back lied on wooden wall. It was the first heart to heart talk they had in years. She didn't even understand why she is saying it, but it felt like it's helping. She was mad at herself for it, but finally her chest was lighter.

Adora was sitting quietly, knowing that she should give Catra time to make her move. She didn't want to overhelm her. She knew how scared her friend was when it comes to talk about feelings. 

"When you left..." She swallowed cough. "I was complitely broken... I lost my home, my safe place... And Shadow Weaver was mad. Really, really mad..." Her hand unconsciously went to rub the scar on her rib.

Adora noticed it when she was changing bandages, but thought it was probably a battle scar. She felt something tying in her stomach and had to breath deeper, not to throw up. She knew that Shadow Weaver always was going hard on Catra. She couldn't fight the feeling of guiltness.

"Catra... I..."  
"Don't apologise." She cut her. "By looking at past few months I think I can understand why you left Horde. I'm not mad at you because of it. At first I was, but... It hurt because you choosed to leave me too... You made a choice, without even thinking about me. You asked me to go with you, not expecting that I wouldn't follow you."

Adora could see her fists tightening. 

"Do you want to know why I didn't go with you?" Catra finally raised her sight. Her eyes were galssy from tears, but she her voice never broke. "Do you want to know why I stayed in place, where I had to be caughtious every day? Because I believed that one day you will be back. Because Adora I knew wouldn't just leave... I wouldn't find place in your world, I don't belong here..."

Her ears flattered on her head and she looked away from Adora's hurt expression.She knew it hurt not only her, but she had those maddness inside and wanted to finally let it all out.

"Yes, you do." One tear went down Adora's cheek when she got up. Her voice was emotional, complitely forgotting about sleeping friends. "You were always part of my world. I don't know how I can prove it, but I will find a way."

She looked at the burning wood in fireplace, trying to find words which would express her feelings.

"You know what the Horde wanted you to know. You see the world like they wanted you to see." She said. "But we were wrong. Shadow Weaver was lying. The world outside is deserves to be protected. People deserve it."

"Those people would never accept someone like me!" On Catra's forehead appeared sweatdrops. "Look at me, I'm not even a human. Even your friend. - She pointed at Glimmer – described me as an wild animal."

"People are not describing you because of how you look like!" There was some spark to defend her friend even if she noted to herself to talk with Glimmer about this. She'll make sure that Catra won't be called 'animal' again. "They are describing you for what you are doing! We both were in Horde's army. Do you think that people trusted me from the beginning? For rfirst few months they were looking at me like I could suddenly kill somebody. When I was without Glimmer and Bow, I felt suspicious eyes on me, every time someone was passing by!"

"At least you look like them. No matter what, I will be always different."  
"It's not like..."  
"Then why Scorpia wasn't accepted?!" She finally exploded. "Before her family joined the Horde?! She's even a freakin princess! People never liked her family and never wanted to get to know them!"

Addora's face dropped a little at this. Guiltiness hit her again at the reminder of Scorpia. She felt bad because she saw how much she care for Catra. On every battle she was by her side. And on the ball in Frozen Kingdom, Adora did judge her when she was looking at her. But not because of her pincers or tail. She was... Jealous...

"I can't speak on behalf of those who hurt her." She lowered her voice and sat beside Catra. She grabbed her hands and looked in Catra's eyes. "She met wrong people... And not every one is like them. Of coarse, you can always find someone who will judge you by your look, but it doesn't mean that everyone will do this. Am I judging you?

In her eyes, Catra was the most beautiful person on this world. She couldn't understand why someone would see her in different way. Her tail, fluffy cat ears or pair of beautiful heterochromic eyes weren't a deffect. They were probably Adora's favourite parts of her.

"It's not the same!"  
"What's the different?" Adora pressed their forehead together. "I'm a human, right?"

Catra hesistanced for a moment and turned her sight. Adora was right, but there was something else, Catra knew it, but she couldn't find what was it.  
After a few seconds, she looked shyly into Adora's light blue orbs. She could feel her face warming at the closeness, but she didn't push her away.

Adora looked deep into her eyes, not moving even a little bit. Her sight moved to Catra's soft lips. 

"Will you let me fix this mess?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes and feel free to leave a comment below :)  
> I was really tired while writting this, so I'm going to sleep.  
> See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Catra's vision was foggy. She wasn't sure if her mind was playing her.  
Their faces were close, their eyes met. At this point, she didn't care about anything around them. The fever, the wound, the blizzard outside. Even the cracking flame and scent of burning wood.  
Subconsionusly she licked her lips and felt her heart beating furiously. Her chest was raising and falling faster than normally. 

This shine in Adora's icy blue eyes – it was assurance of safety and acceptation. They were saying 'everything will be alright. I'm here with you.' So warm and caring. Patiently giving Catra time to make her move. If she'll need, also, a safe space to hide. 

Catra's eyes followed through the contour of Adora's lips. She thought they have to be so soft and tender. She felt need to check if she is right.

But she knew it would be mistake. She knew that they shouldn't be doing this.  
The gaping wound in her heart was still too painful.

Their lips met. It was so gently and innocent. They were moving like in slow dance, shakily discovering the new territory. Enjoying the presence of each other, forgetting for a moment about everything. It was like someone blankted out every sad memory from Catra's mind.  
Flame bursted in her chest when she felt Adora's hand on her nape.

Something deep in her heart jumped from happiness because Adora wanted it too. Something felt like put in right place. Like the lost puzzle, part of her was finally found.

But then the warmess disapeared. Like black, cold liquid, the fear engulfed her mind.

She put her hands on Adora's arms and pushed her away. She saw the surprised look on blonde's face and she had to turn her sight away. If she really tried to stop herself from kissing her again, she had to ignore Adora's hurt expression and pain in her own chest. She tried to calm her heart down and exhaled quietly.

She wanted to do it so badly. She wanted this assurance of safety. She wanted those strong arms to keep her close forever.  
But it wasn't the right choice. Not yet.

"I-I'm sorry..." Adora immidiately stood up. "I thought..."

Adora felt tears in her eyes. She thought that she finally did the right thing. But the scared look on Catra's face provided that she was wrong. She screw up once again. But this time there was no coming back.

"No, wait!..." Catra's hand grabbed her sleeve before she could run away.

Adora was breathing harshly, trying to stop herself from crying.  
The rejection hurt so bad...

With big effort, Catra stood up. On shaking legs, she grimanced at pain in her side, but she ignored it. She tightened her fingers on Adora's shirt, almost seeing how her claws made small holes in the sleeve.

"Adora, wait..." She could feel her own tears when Adora didn't even look at her. "Look at me..."

When Adora did nothing but cried quietly, Catra couldn't fight with her own tears. Gently, she picked Adora's chin with her free hand. She forced Adora to look on her face and tried to find the right words. The pain in blonde's eyes wasn't helpful in focuing.

"I... I'm sorry..." She wipped the tears out from Adora's face. "I want this, but... I'm just... Not ready yet. It was one of the hardest decisions to stop it, but I need little more time..."  
"You... You want this?" Adora's heart beated quickly. "So... It's not because you don't?..."  
"No!" Catra didn't even let her finish the sentence. "After all this time, I thought I was ready... But, I was wrong... I want it, but... I think we should take things slow..."

Adora took a deep breath to calm down and wipped the rest of tears. Catra's words reassured her a little, even if hybrid's fear still hurt her.  
For now, even if her heart was demanding for more, it was enough. It was more than she could ever ask for.

"Then, I will be waiting for you." She said with strong voice. "I will be here and I'll prove you that you can trust me."

Catra couldn't fight the smile. That was Adora she knew. Strong, certain and brave.

"Thank you..." Catra bit her lip and blushed a little.

Something deep inside her was yelling at her to stop fighting with her needs and just kiss Adora again. But she stayed strong. She didn't want to let her emotions get over her. She needed to be sure that she can trust Adora. She wouldn't feel safe if she wasn't. 

"Should I..." Adora looked away and stood awkwardly. "Should I go or?..."  
"Stay." Catra slowly sat down on the bed. "I mean... The bed is big enough and the floor is cold..."

Adora chuckled at Catra's tries to explain her aswer and sat beside her.  
For the rest night, they were just sitting, ocasionally talking a little, but the conversation wasn't necessary. Both of them had to spend some time on thinking about their emotions and what will they do with it.

But nobody expected that one pair of extra ears heard the whole conversation.

In cold and dark room in horde's barrack, Scorpia was sitting on her bed. It was another night she couldn't sleep. She was just looking at her pincers, without any word. Sounds and pictures were filling her mind, not letting her rest.

People on the corridors sometimes weren't recognizing her. They remembered the strong and powerfull Captain, who always had smile on her face. Always willing to help, friendly and polite.  
Now, she was just a shadow of the old Scorpia.  
Pale skin and dark circles under her eyes were an evidence of sleepless nights. She didn't bother to keep her posture straight anymore, sometimes she was forgetting about meals in canteen. Entrapta had been remindering her about eating.  
She hadn't smiled since...

She sighed and looked up on the wall. Big map with marked points where she should be searching. In those two weeks she checked most of them. Only three are left. Her last chances to find her friend.

She believed. She believed that Catra is alive. She didn't let dark thoughts destroy her vision. Catra was stronger than this. If someone could do this, then this had to be Catra.

Her eyes focused on three red crosses. She stood up from the bed and went to the map. 

Three points. One on the north, two at east. She had to choose wisely. The time was passing and the weather outside maybe won't let her change her decision. One, last chance and three different locations. 

She'll have to apologise Entrapta for this. After leaving she won't be able to go back. But Horde wasn't place for her anymore. She wasn't a kind of person who will let someone hurt her friends. With Hordak's order, the bridges were burned. There was no coming back.

She was scared. Of course she had doubts, she knew life in Horde since the beginning. She was part of it. She knew that her family won't be proud when they'll find out what she has to do. She will leave her whole life behind her and she doesn't have 100% certainty for finding Catra.  
She'll become a traitor. The Horde will be after her.

But there was one thing she was sure about.  
She won't give up.

She put on the coat and grabbed her bagpack. With the last glance on her old room, she closed the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short, but next one will appear tomorrow.  
> I can't promise that chapter 8 will be added in this week ( I'll do my best ). I have an idea for this, but it can take little more time to write it. I have some problems with my left eye - in friday I was in car accident, but I thought that everything was alright. Now I know I was probably wrong. Since yesterday my vision is more blurry than usually and my eye burns like hell. For now, sitting in dark room is helpful but I won't be able to write for next few days on computer, laptop etc. Still gonna write in my notebook though.  
> So, see you guys in some time. (I promise it won't be long)!


	7. Chapter 7

Adora could feel Glimmer's eyes on her since they woke up.  
They were eating the breakfast in silence. Bow found canned food in one of the lockers and with little help of Adora's sword they managed to open it. 

Adora had to admit... This was one of the most horrible things she had ever had in her mouth. It was probably some meat, but it changed to jelly-like glop with peaces of something red inside. The taste was turbid, but she could taste the big amount of vinegar.  
She whined at first and could see the same looks on her friends' faces. But nobody really complained. In last two days they had only a little bit of soup and few buns. 

Adora was little tired from staying up all night and she could see little dark circles under Catra's eyes too. They didn't talk about the night, just stayed close and sometimes were sharing shy sidelong glances. The blond could feel the suspicious eyes of Bow and Glimmer, when she sat by Catra's side closer than usually. Their arms and knees were brushing and their faces had little red tone.  
Adora put a pot with medicine above the fireplace o metal grate. She remember about daily dose of it.

She was glad that Catra's breath sounded easier than before. She wasn't coughing that much as yesterday, her chest seemed to be lighter which was a good sign. But the fever still wasn't gone which worried Adora.

"I think the storm is near the end." Bow said while looking through the window. 

It still wasn't gone, but he could actually see something through the glass. That was a progress.  
He thought that they would try to go out if this state won't change. 

Adora got up and walked to him. She stood by his side and looked through the window.

It was still raining and snowing, and the dark clouds were covering the sky, but the wind wasn't as furious as two days ago.

"Do you have something in mind?" She asked when he crossed his arms.  
"The first month of winter season is always the most dangerous." He spoke slowly. "The weather can change in every moment. If the blizzard will start over we won't have any chances if we'll be out..."

He stopped for a second and something weird appeared in his eyes.

"What?" Adora looked at his suddenly gloomy face.  
"I..." His voice trembled a little. "I lost my grandfather in snowstorm ten years ago... He was at the way home when..." He took a shakily breath.

He felt hand on his arm and saw Glimmer standing at his side.  
She knew that story and she remembered how broken Bow was when they found out what happend. They were only eight years old, they couldn't understand why this had happend. This shouldn't have place.

"He was so close..." Tears shined in his brown eyes. "He lost way... They said that he was trying to go back to his shelter, but he couldn't find the way... He was found just few steps from his shelter... The storm was so heavy that he couldn't see anything..."

Single tear went down his cheek. Adora grabbed his hand and squized it gently in quiet sign of support.  
She looked above his arm and saw pair of heterochromic eyes watching them. Catra was listening to his words, without making any sound. Her eyes were sad and Adora knew she could understand his pain too. When Catra saw Adora's eyes, she looked away with emotionless face.

"What I'm trying to say..." He cleared his throat to keep his voice stronger. "If we'll take this chance and try to escape, we have about 30% of chance to survive. But if we won't try..."

He didn't have to finish, all of them knew.

"We could wait few hours to see if something will change." Catra's voice surprised them. 

They turned to her, which made her feel little awkward.

"Why do you think, you have right to decide?" Glimmer said coldly, before anyone could even think of speaking. "It's not like...  
"Glimmer." Adora put her hand on pinkhaired's arm. "I think it would be good idea."  
"Of course you do." Glimmer muttered under her nose, but Adora heard it.

Adora's face looked hurt when Glimmer turn away from her.

"We could check the rest of the village." Bow said. 

Glimmer didn't look very content about this, but she knew they were right. She just didn't wanted to agree with HER.  
She clamped her teeth and stayed quiet. 

"Glimmer, can we talk?" Adora's voice was gently.  
"Later." Glimmer went to her bag and searched for something. "Let's go check those houses."

Adora looked helplessy at Bow who shook his head. He noticed Glimmer's 'cold arm' too, but he didn't know why is she acting like this.

"W-Wait, now?" Adora looked at her with opened mouth.  
"Yes, why wait?" Glimmer didn't even look at her when she put on her coat. "If we'll be leaving than we should hurry up with those houses, right?"

Adora and Bow exchanged looks, not knowing what to say.

"Okay, just wait for us!" Bow quickly took his jacket when Glimmer began to move the chest which was keeping the doors closed.  
"I'll join you in a minute!" Adora yelled after them when Bow ran after pinkhaired.

When the doors were closed again, she moved to the fireplace and carefully took the pot. She felt Catra's eyes on her when she was pouring the medicine to the cup.

"What was that?" Catra asked when Adora gave her the cup.  
"I... I don't really know." Adora scratched back of her head. "Drink it until it's warm"

Catra whined at the memory of taste, but began to drink. It wasn't just warm, it was freakin hot, but she didn't care when she noticed Adora grabbing her jacket.

"Hey, wait for me!" Catra cried.  
"What? No! You're not going anywhere!" Adora scowled. "You are sick, you have to stay!"  
"If you think I'm gonna stay here..."  
"Catra, no!"

Catra drank the whole drink at once, whining at the burning in her throat and shakily stood up. She put the cup down and looked defiantly at Adora.  
Adora pinched her nose and sighed with frustration. She almost forgot how annoying Catra could be.

"Do you know how stupid it is?" The blonde almost growled.  
"I'm dying here!" Catra whined. "I need to get out!"

Adora looked at her with irritation, but knew that she won't win this argument. After all Catra will do anything she wants.

"Fine." She took a coat from her bagpack. "Take this."

She watched as Catra slowly put it on her body, whining a little, but didn't say anything.  
Adora couldn't understood how stupid she could be sometimes. 

"Come on." Catra pulled her sleeve, but Adora stopped her.

She fasten the zipper in Catra's coat and stretched the hood on her head.

"Hey, Adora!..." Bow's head perked through the doors, which made them jump in shock. "Uh... You should see this."

Adora frowned and with quick look on Catra's face, they followed the archer.

Glimmer and Bow were standing outside the house, looking up. Even if the weather wasn't that bad as before, Adora had to cover her face with her hand to see through the snow.  
Catra stood beside her and followed her her eyes and looked up. 

"What are we staring at?" Her ears flattened when snow and wind hit her face and hid deeper in coat.  
"The roof." Bow replied and pointed at the right side. "We thought it has tumbled down, but seems we were wrong."

He was right. The roof was complite, covered heavily with big amout of snow, but it was untouched. 

"So what's with those doors?" Glimmer frowned. "Why are they shut?"  
"I don't know..." Adora rubbed her arms. "We can try to open it now or later."  
"Okay, let's do this..." Bow raised his hand. "I'll go with Glimmer to check what's wrong with those doors and you two go to the next house. Alright?"

Adora prefered her and Catra to stay inside, because of the feline's sickness, but she knew she won't convince her to go back. Especially now, when she was finally outside.

"Okay, let's go." She pulled Catra's sleeve.  
"If something happend – scream." Glimmer threw her a worried look. 

Adora nodded and with the last sight at her friends, she left with Catra by her side.  
They were walking slowly, close to each other, little hunched from the cold and wind. Adora could hear Catra's teeth clanging.

"Maybe you should..."  
"No." Catra's hand wrapped around Adora's forearm and came even closer to her. "You can't go there alone."

Adora wanted to fight with it, but she didn't say anything. She held Catra's body close, when they were forcing the way through the snow.  
They choosed the closest building to their house. If something bad happend, Bow and Glimmer will hear them. Probably.

It wasn't very big, but Adora was quite impressed by it's appearance. It wasn't even a 'house', more like some post office or something. There were still bars in windows, but mostly the glass was broken. 

"How old is this place?" Catra pushed the doors and perked her head in.  
"I have no idea." Adora was also curious. "But, it can't be that old, right?"

Slowly they entered the room. Maybe it wasn't a big surprise, but it wasn't any warmer inside. The only visible difference is the lack of snow or rain.  
Adora could see her own breath, but she got already used to it. 

The first thing she had noticed was how dark this place was. The only lighter points were near the windows, but the rest was like a black hole. She could barely see Catra who was standing in distance of few steps from her.  
The second thing – she hasn't taken any candles.

"Let's not get separated." Adora said. "There is something weird in this place."  
"You don't have to tell me." Catra gulped and grabbed Adora's hand, ignoring the awkwardness.

Adora didn't say anything, even if she could tease the feline about being a scared kitten. She just decided to hold her warm hand and go deeper into the hall.

"It looks like a reception." Catra pointed at tall desktop.  
"Yes, I thought it was a post office." Adora felt their arms brushing. "Look at those cabinets."

There was a row of different metal lockers under the wall, one of them was tall, probably made to keep files and papers, other ones were short but broad.  
Adora could see stairs in the corner, but firstly she wanted to check the ground floor.

"Do you think they are empty?" Catra asked, while looking at the lockers.  
"Probably not." Adora looked at the watch on the wall. It stopped at 3.14. "People were leaving in hurry. They left everything, took only the most neccesary stuff."

"Come on..." Catra coughed and pulled her to the cabinets.  
"What? Why? Adora blinked. "Do you really want to read someone's letters?"

Catra sighed with annoyance and rolled her eyes. 

"Yes, because I don't have anything better to do." Catra groaned. "I thought we could find something with a date. I want to know when people left." 

The blonde opened her mouth for a second, now understanding Catra's motives.  
She opened the first drawer with quite effort. It had put forward with high pitched screech. The dust soarded when Adora took a pile of papers. She handed half of them to Catra who winced when she saw it.

"What?" Adora raised her eyebrow.  
"It stinks." Catra's nose moved when she took the papers. "The moisture."

Adora almost forgot about feline's reinforced senses. Seeing cat-like behaviour was always adorable in Adora's eyes.  
She laid the papers on the table, cursing herself for not taking the candles. She had to keep the file really close to her face if she wanted to read anything.  
Catra on the other side didn't have this problem. Not with night vision – another part of her cat-like personality. 

After few minutes of forcing her eyes to read, Adora gave up and went to the window. The glass was broken and cold wind made her shiver, just when she had stood there.  
She checked many mailers with different dates. She felt awkward when she was seeing names of the people who were supposed to receive those letters. It was almost sad how many of those people will never get them. Maybe they didn't even know that the inhabitants – friends, family members don't live here anymore.

"I think I got something." Catra went to her with a sheet. "Registration documents. The census is from two years ago. It's the newest thing I found."  
"Two years?" Adora read the census. "Look how many people lived here. Why did they left so suddenly?"

Catra just shrugged, but she couldn't contradict that she was curious too. She brushed off the dust from Adora's jacket. 

"Maybe..."

High pitched scream cut her off. She freezed and looked with widened eyes at Adora, who didn't look much better. Her face got immidiately pale.  
The sound came from outside and even through the storm it could be easily heard.

"What was that?" Catra felt shivers going down her spine. Scream like that wasn't something you can hear often.  
"Oh my God..." Adora's lip shivered. "Glimmer!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late! I didn't have time to update yesterday so reaaally sorry about that.  
> As an apology I'll try to share with you how I see few of the characters. (how I can image them while writting xD)  
> I don't know if it will work, I still don't really understand how ao3 is working, but... well I'm trying.  
> The pictures are from my 30 minute challenge - 30 minutes for each one. (some quick drawings) 
> 
> You can check the Deviantart profile 'Somna00" - there are three pictures. (And Bow still has darker skin xD)
> 
> Here is the link to copy and paste in web browser: http://fav.me/ddcd64k


	8. Chapter 8

Adora kicked the doors open and they bursted in. She ran through the house, trying to find her friends.

"Glimmer?! Bow?!" She yelled, fiercely turning her head around. 

She ran to the stairs and noticed the doors. It was opened.   
Many thoughts raced in her mind. The worst scenarios were prepared in a seconds. She held her hand on swordholder, her fingers got white from the pressure she put on the shaft when she hurdled the distance.   
She heard Catra's breath and quick steps behind her.

"Bow?! Glimmer!" She saw them in room at the deck and freezed. "Bow? What?..."

She didn't receive any answer. They didn't even look at her, just stood with turned backs on Catra and Adora.   
The blonde slowly relased grip she had on her sword and took few steps ahead. She stopped when she saw why Bow haven't answered. Her face immidiately got pale and she felt her stomach churning.

"Oh gods..." She almost missed Catra's whisper. "That's why they left..."

Adora did her best to rouse from the stupor. She exhaled and tried to ignore the sight, she kneelt beside Glimmer, who was sitting complitely shocked on the floor. Tears went down her pale cheeks and her eyes were widened in fear.  
Adora put her hands on Glimmer's arms and while trying to keep her voice strong and collected. 

"Get up, Glimmer." She forced her crying friend to stand up. "Don't look. Come on..."

She had drag comatose Glimmer and push her out from the room. She didn't want her to look at this.

Now, they knew why people left and why they didn't take anything. Owners of this house had never left.  
Two putrefing bodies were laying in bed, the larvas were crawling from hollow eyeholes to mouths. Man and woman, what Adora would quess from what was left from those people. Probably a married couple. The man still has one eye. It was opened, looking blindly ahead, almost begging for someone to close it. 

"Catra, Bow..." She gulped, feeling sick. "Come on."

She looked at them and they didn't argue with her. Their faces were ashen, probably like her own. She had to take few deep breaths to stop herself from throwing up when she closed the doors.

She looked at Glimmer, who was sitting next to the doors, hunched, with face hidden in her knees. Her shoulders were trembling when she was crying quietly.  
The blonde knelt by her side and put her arms around her shaking body. 

"It's okay..." She soothed her and rubbed her shoulder, hoping she will calm her down. "We need to go down, okay? Shh... Come on, Glimmer, let's go..."

Still holding her in soothing embrace she led her to the ground floor. She was aware of Catra and Bow's quiet steps behind them. 

On shaking legs, she managed to take shivery friend to the armchair and sat her down. Glimmer didn't even look up when Adora strighten up and turned to other ones. She was just sitting numb and groggy. She didn't even hear their words.

"We can't stay here." Adora went to her friends.   
"Should we leave now?" Bow's voice was quiet, almost broken. "I don't think that anyone could stay here any longer..."

Adora looked at Catra's ashen face and came closer to her. The blonde knew that Catra was strong person but she could see how it affected on her. She held her in warm embrace and whispered to her ear.

"Could you stay with Glimmer?" She asked gently.  
"Why? Where are you going?" Catra's eyes shined with sudden fear.   
"Nowhere, we..." Adora looked at Bow. "We just have something to do and I need you to stay here and watch Glimmer for a little bit, okay?"

Catra wanted to argue with her, not wanting to stay without bonde warrior by her side, but from Adora's eyes she knew how much hope blonde was putting in her. She nodded weakely and slowly sat on the chair beside the table.

"Bow..." Adora grabbed his arm. "We can't just leave them here..."  
"You mean?..." He tried to keep his voice firm. He knew he had to stay strong for his friends. 

Adora nodded and looked at the shovels hidden under the stairs. 

"Just...Let's do it quickly and get out of this place..." He grabbed the spade.

Adora took the second one and went after him. With last look on Catra who was carefully watching shivering pinkhaired, the blonde walked through the doors out.

Catra really wanted to ran after Adora, but she had to stay.   
She watched over the shivering posture on the armchair. Her sensitive ears could hear quiet sobbing.

The feline had seen many deaths in her life, but this was... This was different.   
They stayed in the house with dead bodies... It made her feel sick. She wasn't as frightened as Glimmer, but she was feeling really bad. That sight will haunt her in her nightmares. And that smell...   
But something wasn't right. Something was like put in wrong place. That reek – even when they were at the ground floor before the doors were opened she could smell something but she couldn't recognize it. She thought it was just the smell of this old house.  
The census she found was from two years ago. Two years. And those bodies were still full of... Meat – she shivered at this. But that was truth – over two years from those bodies should stayed only bones. 

She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts.

"You're okay?" She whispered. 

Glimmer sobbed and slowly picked her head. 

"What?" Her voice was a broken whisper.  
"I asked if you are okay." Catra did her best not to roll her eyes.  
"Why do you care?" She sounded defencive.

Catra wasn't sure why she did this. She didn't even want to do it, but she just... It was an impuls.   
She didn't care about this little brat's feelings... Right?

"Adora told me to stay with you, so..." Catra shrugged. "I need to know if you're gonna freak out."

Glimmer wipped her eyes and sat more straight. She felt her heartbeat getting little slower when she  
concentrated on girl in front of her. 

"What is going on with you?" She felt little calmer, now, when her emotions got out of her with the tears. "What do you want from her?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Catra frowned and coughed to her coat's sleeve.  
"You won't fool me." Glimmer rubbed her arm. She felt suddenly cold in her bones. "I don't know what is your plan, but I won't let you hurt her."

Catra clamped her teeth and look away. She knew she can't tell this annoying brat what happend between her and Adora last night, but everything in her was screaming to do it, just to see Glimmer's shocked face.   
She bit her tongue and decided to stop this conversation before it gets violent. She knew that Adora wouldn't be happy about this.

"What happend to them?" Bow asked after about 40 minutes of digging.

They choosed the place under the old oak. It was behind the house, about 30 steps away from it.  
Adora wipped the sweat drops from her forehead. Even in cold air and snow she felt overheated and she had to unzipp her jacket.

"I think they were sick." She huffed when she looked as Bow picked the covered in white sheet body. "But I can be wrong."

She didn't know if it was the man or the woman, but she felt better without this knowladge.  
She looked at the dog tag in her hand. She found it on the drawer in the room on the deck. It wasn't right to leave it there so she decided to bury it with their bodies.

'John Darkwood' – it says.  
She felt weird from looking at it, but for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off.   
When Bow placed both of the bodies inside the grave, she put the dog tag at white sheet.   
Both of them grabbed the shovels and began to bury the cavity.

"We can't stay here anymore." He said. "I don't think that Glimmer will stand one more night here."

Adora noticed how much he care about Glimmer. Well, he always did, but since she was kiddnapped by the Horde, he began to act differently.  
She didn't miss how they held each other's hand or how they were looking at other one.

"If they were sick..." She gulped. "... You're right. We can't stay here."

She didn't want to think about this, but the bacteries could be in all house. At the blankets they were using, in food they had found...

It took a while to finish and when they were finally done, they were all tired and overheated. 

"So we should just leave it like this?" Bow asked while wipping the sweat off his face. 

Adora bit her lip and looked around. It didn't feel right to just go. Nobody will know that this is a grave.

"Here." She picked covered in snow stone slab and cleaned it with her sleeve. "It's better than nothing."

She picked her sword and pushed the top of the blade to the smoothe side. She engraved three simple words, hoping it will be enough to soothe her conscience.

REST IN PEACE

With Bow's help, she managed to stand it stabily in the ground.

They stood for a minute, quietly, just looking at the grave in soundless prey. Whoever those people were, they deserved someone to lodge the last prey.

"Do you think that in other houses are?..." Bow's voice trembled when snow began to cover the grave.  
"I don't know..." Adora felt even sadder when she looked at the superscription she wrote. "But I don't want to find out. Let's go. We need to leave before the weather will change."

They didn't need more words. Both of them wanted just the presence of other one, just to feel that someone is by their side.   
Adora wished she could engrave something more other than this oridnary and simply thing, but she didn't know what. She didn't knew anything about those people. She was thinking who they were and how did they end up like this.  
Bow on the other side was more focused on what really happend to them. He just wished that none of his friends got infected by this thing. The bacteria or virus – Bow didn't care what was that.   
He was feeling numb. Even the blisters and cuts from splints didn't even hurt. He could feel that his lips were cracked and could taste the blood on his tongue, even the fractured from cold skin didn't sore at all.

"Do you think the tent will stand this weather?" Adora's voice was soothing his nerves.  
"I hope so." He bit his lip. 

He brushed off the snow of his jacket when he opened the doors and let Adora walk in first.

She walked in, suddenly feeling every cold place in her body burning. She had to clamp her teeth when the feeling came back to her limbs.  
She noticed Catra's worried look and forced herself to smile reassuringly.

She was glad that Catra didn't look as devastated as Glimmer, but she knew that the feline is probably hiding most of her emotions.   
The blonde blinked surprised when Catra nodded at Glimmer, who was sitting quietly in the armchair. She watched as Bow walked to her and whispered something. 

She saw little hurring look in the hybrid's heterochromic eyes and she had to raise her eyebrow. Since when Catra cares about Glimmer?

Adora stood by Bow'a side and put her hand on his arm.

"Could you pack some wood? We can use it." She pointed at the dry wood near the fireplace. 

He looked like he wanted to argue with that, but her eyes were saying 'it's okay, I got it'. He gave up and nodded. 

"Hey..." Adora knelt in front of her friend when Bow went away. "How are you feeling?"  
"...I...I don't know..." Glimmer's eyes were red and her voice was gloomy. "I'm okay... I think..."

Adora rubbed her arm and Glimmer finally looked at her. The blonde smiled to her and hugged her. Pinkhair almost at once melted in her warm embrace and breathed her scent. 

"It will be alright..." She whispered. She knew that Glimmer will need help get through it. "We'll be moving soon."

Glimmer nodded in her collarbone, staying there for a little longer before she finally got out her shelter. With her blonde friend, she got up on her shaking legs and grabbed her bagpack.

Adora helped her pack her things and with last look on her, she went to check Bow and Catra.  
Tanned guy was cheeking every piece of wood, trying to choose only the driest ones which won't be that heavy. She grabbed his stuff and placed it on the bed, so he won't lose more time.

"How are you feeling?" She went to Catra who was standing under the wall with Adora's bag.  
"I'm fine." She shrugged, but her eyes were more serious then before. 

The blonde tied the scarf on her neck, which caused Catra to whince a little.

"I'm serious." Adora frowned a little.  
"Me too." Catra gave her tired but honest smile. "We both are strong, aren't we?"

Adora smiled back, feeling little calmer. Catra was right. They both were alright. 

"Yes, we are." She did her best not to brush Catra's face with her thumb. Not in front of Bow and Glimmer. "But... Promise me, if you feel worse, you will tell me, okay?  
"Okay, okay..." Catra rolled her eyes, but her cheeks got little red tone. "Let's not waste anymore time."

They were ready to go.

Glimmer was unusually quiet. She was walking few steps behind them with her head lowered. She didn't say anything since they walked through the village border. She wasn't crying anymore, the shivers disappeared and she seemed to better now, but even at Bow's attend to light the atmospher with slight joke – she haven't even smiled.

It was just too much for her. After seeing that... She began to regret going with Adora and Bow.   
No. - She scolded herself in her mind. - You wouldn't let them risk without you. You wouldn't leave them.

She was in the inward conflict.   
Glimmer wanted to help her friends, to be usefull and necessary, but on the other hand – she travell through the time and slap herself before she agree to go.

This conflict was making her want to tear her hair off. She was just angry at herself for those thoughts. She wasn't weak. She wouldn't leave her friends go without her just because the roam could be rough.

Get your act together, Glimmer! - She yelled in her mind.

"Maybe we should choose the way near the cliffs?" She finally picked her head when she heard Adora's voice. "If the blizzard starts again, we'll have bigger chances to find some cave."

Three of them were looking at the jagged paper – the remains of their map. After all this time it was already tattered and tired. The lines were barely visible, Adora couldn't even find the river they had passed before going to this village.

"What are the chances we will find one?" Bow scratched his head.  
"Bigger than going straight through the forest." Catra coughed in coat's jacket. Her cheeks were red with fever and she was visibly shiveing.

Adora looked at her with worries. They left just two hours ago, but she knew that they will have to make a break soon. 

"What if the wind will be too hard?" Bow still wasn't sure if it was a good idea. "The rocks can lapse..."

The blonde bit her lip and brushed off the snow from the map. She knew they couldn't put much trust in this map – the village wasn't even marked. The map wasn't old – she decided to take a new one, but now she understood how wrong decision was that. The old ones probably had more informations.

They were going to the south. She tried to find the most feasible point where they were. If the map was right, in few hours they should pass the lake and come close to the edge of the forest.   
From there – it's a straight way to the Bright Moon's territory, one day of walking. If they were lucky, they could find some lift to the castle.

"Glimmer, what do you think?" Adora turned to pinkhaired girl. 

She went closer to them and looked at the paper.

"...If think the cave may be a good idea." Pinkhaired brushed the wet strand off her face. "It will be dark in few hours..."  
"So it's decided." Adora nodded.

Catra looked up and had too cover her eyes because of the snow. Dark clouds were covering the sky, but it wasn't that dark. Glimmer was right, even if now they can see, in few hours it will get dark. The days are shorter in the winter season. It was snowing harder with every day and the temperathure was getting lower and lower. At least it wasn't raining anymore.

She shivered when the harder wind blast hit them. She didn't want to make Adora worried, but she was slowly loosing strenght and the energy. The medicine won't work if she doesn't rest.   
Her chest hurt with every breath and her vision got little blurry. She had to blink few times to get rid of the black markings.

They continued the roam defiantly to the furious wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good thing - my doctor let me write. The bad thing - only one hour for a day.  
> Writting can take little longer than usually, but I don't need to take a longer break, my eye will be okay :)  
> If someone had watched the RWBY season 6 - I got inspired by it, that was probably fifth or sixth episode.  
> See ya soon! 
> 
> Ps. I was searching for information about how long the body... ergh, will stand as a body, not a skeleton (I didn't find one clear version...), so my mom can be little surprised if she'll check the webside history xD


	9. Chapter 9

There is a point in your body where you don't feel the coolness anymore. Your themperature is going lower and lower until your fingers get blue. You are not shivering anymore because your body stopped fighting.   
Then the darkness seems to be the best option. Cozy and safe...

But there is something that kept Catra sticked to the reality.   
She looked at Adora who was walking few steps in front of her. The blonde was keeping firm grip on the map and Catra could see her mouth moving when she was turning to Glimmer who was walking by her side. She was her reason to stay awake.

Her chest was burning from the cough that she was trying her best to hide. The loud wind was helping her with this.   
She couldn't even feel the sore in her leg anymore. Almost every feeling was blank.

She had to focus on something. And there was something that was attracting her attention for last few hours. And probably the rest of the group too.   
Why those people... Why they were there?

She felt the wet paper under her fingers. The census. She took it accidently when Adora rushed back to the house when they heard Glimmer's scream.   
Were other houses filled with the rotting bodies too? What happend there? 

Catra was wondering if Adora noticed the condition of those bodies. After two years the larvae should have cleaned them to the bones. 

She had just a quick look at them before she was sent to keep an eye on Glimmer, but she didn't notice any sign of fight in that room. On the other hand, the stairs were telling a different story. She knew that the rest probably ignored or didn't even see this. They saw the scratches on the window but not at the wood. They were covering all the stairs and the handrail. 

Those people were killed by the illness, but they weren't alone there.

"Hey..." Someone nudged her gently. The big, dark skin guy. Bow. "Are you alright?"

He kept his voice quiet so only Catra could hear him.

"M'fine." She muttered and pulled her hood over her face.  
"You don't look fine." He frowned.

Great, another one. Couldn't he just go away?

"It doesn't matter right now." She swallowed harsh cough and spoke with annoyance. "I'm just tired and we can't stop here."

She turned her sight away to ignore his hurt expression. She didn't mean to be this rude, especially because he seems to be really worried and he tried to be nice. It frustrated her even more. Why did he has to be nice to her? She didn't need this. It would be easier if he just treat her like the enemy.

She created a distance between them and tightened her fingers at the paper in her pocket.

Adora looked at the map and frowned with frustration. This piece of paper won't lead them anywhere. If the map was right, they should have passed the twin lakes about twenty minutes ago. They were nowhere near this and Adora began to doubt if they have ever existed. 

She felt the anger burning inside her chest, she was feeling so helpless. She was supposed to lead her friend to the safe zone, but she couldn't even find the way. 

"I don't understand..." She rubbed her face with tiredness. "Who drew that map?! It's so wrong! I should have known better than trust it."

Glimmer gently grabbed her hand.

"Don't you dare to blame yourself." She looked at her friend. "You couldn't have predicted this."  
"I should have!" Adora exploded. "None of this could have happend..."  
"Adora..." Glimmer's fingers tightened. "There are things we can not control. And you know, we had faced tough situations before."  
The blonde finally looked at her and felt little flush of a relief. Yes, they had.  
She knew that Glimmer was right, but the guiltiness never disapeared. She just felt responsible for her firends. She was the one who spearheaded the mission.

"You're right." She smiled. Even if she was still blaming herself, she didn't want to encumber the rest of the group with her worries.

The cliffs teorethicaly were good idea, but after all it came to naught. They lost a hour on going there and another hour on looking for any sight of a cave.  
They found just few deeper cracks in rock, but none of them was deep enough to be a shelter.

Catra was feeling worse and worse with every step she took. She barely could see and she couldn't stop shivering.   
She pushed her fists deep into coat's pockets and closed her eyes for a second. Darkness covered her mind, creating a cozzy shelter for a moment. She wished she wouldn't need to open them again. Stay in the black. Forget about the coldness, the fear, the pain.

"Catra?..." The feline bumped into someone. 

She opened her eyes at the sudden impact. She fell into Adora's chest.

"You seriously don't look alright." Cold fingers picked her chin so she was forced to look into Adora's worried eyes. 

Great. Bow.

"You need to rest." It was almost whisper. Then, she turn away and raised her voice. "Bow, Glimmer, we have to stop!"  
"What? Here?" Glimmer stopped walking. "We still didn't find the cave."  
"We have no choice!" Adora bit her lip. "We can't go any further."

Glimmer looked at Bow who looked anxious.

"Glimmer..." Adora looked at her almost begging. "Please..."

Glimmer knew she couldn't say 'no'. It's not like she didn't notice Catra's condition. But they could be so close, maybe they were already at the egde of the forest. Maybe from the Bright Moon was dividing them only few hours. And if they stop now, they can not be able to go for next few days. The storm is getting worse and worse.

"Glimmer... Bow..." Adora felt Catra leaning on her.  
"We can't stay here." Bow finally found his voice. He saw Adora's eyes widening. "Not under the cliffs. The wind is too strong and the rocks can mangle us. We need to drift away from the bluff."

He was right and immidiately Adora felt relief flush over her body. For a second she thought that he won't agree to stop.

"Catra..." Adora turned her attention to the girl who was hiding under her chin. "Catra, c'mon, we need to go."

When Catra picked her sight, she barely could see. For those few minutes when they were talking, she almost fell asleep. She didn't have any more energy. She was pulled into the darkness and she didn't care about this anymore. The darkness seemed to be so warm.

Adora's arms were keeping her straight. Her voice encouraging her not to give up, to keep going.

She took one step. And another. And another after another.

Adora's arms never left her. Catra didn't know how long they were walking. She just thought about moving her legs.

"Catra, why didn't you tell me how you're feeling?" Adora spoke when she felt the feline's body getting heavier on her own. "Catra, talk to me."  
The only answer she received was a weak scowl.   
"Catra, I said talk to me." She repeated louder with firmness. "You promised me, remember? Why didn't you tell me?"

She needed her friend to stay awake and she felt that she is loosing her. 

"...M...Sorry..." Catra mutered and coughed.  
"I don't want your apologises." Adora fixed her grip on Catra's body. "I want you to be honest with me. So tell me... How are you feeling?"

Catra's body trembled with another cough attack.

"I... Bad... T-Tired..." She stuttered. "I can't..."  
"You can't what?" Adora shook her arm a little. "Focus, Catra. Talk to me."  
"I can't..." Catra's legs buckled.

Adora caught her just before Catra could reach the ground. She litteraly slipped through her embrace.

"Catra! Catra!" She knelt on one knee and held her body. "No, no, no! Wake up! Catra!"

Bow and Glimmer ran to them. The archer knelt beside her.

"Let me." He said and reached his arms. "If she fainted we can't waste any more time."  
"B-But..."  
"Adora." Glimmer cut her off. 

The blond looked at them and hesistanced for a second. Then she mentaly slapped herself – she could trust them for God's sake. But there was part in her mind that wanted to take care of Catra by herself.   
She forced herself to move away and watched as Bow picked Catra in his arms.

Adora felt something tightening inside her chest at this sight.  
Glimmer grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. 

"C'mon!" The blonde blinked twice before she moved. She noticed little hurring sight in Glimmer's eyes. 

They were right, there is no time to waste. The body's themperature is dropping faster when the person is unconscious. Normally fainting is the sign that the themperature is lower than 30°C which is a big risk. Adora had to persuade herself to not to worry about this. Catra was hurt and sick so it was probably just sign of exhaustion. Even if she knew that, they really had to hurry – the first signs of hiphotermia were already visible even on Adora's body. She could barely sense her fingers and feet. And for Catra it was probably much worse because of her body's debility.

They were moving fast even if the snowdrifts were hindering it and they legs were sinking.   
Adora knew that they didn't actualy had to go so far – just to create the safe distance. Standing below the stone wall she could see the top of the cliffs, but it was just a bluff, it couldn't be that giant. And with every step the risk of the lapsing rock or the avalanche was getting smaller. 

For a second Adora turned back. She couldn't see the stone wall anymore. Not because they were so far, but because her vision is reduced to only few feets from her. The view is more limited than before. She gulped and ran after her friends. If she lose them from her vision, she would probably never found them again. 

She ignored the weird feeling in her stomach. It's just the fear – she told herself. But she couldn't disclaim that she felt like they are being watched.   
But it's normal, right? - She asked herself when she catch up with Glimmer and Bow – Sometimes when you are scared you feel like someone is watching you.

She shook her head to whisk away dark thoughts.

The move wasn't missed by Glimmer.

"What?" She asked suddenly worried.   
"Nothing." Addora threw her a weak smile. "It's just... I just want to be home already."

Glimmer didn't really look convinced by her excuse, but she didn't say this loud. After everything they saw today, Adora wasn't the only one who wanted this to be over.

"Here." Bow stopped near the two big pointy rocks protruding from the snow. "It should be far enough and those rocks may protect us from the wind."  
"Good." Adora sighed with the relief.

She walked to him so he could put Catra in her arms. Even if Adora was a former Horde's soldier, Bow was quicker in pitching the tent.

Adora looked at unconscioused girl in her arms. 

"She will be alright." Glimmer put her hand on Adora's shoulder, hoping to soothe her friend. "We all will."

Even if it didn't really help to reassure her, she was thankful to Glimmer. She was really lucky to have friends like that.

"Done." Bow said when the tent was ready. In short attemp to light the atmosphere he bowed and kept the curtain from the entrace in his hands. "Ladies."

Glimmer shook her head with sly smile and pulled Adora with her. Even in situation like this, Bow could make them smile. And that was another reason why Adora loved them so much.

The tent wasn't prepared for the winter camps, it was quite thin, but it had to be enough. This was the last lifeline they had. There was enough place for five people and it was a cover from snow and wind, but not from the coolness. They couldn't even use the wood they grabbed from the house.

Adora put Catra down on her sleeping bag and quickly ripped off her wet coat. She heard Bow and Glimmer changing their clothes. For now, they didn't even feel embarased because of it. They were too tired and cold for this.

The blonde threw away her own jacket and grabbed partly dry clothes from her bag. She grabbed things she will need and handed the bag to Glimmer and Bow.

She took off Catra's shoes and checked her feet. The first frostbites are appearing on hands, feet and nose. She checked closely every toe and sighed with relief. No frostbites. She put a pair of thick socks on her and changed Catra's trousers.  
She did the same with her blouse and checked her fingers.

The relief flushed over her body when she didn't find anything wrong. She nodded to Glimmer who was watching her anxiously.

When she was done with Catra, she hide her body in the sleeping bag and began to change her own clothes.  
When most of her worries were gone, she felt how stiff is her body. She could barely move her fingers and when the warmness was coming back, she felt burning on every part of her body.

She collapsed with tiredness and looked at her friends. They didn't look any better then her. Too exhausted to waste energy on talking, with dark circles under eyes.

The last thing she remembered from this day was how they cuddled together to keep themself warm. She embraced Catra, keeping her as close as she could and with last look on her face, she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long! Past weeks were really busy for me.  
> This chapter was quite difficult to write (probably because there is no real action here). The first attemp to write it was different, but because of my laptop I lost it :P  
> This one is pretty short, but the next chapter will include something... ergh, you'll see, I bet you'll be glad.   
> I have the idea for the next one and the future chapters (it's quite annoying - I have problem to start something but I'm writing what is gonna happend in fuuuture chapters xd.)  
>  Hope you liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

Adora woke up in the middle of the night. She was too cold to sleep, she covered Catra with her blanket.   
She turned her face to sleeping girl beside her. Catra was curled between her and Glimmer – she was thankful to the pinkhaired girl for helping her keep Catra warm. She knew that Glimmer didn't like that.

She put her hand on Catra's forehead and frowned a little. The trip took it's toll on her. 

"Mm..." Catra's grimanced at the touch. 

Adora didn't mean to wake her up, but for some reason she felt little better when she saw Catra's eyes blinking slowly.

"Adora?..." She muttered harshly.  
"Hey..." The blonde leaned closer and put a sweet kiss on her warm forehead. "How are you feeling?"

She stayed this close and brushed Catra's cheeks. She watched feline's expression softening and close her sight with Catra's.

"Not bad..." Catra stretched her neck. Then she noticed how close she was to Glimmer and stiffen uncomfortably.

She tried to move away from the pinkhaired girl, as a result of which she ended up on Adora. She blushed a little, but she didn't really mind it. At first, she looked little hesistantly at the blonde, but the other girl just smiled at her. 

"You had us worried." Adora hid the dark hair behid Catra's ear.   
"I'm sorry..." The feline rest her head on Adora's chest. 

For a moment they were just laing in comfortable silence. Catra wished they could stay like this forever. She didn't even mind that Glimmer and Bow are that close to them.   
She complitely relaxed in Adora's warm embrace and gently scratching behind her ear made her want to purr.

Finally, Catra sack up and place gently, barely detectable kiss on Adora's neck. Just when she heard Adora's shaken breath, she took off her lips and hid her face in embarassment.

She felt her face getting hot and she wasn't able to look into Adora's eyes. But then, attenuate finger slipped to her chin and slowly picked her face. Shyly she meet ice blue eyes.   
Adora moved a little so their faces were closer. 

She looked deep into Catra's eyes and brushed her cheek with her thumb. Subconsciously, she licked her mouth and lowered her glare on Catra's lips.  
Adora wanted to do something, but knew better than hurring Catra. She had to let her lead, in her own pace.

Catra took a slow breath and placed her hand on Adora's nape.

"Wait." Her cat ear moved. "Did you hear that?"  
"What?" The magic has gone and Adora felt the frustration flushing over her body.

Catra got up from Adora's chest and looked at the entrace.  
Something was wrong. She could hear the steps. 

"Catra? What are you?..."  
"Shh." Catra put her finger on Adora's lips. "Someone's out there."

Adora's eyes widened and she immidiately got up. As much as she could stand in the tent, she straightened up and grabbed her sword. Her moves alarmed Bow who immidiately woke up.

"Wha? What?" He saw the sword in Adora's hand. "What's going on?!"  
"Take your bow and wake up Glimmer." Adora said with little hurring voice. "There is something wrong. Be prepared."

She slowly opened the curtain, but hand with sharp claws grabbed her forearm.

"Wait, you're not going the alone!" Catra hissed, her ears went flat on her head.  
"I just want to look around." She reassured her. "Maybe it was just a wind."  
"No." Bow shook Glimmer's arm. "I'm going with you."

Adora sighed, she knew that she won't stop him. But then she saw Catra standing up.

"You're not going." She pushed her down.  
"What?!" Catra hissed. "I'm..."  
"You're hurt, I won't risk you." Adora cut her off. She saw Catra's jaw stiffen, but she was in no place to argue with the blonde. "Glimmer, don't let her go."

Catra tightened her teeth, almost hearing grinding. She couldn't manage to stand Adora's glare.

Adora and Bow slowly went out. It was complitely dark and snow hit their faces.

"Stay close." She picked her sword.

Bow stringed the arrow on the bowstring.

They sneak around the rock, low on their legs. Adora could barely see, but she couldn't miss that.   
Just few meters away stood a giant, black creature. Broad shoulders and monstrous arms. Big, round, furry head and the pair of long horns.  
It was just in front of them and Adora was almost sure that this thing sees them. Or if not, it can probably smell them.

"Bow..." She whispered and pulled him down on knees. The thing moved.   
"What is that?" He whispered with shaky voice. His fingers tightened on his weapon. 

The giant bent and it's massive arms touched the ground. It looked like it's trailing. Probably focusing on the smell.   
Then it turned to them.

"Oh my Goddess..." Adora felt sweatdrops going down between shoulder blades. "It smelled us..."

"Sit down!" Glimmer growled with frustration and pushed the magicat on the sleeping bag.  
"You want to go after them as much as I do!" Catra felt like she could rip off her own hair from irritation.

She didn't want to let them go alone. It made her feel so helples. How this annoying little girl couldn't understand that?! How could she just sit there when their friends were out in the middle of the night, in the blizzard when something is loitering around?!

It wasn't wind. She knew that.  
"Of course I do!" Glimmer rubbed her face with tiredness. "But Adora gave me a straight request."  
"So you're blindly following it?"Catra laughed humorless. "What kind of princess you are if you can't make your own decisions?" 

It was the last nail in the coffin. The heat exploded inside Glimmer's body. 

"Listen, I don't care what you are saying, but I have trust in my friends!" Glimmer picked Catra by her collar. "I trust Bow and Adora enough to know that they will call me if something wrong happend. And that's because we are the team and every one has their own place in plan! You will never understand that!"

When she let her anger out, she pushed the frozen magicat away. For this time, Catra didn't fall with cat-like daintily. Her back hit the ground, but she didn't even feel the pain from her wound.  
Glimmer's words hurt more. And maybe because she felt like Glimmer was right. 

Glimmer stood over her, breathing heavily.   
She felt the anger slowly disappearing from her chest.

"Bow, be ready." Adora tightened her grip on her sword. "It's coming."

Bow bit his lip and concentrated his eyes on big creature. His chest was falling and raising fastly when Adora gave him a sign. He perked over her arm and took aim on the creature.

"Wait..." Adora raised her hand. "Wait..."  
"Adora..." The thing was getting ominously close.  
"Wait..." 

The thing rushed on them. For it seizure it was surprisly fast.

"Now!" She yelled.

He let the arrow go and it flew as quick as light to the creature. It was too big to duck it. But to their shock what they heard was not a creature's cry, but the deaf clank, when the arrow hit it's arm.

Adora jumped out of their cache and haul off the sword. Creature blocked the hit with it's arm and with enormous strenght pushed her. Adora's back hit the rock and her sword landed few feet away.

"Adora!" Bow shoot again.  
"I'm fine!" She quickly got to her feet. 

She wanted to jump to her sword, but she saw how the creature suddenly freezed. It slowly turned to her. Adora gulped, feeling suddenly small when the creature was towering over her.

"Adora?" Voice surprised her. She expected at least a growl.

She knew this voice. She saw Bow's eyes widening in realization.

"Scorpia?!" They yelled together.

Creature took off it's 'head' which turned out to be a furry hood. Scorpia's surprised eyes appeared and looked at their faces like she couldn't believe what she is seeing.   
Adora felt stupid for her previous thoughts. She thought it was some Golem or Yeti.

"What are you doing here?" Scorpia's tail scratched her head when she raised her eyebrow.   
"Wha? What?" Adora stuttered. "What are YOU doing here? And why did you attack us?!"  
"I attacked you?" Scorpia almost looked offended. "You tried to shoot me!"

Bow looked between them, trying to understand what have just happened.

"We thought that you're some monster or something." Bow scratched the back of his head with embarassment.   
"Monster?" Great, now she was offended.  
"I-I mean, look, because of that coat you looked like one." He tried to explain, not wanting to make her more angry. "From our previous position, it looked like you had horns!"

Scorpia blinked and turn her face a little bit. She looked at the top of her tail. She kept her tail under her coat because it was too cold for her and the top of it was keeping her hood, so it didn't fall on her eyes.

"Oh... I see..." She smiled shyly. All the anger disappeared in one second. "Sorry for scaring you. I found the piece of cloathe\ on the snow and then I heard something. I thought it was the assasins that Horde had sent."  
"You didn't scare us." Adora crossed her arms on her chest, feeling the need to save her hurt pride. She did her best to hide the embarassment. "Catra just said that she heard something and we wante..."  
"Catra?!" Scorpia cut her off. She picked Adora with her pincers and looked closely at her face. Adora was surprised by sudden action and couldn't do anything to escape. " Where is she?!"  
"Scorpia..." Bow was little afraid of his friend health.  
"Where is she?!" Scorpia shook blonde's body.

Adora whinced at the strong grip on her arms. Scorpia's pincers tightened a little and she had to admit – Scorpia is strong.

"I'll take you to her..." Adora whinced. "Just... Let go!"

Scorpia seemed to realize what she was doing and slowly put the blonde on the ground.

Adora exhaled thankfully and rubbed her arm. Geez, that girl needs to work on controling her emotions.  
If it was someone different, she wouldn't propose leading her to Catra, but Adora knew that Scorpia really cares about her. 

"Why are you here?" Bow asked when she threw a worried look on Adora.  
"I've been looking for Catra." Scorpia fixed her coat. "I left the Horde... How is she feeling? Is she okay?"

Adora exchanged look with Bow, when they went back the way to tent. 

"She's hurt, but she will be alright." The blonde spoke slowly.   
"Thanks Gods..." The former Force Captain sighed. 

It hit Adora how relieved Scorpia looked. It was almost like someone took heavy rocks from her arms. Her expression softened next time she looked at Adora.  
They stopped in front of the tent.

"Here." Bow opened the curtain. "Guys, we have a little surprise for you."  
"What do you?..." Glimmer gently pushed him away so she could see. "Oh..."  
"Adora, what..." Catra pushed away Glimmer without this gentliness. "Scorpia?!"  
"Catra!" Scorpia pushed them all away and grabbed Catra into her arms. "You're safe!"

She pulled her into tight embrace, squeezing out the rest of the oxygen from magicat's lungs. Catra whimpered at this and tried to escape, but she was never able to escape from Scorpia's hugs.  
Then, Scorpia looked at her face and her eyes widened. 

"You don't look well..." She exhaled. "Why are you out if you are sick?! Get back there!"  
"What? I went out beca... Ergh, nevermind." If Catra had her hands free she would slap her forehead. "Could you put me d-down?..."

Harsh cough stopped her.

Scorpia immidiately let her go and watched as Catra bent in half and coughed heavily. She turned her face and looked at Adora with panic. She was afraid of her friend's condition and even more of hurting her accidentialy. 

Adora came closer and put her arm around Catra's shoulders. She helped her stand straight and looked at her with worries.

"C'mon." She pushed her back to the tent.   
"Is that a normal tent?" Scorpia frowned. "It won't even keep any of you warm!"  
"We don't have anything else." Glimmer said. "Now, come in before we froze here to death."  
"I have better idea." Scorpia covered her head with hood. "Grab your things."

Catra's head perked through the tent.

"Why?" She whized out.   
"My camp is nearby." Scorpia replied. "Get dressed and let's go."  
"Your camp?" Glimmer raised her eyebrow. "Or maybe the Horde camp?"

Scorpia frowned, feeling little hurt at plea. How could that girl accuse her of something like this? She left the Horde to find her friend, not to hurt her.

"Glimmer." Adora put her hand on Glimmer's arm. "It's okay. Scorpia is here to help."  
"How you can be so sure?" Her eyes never left Scorpia's face. "She's from the Horde!"  
"She was from the Horde." Adora fixed her. "Just like I was, right? And you trust me."

Glimmer looked at her with doubts, but the look in Adora's eyes made her consider their option again. She trust Adora, but that was different. Right? 

"Look, if you don't want to go, then I won't make you." Scorpia's voice got colder. "But I'm not leaving Catra here. She needs better condition than this to recover.

And for some reason, Adora believed that Scorpia will fight with them f they won't agree. She was here for Catra after all. And she was right about the tent – Adora was actualy surprised that their tent is still standing. It won't last long.

"We are going." Catra put on her coat and threw Adora her jacket. "All of us."

She didn't miss the surprise on Glimmer's face, but she ignored that. Catra wouldn't leave Adora here. 

"Now?" Bow raised his eyebrows. "It's dark, can't we wait to the dawn?"  
"It's not that far." Scorpia tired to persuade them. "And trust me, it will be much more comfortable.  
"C'mon guys." Adora gently pushed Glimmer and Bow to the tent. 

Adora looked at Catra who gave her a weak smile, before packing the sleepbag to case. 

It took about ten minutes to pack their things. And whole this time Adora couldn't get rid of weird things. She felt Scorpias eyes on them and something made her feel like her plans will change. 

"So cold!" Scorpia shivered when they arrived.

Adora had to admit, Scorpia was right about going here. It wasn't just a camp, it was a military tent, like those ones Adora used to see at Horde's storehouses. Cadets couldn't use any of them, they were supposed to be for the real soldiers. It was the first time she saw it pitched. 

"Wow, it's like from Harry Potter!" Bow's eyes shined at the sight. "Why the Rebellion doesn't have those?"  
"Harry what?" Scorpia looked at him confused.   
"Harry Potter!" He looked at her with widen eyes. "Don't tell me you haven't read this!"

Scorpia exchanged confused look with Catra, who just shrugged. 

"When you are a soldier, you don't realy have much free time." Adora explained. "Free time means hitting stuffs."

Bow looked between the three former Horde's soldier with open mouth. 

"You can't be serious!" He cried out.   
"Can we discuss this later?" Catra groaned and coughed. "Can't we just rest?"

He immidiately shut his mouth and made a note to show them his favourite book series. He couldn't just leave them so unaware. He was raised in place filled with books, for God's sake.

Scorpia threw some wood to small campfire at the center of the tent. The flames were still visible, but the fire was slowly disappearing since she left her camp. 

"Is it safe?" Catra asked with doubts, but curled near the heat center.   
"Don't worry, Wildcat!" Scorpia took off her coat with this goofy smile. "The smoke won't accumulate inside." She pointed on the roof with small holes right above the fireplace. "This tent was made for winter travels. The ground is pretty cold though, but it's complitely safe!... Well, I guess."

Catra blinked when the flame lighted up near her face and looked suspiciously at her friend.

"You 'guess'?" She repeated.   
"Yeah." Scorpia said bluntly. "I mean, it's not Horde's equipment so I can't be sure but... This old man said it will be purrfect!"

Catra didn't miss the last word, knowing she said that on purpose, but didn't comment this. She felt her cheeks getting little warmer with embarrasement and shook her head.

"What man?" Adora asked when she put her stuff down and went closer to them.  
"Uh..." Scorpia rubbed the back of her head, tring to remember. "Before finding you, I passed a little village and I bought it on the market. You should have seen their faces, Wildcat." She nudged Catra. "Most of them were like 'children, run and hide!'. "

Catra hid her laugh in her sleeve. For sure she could imagine that.

"A village?!" Glimmer shot up. "Do you remember the way?!"

Everyone looked at the former soldier with hope. It almost made her feel little awkward.

"Y-Yes." She replied. "I do."

Catra has never been so glad to have Scorpia by her side. She had to swallow the guiltiness. Scorpia always was by her side, even if Catra didn't treat her right.   
Well, she treated her like shit...

Scorpia noticed sudden change in Catra's posture. She lowered her eyes and her ears went flat on her head.   
She moved closer until their arms were brushing.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. "You don't feel okay?"  
"N-No, it's not that..." Catra stiffened.  
"But you..."  
"Great!" Glimmer's voice interupted her. "We'll finaly get out of this place!

Scorpia threw one last look on Catra's gloomy face and sighed. Maybe she will tell her later, not in front of the rest of the group.

"To the dawn, there are still few hours." She put her sleepbag near the fireplace. It was quite difficult to unzip it with her pincers. "If you want to leave in the morning, we should get some rest. There is quite long way to go."

They didn't have energy to argue with that and slipped into their sleepbags.   
Adora moved closer to Catra's left side and felt quite irritated that Scorpia decided to take her left side. For a second she was confused because of this, but the heat exploded inside her when she noticed that Catra don't really mind it. Moreover, she actually relaxed when Scorpia moved closer.   
Adora felt sting in her heart. She didn't know what they were with Catra, but she was... Jealous..

Wait. Adora frowned and looked over Catra's head. Does Scorpia?...

No. - Adora mentaly slapped herself. - It's not possible...

But if her doubts were right, she will have big problem. Scorpia as her rival? It's like war declaration.

"Here, you should eat before we leave." Scorpia handed everyone small package.  
"What is that?" Bow raised his eyebrow while unpacking it.  
"Eee... Rations?" Scorpia didn't understand why he is so confused. "You know, those which you are getting for the long travels?"

He looked really confused when he pocked some green pulp. It was surprisingly hard.

"It's mashed meat with veges and herbs." Catra streched her arms and whinced a little. "Different kind for different situations. For example..." She looked at her portion. "Little sour taste means that there is the white nettle. It's enhancing blood circulation and fixing problems with breathing."

She smirked at Bow and Glimmer's shocked faces, but didn't say anything. Her smirk disappeared when she noticed Adora's expression.

"When you began to learn how to discriminate this?" Adora raised her eyebrow with teasy smile. "Last time we were looking for herbs, you mistook the urtica with the buckhorn."

Catra turned her face and heard Scorpia's laugh. She felt her cheeks getting warmer and she couldn't hide her awkwardness. 

"You did?" Scorpia bursted in laugh.  
"You should have seen her face, when she grabbed it." Adora definitely won't forget that moment. 

Catra grinded her teeth and flattened her ears.

"Stop it already!" Her face got even warmer.

She hit Scorpia in arm, but her friend didn't look very bothered by this. She laughed even harder when she heard Catra's hiss.

"Okay, okay, Wildcat." She grabbed magicat's fists, still giggling. "Don't stretch your wound."

Scorpia felt little bad for making fun of her friend in front of other people, but her reaction was just to adorable.   
She put her princers around her little body and chuckled when Catra tried to hide her face. 

Glimmer felt like she shouldn't be seeing this. It looked to normal for Horde's members. She had those kinds of interaction with her friends, but she had never thought about this with people from the other side of the barricade.  
Also, she noticed how Adora's body stiffen when Scorpia got closer to Catra. She had her suspicious about the reason, but for the first time in her life, she wanted to be wrong. She wouldn't stand seeing Adora hurt.

"Why don't you just get normal food?" Glimmer rolled her eyes at Bow's question. Was he really that blind and unaware?   
"Wait, you are getting normal food for wonders?" Scorpia looked at him like he just grew a second head. "It's way easier to take. It's small, light and it has all needed properties. The proteins, vitamins, iron..."

She scratched her chin, trying to remember more of the components. She was never good at it.

"It's kind of, like having food and first aid kit at once." Adora added. "It may not be very tasty but at least it's usefull."  
"How do you know what is it made of?" Glimmer took a sip of water.   
"You have to gather stuff by yourself." Adora explained. "Before leaving, you have to find everything and then you're giving it to the cook. He is preparing the food and... Well, that's it."

Glimmer grimanced a little at the word "cook", knowing it must be different from cooks they have in the Bright Moon.

"What if you don't find anything?" She asked.  
"If you are lucky, you'll get icky slue." Catra took a bite. "Mixed old food with short expiry date."

In truth you were even more lucky if you didn't get anything. That's how Horde is getting rid of of overdue food. It's better not to be lazy if you are a soldier. That's kind of punishment for the laziness. Even if you just didn't have time, because you were training whole day. In that case you had to have friends who helps. Adora remember few of those situations.

The blonde tried not to laugh from her friends expressions when they took the first bites. Her humour disappeared when she tried her portion too. After eating in real castle, she got quite used to good food.   
She forced herself to swallow and tried to look nonchalant, even if she heard Catra's smirk. 

"How far do we have to go?" Adora cleared her throat to hide her embarassment.   
"If we'll hurry, we should leave the forest before the twilight." Scorpia chewed merrily, not noticing the disgut Bow and Glimmer tried to hide.   
"Alright." She clapped and grabbed the water. "Catra, I have to check your leg before we leave."  
"Fine." Catra huffed. "Just be quick."

And she was painfully aware of Scorpia's eyes when she was changing the bandages. She was watching them like a falcon looking at the victim.  
Adora almost felt shivers going down her spine. She knew that Scorpia was really kind person, especially for a Horde's member, but every time she looked at her, Scorpia had such a cold glare. 

Her hands shivered when she wrapped the bandage around Catra's body. She bit her lip when the roll almost fell from her hands. She had never been good in working under someone's exacting eyes.

"It looks better." She said. "I'm more worried about that cough."  
"What do you mean?" Scorpia interupted before she could say something else.

She went closer to them and crossed her massive arms on her chest.

"I'm afraid it can be the beginning of the pneumonia." Adora felt little weird when Scorpia got closer. "The medicine fought the fever, but not the cough."

Scorpia frowned and looked at her friend with worries.

"I will be fine." Catra fixed her shirt.   
"You will." Adora squizeed her hand. "But you need medicine."

The blonde got up and pulled Catra on her feet. 

"So we need to find the medic." Scorpia said. "I doubt we will find one in that village, you know? It's quite small place."  
"I didn't think about the village." Adora grabbed her jacket.   
"You didn't?" Scorpia raised her eyebrow. "Then what?"

Adora sighed and looked at Catra who was uncomfortably looking at her feet.

"Scorpia, we are going to the Bright Moon." The blonde finally looked into her eyes. 

She saw how Scorpia's eyes widened. She opened her mouth but didn't say anything.

"Could you give us a minute?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Adora wasn't very happy because of this, but after seeing Catra's begging eyes, she sighed and went to Glimmer. She threw one last sight on them, but decided to stay away for a second.

"Do they force you?" Scorpia whispered when she was sure that the rest won't hear them.  
"N-No." Catra coughed a little. "I mean... I don't want to but I don't really have a choice."  
"But..." Scorpia rubbed her head. "We can find other way..."  
"I... Scorpia, I don't even know what I want..." Catra sighed. "I don't have anywhere to go... And..."  
"And what?" Scorpia pushed her a little.   
"And I finally have Adora..." She blushed.

Scorpia was watching her for a moment, without words.   
Then she smiled widely and tousled her hair.

"So, that's the reason." She chuckled when Catra tried to swat her hand away. "I knew it!"

Catra tried to escape from Scorpia's embrace, but knew it's pointless.  
But even if she wasn't a big fan of physical contact, she actualy enjoyed her presence.

"But still..." Scorpia's humour fell a little. "It's the Bright Moon... What do you think will happend there?"  
"I don't know..." Catra sighed heavily. "But I know one think... I won't make the same mistake again, I don't won't to lose Adora again..."

Scorpia smiled a little and picked her chin with her pincer. 

"I'm glad..." She said.   
"But, what about you?" Catra looked at her. "How will they react when you'll be back?"  
"Be back?" Scorpia raised her eyebrow. "After everything? I'm not gonna let anyone to hurt my friends. Maybe I'm not a big fan of Rebellion, but I'm not leaving you."  
"You're coming with us?" Catra's eyes widened. "A-Are you sure of this?!"

That surprised her for sure. She didn't even know what else she expected, but... Scorpia in Bright Moon? Well, it's more likely than Catra, but still.  
Her heart beated little faster and she felt something weird in her chest. 

"Hey, you're my commrade, right?" Scorpia nudged her gently. "Where you go, I go too."

Catra bite her lip and turned her face away. Then, she sacked up and hugged her friend. Scorpia freezed at first, complitely shocked by her move. It took her few seconds before she realized what's going on and put her arms around Catra's body.

"No matter, what will happend..." Scorpia said. "I'll be there."

"What's wrong?" Bow asked when he noticed Adora's dark expression.  
"Nothing..." Her eyes never left the pair.

Bow looked at her and scratched his head. He put on his bag and huffed at the weight. They doled out stuff from the tent, even if Scorpia was insisting that she can do it by herself. Adora knew that she wouldn't have problem with that, but they had to hurry. If she had to carry it alone she would be slowing them down.

He helped Scorpia pack the tent and was really surprised how little space it needed to be hide. It was still big, but on Scorpia's back it looked like just little bigger bagpack.   
Well, Scorpia was little bigger then him, but still...

"This way." Scorpia lead them from the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just watched the season 3 and I'm so freakin heartbroken. Moreover, the next season won't appear until december (well, probably, but it's not official)
> 
> Aaaand Scorpia is finally here.  
>  She is the most precious character in the show. I can't wait to Catradora happen but Scorpia... she will be so broken...  
> I hate this show for making me feel so conflicted!


	11. Chapter 11

"You know, many things will change." Catra said when Scorpia tried to catch a snowflake on her tongue. "And maybe those won't be good changes."  
"Don't be so pessymisthic." Scorpia frowned when the snowflake landed on her nose instead of her tongue. "Maybe you will be surprised."

Catra held her smile behind coat's collar. The cold zipper sticked to her lips, which made her grimance for a second.  
She softened her face before anyone could notice and brushed the snow off her hood.

"What have you thought about when you left the Horde?" That question was bothering her for a while. "What have you planned?"  
"I... I'm not sure." Scorpia scratched her head with little shame. "I just knew that I have to find you. And then we would find some neutral territory. We would travel, find new adventures, meet new people..."

She went quiet and Catra saw her face getting darker. 

"We still can..." Catra said. It made Scorpia pick her head and look at her with surprise. "Like you said, we can't be pessymistic."

Scorpia looked at her with big eyes and that goofy smile appeared again on her face.

"Really?!" She almost jumped. "Yes! We'll be the best adventurers in whole Etheria! Everyone will know our names!"

Catra rolled her eyes and snorted at her silliness. That was a really nice image, but first they had to deal with their buissiness. First work and then the pleasure.

"But first!" Scorpia suddenly stopped in front of Catra and held her index finger ahead of her nose. She gave Catra a serious look. "We need to get you back to health!"

Catra pushed her hand away from her face, but laughed a little. She slided her hand through a stone she was about to pass and grabbed some snow. Before Scorpia could blink, her face got hit with snowball.  
She blinked with confusion and brushed the snow off her face. She shivered a little when cold liquid slipped under her clothes.

"I told you about the personal space." Catra shrugged and passed her friend.  
"Oh, come back here, Wildcat!" Scorpia chased her. "You're gonna pay for it!"

Few meters behind them Adora was watching the pair fooling around. She felt something tightening in her chest at this sight.

"Looks like she's feeling better." Bow's voice caught her attention. "She's much stronger than two days ago."  
"Yeah." Adora was relieved that someone validated her thoughts. "She has a lot of energy."  
"You, on the other hand, look like someone has chewed and split you out." Glimmer intejected and shivered when she saw Scorpia falling into snow. "What's going on?"  
"It's just..." She wasn't even sure why was she feeling like this. "I think I just want to be home already."

Glimmer looked at her with that "I know it's a lie" look, but didn't comment. She just nodded and looked ahead. She knew that her friend is trying to prepare for what will happend when they'll be back in Bright Moon. First of all, she didn't obedient the order from Queen, and now she is leading one of their biggest enemy right into their home. 

"We'll be there soon." Bow tried to raise their spirits a little. "And then, everything will finally calm down for some time."

When he said this, Adora understood that being away from Bright Moon wasn't the reason of her gloomy mood. She didn't really want to go back yet.  
It was first time that she felt not like She-Ra, but like human. It was first time in her new life when she disobedienced the rules. She left on her own, leaving the Bright Moon to deal on it's own; without any help of She-Ra.  
And there was something else.

When she spoke with Catra about joining the Rebell, she thought that it may work. And maybe it's selfish, but small part of Adora was glad that Catra was alone. She was trying to get rid of that thoughts, because if wasn't alone, someone would help her. But that small piece in her head was was telling her that if Catra is left alone by the Horde, than she'll see the choice of joining the Alliance. If she didn't, maybe she would see that there is no other option. And then, they would be together again.  
But now?

Even if Adora was really gratefull for Scorpia and her help, she wished that she didn't appear. Because now, the Horde soldier can take Catra away form them. What if Catra understand that now she has other option?

The blonde knew how selfish it was, but she couldn't stop herself. For long time she couldn't think of what does she wants. Maybe that one time, she just wanted to be selfish. Even if it would hurt someones feelings.

She looked at the pair in front of them. Their were walking few feets ahead of Adora and her friends. She could see how natural they are when they are talking, even laughing. Of course, most of laugh was from Scorpia, but Adora didn't miss the little smile that Catra tried to hide, when Scorpia said something.  
Jealousy, is that how they call it? When you're afraid that someone will take something that belonges to you?

Her fists unconsciously tightened in her pockets.

When Catra will back to health everything will change, she knew that. Their trip will be done...

"You know, when we found out that you're not with us anymore, we wanted to look for you." Scropia said when she looked at he mountains far away. The fog on the horizon was making them slowly disapear. "But they told us to that they saw you. So I thought that you're going back with us. When we were back to the Zone, I tried to find you. I was asking everyone where are you, but noone knew. Then I saw Shadow Weaver..."

Catra felt shiver going down her spine.

"Shadow Weaver?" Her voice trembled a little. "But she was locked..."  
"Hordak restored her to her previous position." Scorpia grimanced. "She told us that you had died in the battle. She didn't tell us the truth. She tried to hide it but I finally found out. Hordak realased her before the battle. You weren't in charge at the battle filed. Only one soldiers squad now about this."

She looked at Catra's blank expression.

"Do you remember those who were rarely appearing in the Fright Zone? In complitely black suits with helmets always on?" She asked and continued when Catra nodded slowly. "We always assumed that they are probably some higher rank soldiers. They are not. It was the team to eliminate people who was danger for the Horde."

Hordak decided to create that squad at the very begining. Only the most trusted people could join them. They didn't even have a name so nobody would understood who they are or what are they doing.  
People who were disapearing for no reason, nobody knew where and when – it was their job. They were prepared to kill everyone who would be dangerous for Hordaks plans.

"I think that Hordak realased her because he needed someone that knew his plans for long." Scorpia said when her friend stayed quiet. "He couldn't trust ou, because he would have to tell you everything. She knew his plans for years and you were from the Army, just a soldier. So they needed to get rid of you."

"I knew he didn't trust me." Catra bit her lip and looked down. Her ears went flat on her head. "But I didn't even want that. I just wanted to never see Shadow Weaver again. That's why I wanted to be in her position... So she would never hurt anyone again.

Her fists and teeth tightened.

"But now..." She felt something warm under her eyelids. "We did it for nothing..."

"That's not true!" Scorpia seemed little outraged.  
"Then what did we get by that?" Catra raised her voice a little and coughed.  
"We made people in the army see the difference." Scorpia said with strong voice. "They were listening but not because they were afraid. They saw that life can be better. And that means a lot. You should see their faces when we were told that you are dead and the Shadow Weaver is back. They were terrified."

She stoped and put her giant pincer on the magicat's arm. 

"We were the first to made changes in old rules." She said. "That shown the rest that they can change something if they keep fighting. If they are togheter. And this means a lot."

Catra stayed quiet for feew seconds before she pushed of Scorpai's pincers and smirked.

"You know, sometimes you can be really cleaver."  
"Pff, of course I can." Scorpia shrugged. "I am the best."

They were quiet for few minutes, onl hearing the wind howling and sometimes some noises from the trio behind them.  
They were walking for few hours now and Scorpia was always saying that they are almost there. For some reason Catra could get rid of the thought that Scorpia could get them lost, but she prefered to keep it for herself. 

"Scorpia, have you ever heard about the Earth Kigdom?" She felt the wet paper of census in her pocket.  
"The Earth Kingdom?" Scorpia looked at her little surprised. "Why are you asking?"  
"I think I heard Adora talking about it." Catra shrugged. "Back in the village."  
"Yes, I did heard about this..." Her friend looked little worried. "My parents told me about the kingdom that was killed by the plague. But you know, it was long time ago..."

The feline could feel that Scorpia knows more than she will say and she was trying to avoid this topic.

"We found stuff from the Earth Kingdom's." Catra said when Scorpia went silent. "Plates, food and... We found the bodies... They didn't seem to be there for long time..."  
"Catra, the Earth Kingdom is gone." Her voice got stern which shoked Catra. It was first time when she heard Scorpia talking like that. "There is nothing to talk about. If find something then it must be old and those people probably just stopped there to rest.  
"Then why?..."  
"Catra." Scorpia grabbed her arm. "Please, drop it..."  
"Why?" Catra couldn't give up.  
"Because there is nothing else to say." Scorpia looked really annoyed. "They were sick, nobody helped them so they died. The end of story."  
"Really? The story of the Kingdom just ends like that?" The magicat almost yelled but quickly remembered about the cough. 

Scropia looked ahead but didn't say anything. She looked like she is thinking what to say but she stayed quiet.

"Okay, fine." Catra huffed. "I can see that you don't want to talk, but I know that you know something. You don't have to tell me now, but finally you will."

The old Catra would be digging in sensitive spot until she gets the answer, but now, she just couldn't do it. She wanted to be better friend since she fucked up before. Now, she didn't want to hurt someone that really cared about her. And someone she cared about.

Scorpia didn't say anything, just looked ahead with tightened lips.

"We are finally here." Scorpia whispered when they stopped. "The Roshire Village."  
"Finally." Adora looked at the sight below the slope. "Do you think that..."  
"The Horde's soldiers!" Man's voice made them turn around. "On your knees and keep your hands above the heads!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God. It was soooo loong!  
> I'm really sorry for this, but I really have been through some stuff and I just didn't have time to write.  
> I know that this chapter is quite short and I should give you something longer after all this time, but this was the worst chapter I have ever writen. Seriously XD  
> I have begun witting the chaper 12 and it won't take so long, I swear!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for any mistakes, because I hate this chapter so much that I just couldn't read it again and again to check it. I just don't have any energy for that xP


	12. Chapter 12

"Princess Glimmer, please, come with us!" Man with helmet dragged freezed Glimmer away.  
"Hey, what is going on?" Adora looked confused when soldiers in light grey armors pointed spears on Catra and Scorpia. "What are you doing!?"

Her hand went to her sword, but one soldier grabbed her hand before she could do anything and held her still.

"Stay out of it or you'll end up just like them!" It was a woman. "Don't get yourself in worse trouble!"  
"Trouble?! What are you..." Adora tried to jerk off but the woman held her still. "Hey, stop it!"

The soldier with blue mark on a chestplate, probably the leader, pushed with unneeded force Catra on her knees. Adora could hear her quiet hiss when her leg with the ground.

"You are under arrest for the assassination attemp and crimes against the Etheria." He put the handcuffs on Catra's wrists. The other one cuffed Scorpia who looked with confussion at them.

Adora looked teriffied on the sight in front of her, not even able to move.

"Stop!" She began to fight. "You don't understand!"

"Lock them up. Make sure that they won't escape." He said when his subordinates pulled the former soldiers up. "And prepare the carriage for Princess Glimmer and her friends."

Adora stood complitely freezed when her friends were pushed to the military carriage. She wanted to fight but then, she saw Catra's face, when she turned to her for the last time.  
It was like someone stabbed Adora with the knife. Catra's eyes were saying 'you betrayed me...'

Adora's heart trembled at the pain in Catra's eyes.

"We are here by the Queen's order." The leader took of his helmet.

Glimmer recognized him when she saw his face. Black hair short beard and big scar going through the half of his face. 

"Artis." Glimmer's eyes got widen.  
"Princess Glimmer." He bowed. "We finally found you."  
"Please, let them go." Adora was finally relased by the woman guard. "They are not dangerous!"

The leader looked at her and eyed her up and down. Adora couldn't read what he has in mind when he was watching her, but for some reason she felt need to cover herself.

"Excuse me, Lady Adora, but I can't do this." He brushed his short beard. "The tribunal will decide about their punishments for war crimes. Now, please, we should hurry up before the storm comes back."  
"No, you don't get it!" Bow almost yelled on his face. "They are by our side! They are not enemies!"  
"Young Bow..." He turned to the darkskined boy. "Does your fathers know where are you? I don't think they would appreciate your behaviour."

Bow opened his mouth to sa something, but hesistanced. The idea of his fathers finding out what he is doing...  
He gulped when the man barely noticably smirked and turned again to Glimmer.

"The Queen sent us to find you, Princess." He said. "We will escort you to the castle."

He pointed his hand on the carriage and waited for them to get in. Adora hesistanced, thinking of any possible plan to relase her friends.  
But then, she was pushed by the same hand that was helding her when they were locking Catra and Scorpia.

"Don't make us wait any longer." The woman hissed. "You'll already disobedienced Queen's orders and took her put her daughter in risk. Don't make it any worse."

She knew what Adora wanted to do. And she's not going to let her do it.  
She pushed her to the carriage and closed the doors. She didn't get in, but jumped on white horse and stayed by their side.

Adora sat on comfy pillows on the bench, next to Bow, feeling little weird. After seeing her friends getting handcuffed, it just didn't feel right to sit on the pillows in warm.

"After getting to the castle, both of you..." Artis pointed on Adora and Bow. "...Will be interrogated about the Horde's soldiers that you managed to catch."  
"We didn't catch them." Bow tried to explain. "We didn't need to force them to go with us. Listen, one of them is sick and wounded, she needs medical help and..."

Artis raised his hand to stop him.

"We can't waiste time for the villains right now." He said. "Our mission is to escort Princess Glimmer to the Bright Moon as quck as possible."  
"But..."  
"I can not do anything about them." He said before Adora could finish. "They will receive medical help in detention. Not sooner, not later."

Adora wanted to hit him in the face for that emotionless voice and that look he was giving her. Like he wanted to take her clothes off.

She had to admit, he is handsome. Even very handsome, with that manly facial lines, deep hazel eyes and that facial hair. He was taller than Bow and well-built. He looked very self-assured and brave. Like he could do everything and everyone... Adora really didn't like that.

And for sure, she didn't like him.

They were under the gates of Bright Moon by midnight. It surprised Adora how fast they were moving, she didn't expect this. The carriages looked quite heavy and the snow wasn't helpful, but after all it didn't take so long.

When they got out their carraige, Adora hoped that she will see Catra, but quickly she realized that the military carriage disapeared. They were alone.

"Bow, Glimmer." She felt her heart beating hard.  
"Where are they?" Glimmer looked at Artis with slight anger in her eyes.  
"Like I said, they were taken to the detention." He said. "That's just the security measures."

The blonde really wanted to hit him. She barely beared with him through those hours and now she didn't know how much she can stand. 

"They are safe but we can not let them be here." Artis continued. "Now, the Queen wants to see you."

He lead them to the palace and Adora noticed that everyone is looking at them. They were gone for few weeks missions in the past but the news about them 'running away' must had spread aroung the kingdom quickly after they left.  
People looked confused, they were whispering to each other. It was almost like they expected them to not come back. Or to betray them.

Adora knew that in times like this, the faith in loyality may be thin. The Battle of The Bright Moon terrified people on both sides. She didn't even want to think how many of those people lost family or friends in this war.

Her hand immidiately went to the sword. Should she stay after the battle? Help in fixing everything? People would use She-Ra's help.  
She could still see the ruins of the houses. How many of those people lost the roof above their heads? How many children lost their parents?

"That's not like I imagined our come back." Bow whispered when they were climbing the stairs to the castle.  
"It's almost like they are accusing us for something..." Glimmer added and looked down.

The blonde warrior felt really bad for her friends.  
She couldn't even imagine how Glimmer must be feeling now. Her family was responsible for people's safety.  
And even if Adora didn't even think of blaming anybody for what have happend, she knew that people will be. They see it as the rulers haven;t done enough to protect them. In war you just have to find someone to blame for your pain.

She put her hand on Glimmer's arm,

"Glimmer, don't try to blame yourself for what happend..." The blonde whispered. "There was not your fault. We can't control everything."  
"But I am partly responsible for them." Princess had tears in her eyes. "And some day I will have to take full responsibility. If I can't do anything now, then what queen will I be?"

Before Adora or Bow could say something else the gate to the castle opened.

The trio and the escorting squad quickly got inside the castle. Adora felt kind of relieved wjen the gate closed behind them. She wouldn't stand those looks much longer. Neither her friends.  
But the closed gate made her also feel trapped. Trapped with the consequences for her actions.

She just hoped that Catra is doing better then her.

"Get off me!" Catra growled.

She tried to fight with the guard that pushed her to the locker, but with the handcuffs she couldn't do much.

She wished Scorpia was with her, but her friend has been taken to the opposite side of the dungeons. The guards probably didn't want them to contact. If they were separated, they were easier to break. Catra already knew this technic.

She was not surprised of what had happend. She really wasn't. But she couldn't hide that this hurts. Part of her trusted Adora. And again she is the looser.  
Again she trusted the wrong person.

The woman seemed little annoyed with her, but she didn't give up. She grabbed Catra by her collar and pushed her down.

"Listen, you little twat." She held her shirt. "I know what kind of relationship you and that blonde-superstar was. And I won't let you get out of this place. You will understand how we treat the Horde. If you thought that you're here for holidays, then you were wrong."

Catra hissed when she had to stand on her toes to breath and her wound was stretched. 

"You will see how we treat Horde." She pushed her away and Catra's back hit the cold wall. 

Catra whined quietly when the pain shot her spine. She exhaled shivery and looked at the woman. She won't give that woman satisfaction. The guard slowly took off her helmet and calmly look at the magicat. She pierced her with cold glance and like a predator, she took slowly three steps.

She stoped above Catra who tried to look strong, but she knew that she has no chances in her current position. She looked with hate at the woman who just smirked.

"You know, it's funny that you think that you can scare me." She knelt and tilted Catra's chin with her thumb. "I love that look though... So fierce and wild. Not for long. I can't wait to break that spirit."

Catra did her best not to spit on the woman when her face was dangerously close. She could see her high cheekbones and perfectly white teeth when she smiled mischeviously.  
Those green eyes were biting magicat's soul like mad dogs.

The woman patted little to strongly and got up.

"Unfortunately for you, I will be the one to keep an eye on you." She smirked. "Now, get up!"

"Your Majesty..." Adora gulped when they stood in front of the throne. 

The woman raised her hand silencing her.  
Adora felt her heart bumping so fast that it could jump out from her chest. When they were going here she didn't think about the meeting with Glimmer's mother. She was thinking only about Catra.  
Now, when she stood in front of the Queen... 

"I don't even know what to say..." Queen Angela looked at her daughter. "What have you been thinking, Glimmer?! You disapeared, not telling me anything! I had to sent four different guard squads to find you! And what they found? The three of you in the forest, in snowstorm with two of the most dangerous enemies of ours!"  
"Mother, please, let me explain..."  
"Explain?!" She fly off the throne and stood in front of them. Adora mentaly hunched when the Queen towered above her. "Have you even thought how would I feel?! How scared I was?! You ran after the battle, I was scared that they kiddnapped you again!"

Adora felt bad for her friend. She was the one to blame, not Glimmer or Bow.

"Your Majesty, it's not her fault." Adora finally found her voice, but immidiately understood that speaking was a bad idea. She saw Angela's mad face and shivered. "They went after me, it's all my fault!"  
"You, Adora..." Angela turned to her and spoke this time with calmer voice. But not this kind of good calm, more like deadly calm. "Broke the order. I told you to stay... But what my daughter did was only her own decision, she should stay, not follow you... But you reminded me... You brought two Horde's soldiers to our Kingdom. What's that suppose to mean!? Do you know how dangerous and foolish it was?!"

Adora did her best to not to drop her head and stay still. She wished that she could run away from this place.

"They left the Horde." She tried to explain and prepared that Angela will interupt her. But that never came. "Catra was the one who helped us escape from the Fright Zone and..."  
"And was the one who kidnapped my daughter." Angela raised her eyebrow but let the blonde warrior continue.  
"Yes, but..." Adora took a deep breath. "Now, she is paying for helping us... The Horde is after her, they want them dead... She has nowhere to go..."

Angela rubbed her face with tiredness. Glimmer and Bow immidiately stiffed.

"Please, don't..." She stopped the girl. "Don't tell me that you want to ask me to let her stay here. "  
"She may be useful!" Glimmer interupted. "She has information that can be useful..."  
"But she can not be trusted, Glimmer." Her mother said. "You want me to let our enemies stay here... This is the most ridiculus thing I have ever heard!"

Bow rubbed his arm and bite his lip.

"But you let Adora stay..." He said shyly.  
"That's different!" He jumped when Queen looked at him. "The sword choosed her and..."  
"So, if not the sword, you wouldn't let her join us?!" Glimmer looked at her mom outraged. "She is our friend and one of the most needed people we needed in the Alliance!"

Her mother looked at the girl and sighed.  
She didn't mean it like that. She knew that there are good people in the Horde, but not everyone is leading the army.  
In the dungeons there were two highly ranged soldiers, those ones who made so much troubles for the Rebellion. And she had the personal resentment for them – she will never forgive the kidnapping of her daughter.

"Adora didn't lead the army against us." Angela said.  
"Neither they did!" Adora almost jumped when she remembered what she heard from Catra and Scorpia's talk. For the first time she didn't feel bad for eavesdropping. 

That caught Angela's attention. She looked carefully at now excited blonde.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "She was the one..."  
"No!" Adora should be scared of interupting the Queen, but now she didn't care. "It wasn't her! I mean... Even Catra thought that she was leading them. But in truth that was Shadow Weaver! She was in charge!"

She didn't bring that not the whole army was under Weaver's control and she wished that Angela will never find out. It wasn't a lie, right? It's just half of the truth. 

"Shadow Weaver is back." She explained. "And she gave the order to kill Catra."  
"Why?" Angela raised her perfect eyebrows. "I thought that Catra was one of the Captains. Why Shadow Weaver would want to kill her?"  
"Because Catra dethronized her." Blonde said. "But... It was just one of the reasons... I mean, she had always hate Catra... Since we were children, she was bulling her..."

Everyone could see how Adora's face is falling at the memory. And Adora is still blaming herself for this.  
She felts her throat tightening when she saw Catra's face when Shadow Weaver caught them in her cabin. It was almost the same face that she saw when the guards handcuffed her and locked up.

"Adora." Angela spoke when the blonde went silence. "I understand that both of you have your story... But I can not just let the criminalists go. I can not leave my people in danger."  
"Mother, please..."  
"Your Majesty..."

Angela raised her hand again and they stopped. Even Glimmer.

"...But I can think about something..." She continued after few seconds. "...If they really have something useful... If they do, I will talk with other rulers in the Alliance."

When she stopped them, Adora thought that they lost the only chance. She promised Catra that she will be safe here. And now, Catra and her friend is in prison.  
But when she heard the last sentence, she glowed up.

"Really?!" She jumped. "Your Majesty, thank you so much!"  
"Adora." Queen's voice stayed calm and collected. "I'm doing this just because I trust your judgements. And I am not promising you anything."

Still, for Adora that was better than nothing. Queen Angela was one of the most respected people in the Alliance, if she will support Adora then they have chances."  
Before they got back, she had bigger hopes, but now she sees how it really looks. Now, she understands that she wasn't very realistic. She understands why Queen is so suspicious.

"And still, there is one more thing." Angela looked at them more strictly. "The three of you disobedied my orders. I can not let this just slip."

Adora saw Glimmer grimancing at this. She probably wished that after all this case with Catra and Scorpia, her mom forgave about them.  
But Angela has a great memory.

"Because it was first situation like this, I can be more gracious." Angela said. "You won't leave the castle until the next month. Moreover you will be working in kitchen...."  
"Oh, no..." Adora frowned when she heard Glimmer's whisper.

This didn't seem so bad, right? It's just the kitchen.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Adora bowed but she didn't miss the look on Angela's face. It was almost a barely visible smirk. Okay, that was weird.  
"Now, Bow, Adora." Angela straightened her face. "You may go. You should rest because you will start the work tomorow. I would like to talk with my daughter right now."  
"Of course, Your Majesty." Bow bowed and sent Glimmer apologetic look.

With the last worried look on their friend, tey left the room and quietly closed the big doors. The guards looked at them but didn't comment.  
Adora knew that everyone in the castle knows about their little mission. And most likely they didn't like that.

But Adora was quite surprised to see Artis standing next to the balustrade. He had his back turned on them, but blonde could feel that he is waiting for them. He tried to look nonchalant but Adora could see how his body stiffen a little when they closed the doors. He was waiting.

"Lady Adora... Bow..." He turned to them and shot a smile to the blonde. "Is everything alright? I hope you're not in trouble."

It was easy to see that he is talking to Adora, not to them.

"Um... We're fine." She felt very uncomfortable when she was called by 'lady'. She was a warrior, not an aristocrat.  
"We're on the kitchen chores." Bow added when he noticed Adora's nervous mood. "But it's just probably the Queen likes us."  
"I can understand why." Artis' eyes never left Adora which made her feel even more nervous. "But the kitchen work is not that... easy as it seems to be."  
"Erm... We should probably go." Adora grabbed Bow by his arm. "It's getting late."  
"Oh, please let me escort you." The man was pertinacious. "That's part of my job."

Bow raised his eyebrow and exchanged glance with Adora.

"I thought you said that you're mission is to protect Glimmer." He said.

It was obvious that Bow didn't like this guy.

"Sometimes I make exceptions for beautiful ladies." Adora really wanted to roll her eyes at this. 

She knew that he is trying to flirt with her since they met. He was very confident, but tried to be kind and polite. He acted like a gentleman, but for sure he wasn't that great gentleman. In his twenties, with shoulder lenght hair every girl in the castle was looking at him. She couldn't miss how many girls were around when they went into the castle. And she didn't miss how pleasured he was then.

"Actualy, we need to discuss few things before we left to sleep." Bow stood closer to Adora. "If you excuse us..."

That was really visible sign. Even a deaf person could understand.

"I see..." Artis face dropped a little and for a second Adora could see the shine of the envy in his eyes. But he quickly gave her the charming smile. "In that case... Good night, Bow... Lady Adora..."

He bowed to her and went down the stairs.  
They stood at the corridor until he disapeared from their sight. Bow still stood close to his friend for what Adora was really grateful.

"What was that?" Adora asked when she was sure that Artis is gone.  
"I have no idea." Bow said, still looking at the place where Artis disapeared. "But for some reason I don't like this guy."  
They went through the corridor to Adora's room.

When they were walking, the blonde felt the guards' gaze. It was almost accusing and like in first months when she was in Bright Moon. Helping the Horde's soldiers made her look untrustful.  
They didn't want a traitor here.

"Do you think this will work?" She whispered when they passed pair of servants.  
"Honestly... I don't know." He scratched his head. "It depends on what Scorpia and Catra will do. Glimmer's mom can persuade the rest of the rulers to let them stay, but she needs something in exchange. She won't prove that they can be loyal to the Alliance if they won't tell anything..."  
"I need to talk with them." She said. "They don't know what is going on. They are probably thinking that they are waiting for the tribunal... They are scared and... I can't speak for Scorpia... But if Catra don't know the plan, she won't tell anything."

He nodded slowly but he had worried expression.

"I'm afraid that you won't talk with them." He bite his lip. "If they are lock up, we probably won't be allowed to see them."  
"We need to get Queen's permission." She said.  
"I doubt we will get this." His face fell. "She needs to see that they will be loyal without any help. She probably knows that without us, they don't know what will happend to them."

Damn it. Adora mentaly slapped herself in mind. He was right, they won't be allowed any near the dungeons.

"The guards don't trust us anymore." She said. "There is no way they will let us go there."  
"I can feel their gazes on me."Bow shivered.  
"But..." Adora frowned a little. She didn't like what she had in mind but this might be their only option for now. "Artis seems quite..."  
"Adora, don't. I know what you want to say, but trust me, it's a bad idea." He stopped her. "We can't trust this guy."

She knew this is a bad idea. And she really hates that idea. But she didn't see any other ways.

"I know, but..." She bite her fingernail. "Maybe we should take the risk."  
"Look, I know a little bit about him." He looked at her with worries. "And there is no way he will help us."  
"Why?  
"He... Is the son of the Royal Guard's Captain." Bow said. "That's why he has his own squad. They tried to silence the case down, but people knows. He get this job because of his father. He wouldn't become even a guard if not him. Artis was suspended on stealing the weapons from the armory. His dad had strong connection in officials area so he managed to make it down."  
"Stealing the weapons?" She frowned. "What for?"  
"I've heard that he was selling it to the people from outside the Kingdom." He said it little more quiet when they passed another guard. "I don't know if it is the truth but for sure there was something serious."

They stopped in front of Adora's room's doors. 

"So even Bright Moon has it's own dark secrets..." Adora said ironically.  
"Like every place."He nodded. "Just promise me... You won't do anything stupid... At least not until we discuss this with Glimmer." 

Adora looked at him. He acted differently from what she was used to. It was like he had grown up in those few weeks. His face was tired but not from the lack of rest. It was like he was troubled by something.  
She could notice the beginnings of the facial hair on his jaw. His hair grew a little in those weeks. Then she realized how much time had passed since they could really rest. Firstly Glimmer was kidnapped, then they had to prepare to the battle, they had to protect the Bright Moon against the army and then searching for Catra.  
And Adora never thought about this. How much her friends needed rest.

"You know..." Adora met his eyes. "I really need to cut your hair..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally our squad got to the Bright Moon. Of course it would be to easy if everything goes like planned so they will have to work harder to fix some things.  
> The aftermath of the Battle of Bright Moon won't make anything easier...
> 
> /// And for people who loves Scorpia - don't worry, she will be appearing more in the near future!///  
> Okay, so chapter 12 is on! Let me know if you like it, if you have any objections or if you want to ask some question!
> 
> And if somewhere in text, you found the word "won't" instead of "want" and it doesn't make any sens - I'm really sorry, I don't know why but sometimes I'm just writting it.  
> See ya!
> 
> Ps. I forgot to say, if some of you had read the "Flour Angels" then you may know why Glimmer wasn't very happy about the kitchen duties. And those who hadn't - you'll understand soon ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Adora woke up early. Really early.  
She groaned and hit the alarm clock to shut it down. She rubbed her eyes and looked throught the window. It was still dark. What kind of devil is making people get up in such early time?

The blonde stretched her muscles and whined when she heard crack.

At first she thought that kitchen duties will be actually nice, but boy... Waking up at 4 a.m. after long mission would kill everyone.

She took her clothes and went to the bathroom. She took quick shower and brushed her teeth.  
She splashed the cold water on her face, hoping that this will help her mind wake up. But when she looked in the mirror, she understood that cold water won't help her. Her face was paller then ever and dark circles under her eyes was showing how much last weeks took it's tool on her.

She dressed up and got out of her room. Quitely she closed the doors so she won't wake up other people in the castle, but she didn't miss the annoyed look on guard's face.

Adora turned away from the woman and was in a point of leaving before realization hit her.  
That was the first time she saw the guard under her doors. Nobody before was there.  
'They really don't trust me.' She thought.

She felt that judging look when she was going down the stairs.  
The relief came when she saw her friends waiting at the corridor. They looked exactly like Adora. Exhausted.

"Hey..." She forced herself to use the rest of her energy to speak. Her throat was still dry after sleep.  
"Mm..." Glimmer muttered when she got closer to them.

The pinkhaired girl nudged Bow whose eyes shot open in a second.

"Wha?.. What?" He looked around and noticed his blonde friend. "Oh, Adora, you're here..."

He hid a yawn in his hand.

"Let's go." Glimmer said. "We shouldn't make the cook wait..."  
"Is he that bad?" Adora asked. 

She always imagined him as a little short, chubby old man, bald on top of his head. In her mind he looked like kind and polite monk.  
"You'll see..." Bow gulped.

They went through the corridors and Adora's sleepy mind almost got lost. She didn't remember to be in this part of castle.  
Some servants were greeting them as they were passing the rooms. The blonde never actually thought how people were working here. They just were here... But now she could see that they really have much work to do.

She saw an old lady ironing clothes and a young man putting the clean clothes on the hangers, then they passed the pair in black suits, probably the waiters. Bow almost bumped into a guy with a hand-cart fulled withfresh flowers. Now, Adora understands why in every morning she could see fresh flowers in the Hall and on windowsills. 

She saw the bald guy with brown mustache in red suit talking with a man who was holding a huge pile of tablecloths.

He looked at them and quickly greeted them. From the distinctions on his uniform Adora assumed that he must be the butler.  
"Princess Glimmer." His voice was not as deep as Adora imagined, but she could hear the British accent. "I was informed that you and your friends will be joing us for some time. Please, you should hurry up, the Royal Cook is already inside."

He pointed on large doors. Adora could smell that this has to be the kitchen. No other room could smell like this.

They went to the big white room filled with delicious scents. Adora looked around and saw many people busteling around. They were like someone had charmed them. They were doing their duties with surprising swiftness, nit even looking at each other.

And then, she noticed him.  
The old, stoop-shouldered man with glasses and grey hair. He was yelling at someone, but Adora couldn't even understand what he was saying. Yep, not as she had imagined him.

He turned to them.

"There you are!" He yelled with that squawking voice and pointed the ladle on them like he was holding a sword. "You are late! What are you waiting for?! Get down to work!"

Bow jumped when he was forced to catch the big bowl with flour and eggs. 

"I said, go down to work!" The Royal Cook yelled again. "All of you!"

Adora and Glimmer exchanged little scared looks and quickly grabbed the same bowls as Bow had been holding. They were mixing the components in hurry, feeling the breath of Royal Cook on their' necks.

"Faster! Faster!" He was flaping the ladle around almost hitting a guy near him. "We need to feed the whole castle!"

Adora speeded up mixing and felt her arms trembling. Her muscles protested against that but she knew that she had no choice. Being a warrior is one thing... Mixing and mashing up is copmplitely different story.  
After a minute some lady came and took the bowl from her hands and told her to get another one.  
She looked at the long table with bowls and sighed. It will be a long day.

Two hours later Adora's muscles hate her. By the end of work, she was covered with flour and even the idea of eating the breakfast wasn't raising her spirit. Definitely, she couldn't even look at the food.

Only one think was keeping her sane. Maybe Catra will get food that she made. Or, well, that she helped to made.  
Oh and Scorpia... Yeah, Scorpia too...

"I assume that kitchen duties weren't something you had expected?" Angela gave a little laugh when she looked at the trio.

They didn't have any energy to respond. Adora just nodded like Bow and Glimmer.

"Well, now you'll know better than getting yourself in troubles again." Glimmer's aunt - Castapella laughed. "But I must admit that the food was good. Maybe you should help in kitchen more often?"

She laughed even harder when she saw their teriffied faces.

"Never!" Glimmer cried out.  
"From what I've heard you still have a month o this work." Castapella reminded her.

Glimmer's face dropped even more after hearing this. It's really great when your family support you, right?

"But, let's get down to buissness." Queen Angela cleared her throat. "I call you because I had spoke with my sister about your... Request."

Adora didn't miss that pause in the sentence.  
Her body stiffen when she waited for the queen to continue. She could feel her heart beating faster and her hands getting wet with sweat.

"I must say that I was quite taken aback when I learned that you brought Horde with you." Castapella looked this time directly on Adora, which made her hunch up a little in her sit. "And I am not very happy about this..."

Adora exchanged look with her friends.

"But, after the talk with my daughter I decided to give it a chance." Angela continued. "For some reason she had faith in our prisoners... I am not going to pretend like I understand this... But I know that everyone deserve a chance. But my dear children... They will have only one chance. If they tell me information that might e useful, I will call the Congress."  
"Your Majesty, can we talk with them firstly?" Bow asked when he was sure that he won't interupt her.  
"I'm sorry children, but I can't let this happend." Adora's heart dropped when she heard that. "I need to be certain that they want to join the Rebellion. And it must be their decisions. They will be interogated in three days."

Adora wasn't surpised by that. She knew that Glimmer's mother had more important buissness as a queen right now. After the battle, she had to raise her profile a little bit. It may sounds bad but in truth she had to do this. People are hurt and suspicious, many of them had lost the trust in her.  
Angela had to show that she cares about them. 

Glimmer told the blonde how the army was organized to help in fixing the houses and other buildings that had been ruined during the attack.  
Moreover, there are military stands with warm food and clothes. Victims of the last events can get help in every aspects. Medics are treating the hurt ones and the searching groups are looking for people trapped under the ruins.  
And Angela was superintending all of that every day. 

"Mom, please, they won't say anything if they don't know what will happend to them." Glimmer tried to convince her mother. "How can they trust the offer if..."  
"Glimmer, I've already made decision." Angela stopped her. "If they won't trust it, then they will be taken to the tribunal."

Adora bite her lip to prevent herself from screaming.  
How could she expect Catra to trust the Alliance when she is kept in the detention?  
She has to talk with Catra, no matter what.

And she had an idea how to do this.

"No." Glimmer shook her head. "No, no, no, no. Adora, it's a terrible idea."  
"But Glimmer, just listen..."  
"Adora, maybe we should just..." Bow tried to speak between his arguing friends.  
"You don't even know what I want to say!" Adora was ready to rip her hair off her head. "Why won't you just listen for a second?!"

They spent last 30 minutes on arguing about sneaking into the dungeons, but when Adora just said Artis' name, her friends immidiately tried to stop her.  
Even if she expected at least Bow to let her talk, she was wrong. He stood by Glimmer's side.

And Glimmer didn't want to hear any of this. 

"Adora, maybe you should just trust her." Glimmer's throat tightened at the word "her". "It's like my mom said – if she can be trusted, then she will tell everything on her own."  
"Oh, really? Yeah, sure, because when you're getting handcuffed and closed in prison, you are just full of trust and fait." Adora couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. "I know Catra enough to know how suspicious she is in normal situations. She won't say the word."

Glimmer turned her head away so her friends won't see the fire in her eyes.  
She really wanted to say the truth. To say how much she wanted Catra not to tell anything. She wanted her to spend the rest of her life in prison. To get rid of her.  
She wouldn't be worried that Catra will hurt her friends. And she wouldn't take Adora from her.

But she didn't say this. She wasn't blind.  
Glimmer didn't want Adora to hate her for her thoughts.

"Do you know how dangerous it will be?" Glimmer rubbed her face.  
"I know, I know..."Adora's voice got softer. "That's why I'm not asking you to go with me."

Bow and Glimmer looked at her confused.

"What?!" They yelled unisono.

Adora raised her hands in attemp of stopping them.

"You want to go there alone?!" Glimmer looked at her like she grew second head.  
"I won't be alone." Adora said. "That's what I want to say. Artis will be there..."

Bow's jaw tightened.  
He really didn't like this guy. Ad the idea of him and one of his best friends being alone made his blood boil. He can't let them stay together alone. Not after he saw how Artis was looking at Adora.

"That's the point." He's face got darker. "Adora, I told you that we can't trust him!"  
"I'm not going to trust him!" She said. "But we can use him. You saw how he didn't want to leave us yesterday. I'm sure that he could lead me to the prison if I play this well."

Glimmer shook her head. She already heard about yesterday's situation.

"And then, he would report this to Glimmer's mom." Bow crossed his arms. "She went really easy on us. We just broke the rules. But this? Breaking to the prison? What will happend if she finds out?"  
"That's why she wants to go alone!" Glimmer pointed accusing finger at Adora. "So only she would have problems!"

Bow nodded and looked at Adora. 

"Bow, we both saw how grippy Artis was." She tried to explain. "If I play my cards right he will let me in."

She looked at her friends. They both kept her faces congealed.

"Guys, please..." She was almost begging. "Don't try to stop me. I have to talk with Catra. I can't lose her again..."

Bow's impression softened a little bit after that. He really knew how much Adora cared about her former teammate.  
Glimmer's, on the other hand, hardened. She didn't look pleased.

"We are not letting you go alone." Glimmer sighed. "Have you already thought about some plan?"  
"Uh..." Adora scratched her head.

She did think about the plan. A little bit.  
Firstly she wanted to know that her friends will know what she wants to do.They would be furious if she didn't tell them.  
And she was really relieved after they agreed. She wouldn't want to be against them. The afterwards of last events with the Horde had already frayed their nerves.

"I thought that I would meet with him..." She said with little embarassment. "Ask him to spend some time and um..."  
"So you don't really have a plan." Glimmer rubbed her face. She tried to keep the growl inside. Sometimes her friends could be really dumb.  
"Look, I just wanted you to know first!" Adora justified. 

Glimmer sighed and sat on Adora's bed. It was much harder than her own and she had to stop herself from grimancing. She remembered the time when they had to change the bed because Adora said that it was too soft and she couldn't sleep on it.  
After Adora's first night in the castle, Glimmer came in the morning to wake her up. She had freezed in fear when she didn't find the former Horde's soldier in the bed. She wanted to call the guards, she thought that everything was just a trap and they had let the enemy got into to castle. But then she heard quiet breathing from behind the bed.  
She looked over it and found the blonde warrior sleeping on the floor.

When Glimmer realized how much time had passed since that morning she felt sting in her chest. Those memories were still fresh in her mind, but since the beggining they've been through many things.  
And they were together in this.

But now?  
At first, Glimmer thought that she'll be with the two of her friends together for ever. But the war made her realize how much they are risking. They've already lost people. And now, Glimmer has to help Adora get one of their biggest enemy from prison.  
She knew that Adora and Catra have their past. And that they were friends, even if Glimmer doesn't understand why.

She really can see how much Adora cares about that anim... about Catra. And that is the most painful spot for Glimmer. It hurts that she and Bow are not enough for Adora. That she also needs Catra to be happy.  
Is it so bad that Glimmer just doesn't want to be left?

She already had lost her father. For her whole life she had only Bow and her mother. When she meet Adora, her family grew up. She had her mother, Bow and Adora.  
Now, she's feeling that she is loosing one of her friends.

"Okay." Glimmer bite her lip. "I may have know what to do..."

Adora shifted uncomfortably when she fixed her hair again. She wasn't used to have her hair down. And for the past year she got used to have her sword whenever she was going out. She was so broken when she had to leave it at the prom. 

She took a deep breath and put her hand on the balustrade. She wasn't ready for this.  
Adora was repeating that she IS ready like a mantra for past hour but now when she closed the doors to her room and went to the stairs in the hallway she felt her stomach flinch.

She knew that if something went wrong, Bow will be there in a second. With Glimmer, he will be watching over the whole mission.

'Breath in... and out... In and out, Adora...' She slapped herself mentaly. 'It's not so hard...'

She forced herself to smile when she saw the guard's captain. 

He was standing near the entrance, waiting for her. He wasn't wearing the armor anymore but he's clothes were still telling 'I'm in royal duties'. The white shirt was fitting his annoyingly perfect white smile.

"Lady Adora." He reached his hand to help her walk down the stairs. She swallowed the growl and gently put her hand in his one. "It's a real pleasure that you managed to meet with me."

She wanted to answer but she didn't really know what to say. She felt so nervous and uncomfortable when she noticed how people are looking at them.  
Of course, the most handsome guy in the Brightmoon and She-Ra. It must be very entertaining for every gossiper.

"I've booked a table in Jules Verne for tonight." He said when he let her go first through the gate. "There will be a recital of Guianno Varlotti. He's a very popular soloist from the Sand Kingdom. I bet you will like this and..."

When he was talking Adora searched through her memory for the name of that restaurant. Glimmer had told her about this. It was one of the most exclusive restaurants in the Bright Moon. And one of the most expensive places.

It made her shiver inside. This guy was really trying hard but Adora just couldn't like him. Maybe collarhe was nice but all this time she had the image of him handcuffing Catra in front of her eyes. Maybe that was the reason why she was so disgusted when she was forced to grab his hand.

When she looked furtively at him, she began to think if he wasn't cold in this jacket. Was he trying to look so 'cool' that he wore the slim but good-looking clothes instead of the warm ones?

'What a show pony.' Mentaly Adora rolled her eyes.

She shivered when some pair looked at them and whispered something. They didn't even mind looking at them when Adora looked into their eyes. What kind of people do something like this?

As they were walking down the street, the streetlights began to flash with gently flaming afterglow. The small snowflake sticked to her collar and she brushed it off.

Adora looked at the cafeterias – it surprised her how many people she could see there. They were talking and laughing even if the buildings around were smashed. It contrasted with the army on the streets and people looking for the hurt ones.  
It was like two different worlds. On the left side were people who were sitting, eating and laughing while the musican played some happy song on the piano. On the right we had people suffering form injures and lost of their homes, families and friends. They've lost everything they had. 

It was almost unbeliviable. How could that even exists together?  
Starving people who wait to get the small package with food from the army stands and people who eats the cake behind the glass wall.  
Children who look for their parents and adults who dance to the slow sounds of piano?

While getting deeper and deeper to the heart of the town Adora began to understand how it was possible. It wasn't just one cafeteria with people. She saw the backeries, restaurants filled with well-looking people while on the other side of the street some man with the bandage covering his eye was kneeling on the old blanket and asking everybody about his daughter.  
But after some time she finally understood.  
People just needed this. It wasn't just that they wanted to sit in the restaurant and watch the kids who were begging for food.  
Going to the place like restaurant was a poor substitute of the normality.

"Everything's alright?" Artis's voice brought her back to reality.  
"Wha?... Yeah, sure..." She blinked and forced herself to smile.  
"You didn't answer my question." He stopped in front of some building.  
"What question?"

Adora looked at the fascia writen in French italics. Jules Verne.

"I asked you if you would like to join me in the accolade ceremony." He opened the doors for her.

Adora came in still feeling his eyes on her back.  
She heard about this ceremony – some of the guards were getting promoted. From what she heard, after the ceremony there will be a banquet. It's like a big prom. Again.  
No, she didn't want to go. She had more important things to do.

They came to the table near the small fontane.  
Adora could understand now why this place is so expensive. It was shining with gold and marble. Even if not every table was taken she could see the white cards with 'booked' on it. 

She was curious if this place took any damage during the attack. If it did she could see any proof of it. It looked incredible, even if she didn't like places like this. Maybe she would enjoy being here but not with Artis. If it was Catra tough...

The warm lights gently shined at them when Adora sat at the soft chair.

"I..." The waiter took her coat and gave them the menu. "Yes, sure. When will it be?"  
"In three days." His smile didn't even hide a triumph. 

O shoot.

"Three days?" She repeated. "Then I'm sorry, but... There will be the interrogation and..."  
"But you don't have to be there, right?"He interupted with slight frown. "It's a prisoners' case, not a political meeting."

Adora did her best not to get up and kick him in his nuts. She knew she couldn't do this – she needed him. Her fists tightened under the table when she exhaled.

"I have few questions for the prisoner." Adora kept her voice calm, almost political. "As a She-Ra I met with those prisoners on the battlefield few times. It's my duty for the Kingdom, I know that as a Captain you must understand how important it is."  
She looked at the menu, trying to look calm when she was reading the names of the dishes. She didn't even read them, just looked so she didn't have to look at Artis.

"Y-Yes." It was probably the first time when he was taken aback. "Of course, I do understand."

Adora risked a quick glance on him and saw his face falling when he grabbed his own menu.  
His fingers tightened at the pages almost digging in them.

"That's a shame though." She said which attracted his attention. He looked over the menu. "I really wanted to go. I've never been on the ceremony like this."

Okay, Adora. Now, nice and smooth, let him make a move. Don't be pushy. Let him think that he can do something, that he can have the control.

It took few minutes before he answered, but when he did he had this smile as before. He looked nonchalant and polite again.

"You know..."He leaned little closer to her. "There is an option."  
"Oh?" She made her best surprised impression. "What do you mean?"

She felt really uncomfortable when he leaned a little over the table.

"I know that the prisoners can't be seen but..." Artis shoot her his perfect smile. "I think there can be one exception."

Mentaly she smiled. She won.

The waiter came to them again and asked for the orders. While Artis really invited something, Adora choosed quickly the first dish from the list. She totally forgot about the food.  
Come on, focus Adora. You're so close, don't ruin this.

"I can take the watch on the prisoners and give you some time to interrogate them." He said.  
"Really?" Now she really smiled. "Would you do this for me?"  
"Yes, sure." He said. "You said that you had never been on the accolade ceremony. Then you would come with me."

'With me.' Adora mentaly threw up.

"That would be great."  
"Good, is tomorow okay?"  
"Yes, it's perfect."

The waiter came back with two silver plates. He put the plates with food down and opened the bottle of champagne. Adora didn't even notice when it was ordered.

"Enjoy your meal." The waiter smiled and bowed before leaving.

Adora looked at her plate. She didn't even know what did she order and this thing looked weird. It was probably some fish. Probably...

"Well then..." Artis raised his chalice. "Let's not talk about work anymore. It's time to have fun."  
"Right." She raised her own one and forced to smile. "For the meeting."

And with the soft clang of the glass the worst evening in her life had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you don't have a feeling that I forgot about Scorpia. I did not.  
> Scorpia is one of the most precious characters in the show and I love her with my whole heart - but here it's not about my feelings but Adora's. 
> 
> Adora is very wary about Scorpia and she is jealous about her relationship with Catra. Even if she is little grateful towards Scorpia for keeping eye on Catra, Adora would prefer if it was her, not Scorpia who was by Catra's side this whole time.  
> So she's not that happy to see Scorpia. Catra is her priority and that's why she is always thinking about meeting Catra, not  
> Catra and Scorpia.  
> Oh geez how many times had I repeated their names?
> 
> And I hate Artis. I really do.  
> And you have no idea how much I want to skip the whole action and just go for some Catradora. Ughh...
> 
> Sorry if you found some mistakes but it's getting late :3


	14. Chapter 14

"Never again." Adora stormed to Glimmer's room.

She wipped all her make up and tied her hair in Glimmer's bathroom, leaving the clothes there. She dressed in her pajamas and fell on the armchair.

"It didn't look that bad..." Glimmer shot her a worried look.  
"Didn't it?" Adora covered her eyes with her fist. "Well, it was that bad. I'm glad it's over."  
"Uh... It's not yet." Glimmer didn't really want to worry her friend. "You'll have to see him again tomorrow... Unless we resign from the...."  
"No!" Adora opened her eyes and looked at Glimmer. "I can stand him one day longer."

Glimmer huffed but didn't comment.   
She was actually counting that Adora won't be able to deal with Artis anymore. That's why the princess stopped Bow before he could do anything during their 'date'.   
It's not like they hadn't seen how clingy the Guard's Captain was toward Adora when they left the restaurant. He drank little too much champagne and Adora couldn't get rid of him.

Maybe it was mean of Glimmer that she didn't let Bow intervene even if they promised Adora that they will help if something happend. Glimmer knew that Adora could handle the situation but she hoped that her blonde friend give up on trying to get to the dungeons.

"But you know..." Glimmer started when she telepothed both of them to her bed. It didn't surprise Adora anymore but she couldn't hold quiet 'yip' when she landed at soft texture. "He won't give up so easly..."  
"What do you mean?" Adora perked at her from behind her hands.   
"You're giving him hope." Glimmer said. "If you stop seeing him just after seeing Catra he will become suspicious."  
"Do you think he can betray us?" Adora turned on her side to face her friend.   
"I don't know." Glimmer said. "But if my mom will find out..."

Adora exhaled and turned on her back again. She looked at the ceiling.  
Of course she was worried that Glimmer's mom will get to know what are they doing. She was freaked out that she can pull her friends into bigger trouble.

"I still can say that it was only my idea." Adora said.   
"And you will be punished." Glimmer raised her eyebrow. "What will you get from this?"

'Catra.' Adora thought. 'That's what I will get.'

"Glimmer, I have to do this." Adora whsipered after few seconds. She didn't have to look at her friend to feel her burning sight. "I know that you may disagree with me but... I need Catra in my life. She's not pure but so am I. And even if she plays rough I know the truth. Behind the fangs and claws there is a scared little kitten... I miss her Glimmer and now I have a chance to get her back."

Glimmer's jaw was stiffening during listening. She felt the sting in her chest but she tried to hide the pain. She just couldn't stand that she is not enough for Adora. The three of them are friends so why does Adora need also Catra?

"Why do you want to help her so bad?" Glimmer's voice was weak. "After all she did to us? To you?"  
"Glimmer, my whole life Catra was being punished for my mistakes. Every time I did something wrong, she was getting hurt." Adora swallowed when the most painful memories came into her mind. "And then, I left her. Trust me, I hurt her even more then she had ever hurt me."

Adora felt the heat under her eyelids when she saw those images again. She saw those beautiful eyes filled with tears. Those bruises on her skin that she never wanted to tell how she got them. The ribs that Adora could see even through Catra's shirt.   
She's not going to let this happend again. She has a debt to pay.

"I messed up as a friend." She finished. "I can't change the past but I can change the future... And the Horde will be much weaker without Catra. She may be hotheaded but she is one of the most skillful warriors I have ever seen."

She didn't add that everytime she could hold Catra in her arms made her heart warm up. Or that every spot on her skin where Catra touched her was almost burning. Or how she imagined how soft Catra's lips must be. Or how she wanted to kiss them to prove that her imagination is right.

"You don't own her anything." Glimmer's voice was almost empty. "After what she had done, you don't own her help."  
"Maybe I don't..." Adora closed her eyes when the moon light landed on her face. "But I want to."

She didn't hear any comment from her friend so she decided that the talk is over. The blonde knew that Catra is a harsh topic for Glimmer and she didn't want to start a fight, She was too tired for this.  
Adora wrapped her arms around Glimmer's body and ignored the weird feeling inside. She will worry about this later. It was time to sleep.

"Are you ready?" Bow asked her friend when they stopped near the town hall.

They were supposed to meet with Artis here. Well, Adora was supposed to meet him but her friends didn't agree on letting her go alone again. Bow was so furious about last night that he didn't want to leave her with this guy.

"I don't know." Adora's hands were trembling furiously. She took a deep breath. "I don't know what to tell her."

Glimmer grabbed her hand and squized it gently. She wasn't happy about this meeting but she had to stand up for her best friend.  
She looked around at the people at the main square. Many of them were going to work probably. They were always busy. Running from one place to another.  
Many workers were helping in rebulding the ruined buildings.

But she could also see people who were just sitting and observating everything. Hunched on the sidewalks and benches. Those who lost homes. Jobless and homeless. Unemployemt raised since the battle. People who had relatives in other town left to find some help. Others spend every day on sitting on the kerbstone and waiting for daily allocation of food.   
Many of them couldn't even go to temporary shelters or asylums because they were overfilled.

Bright Moon wasn't prepared for the results like that.  
"Don't worry." Glimmer squized her hand. "It can't be that bad... Guys..."

Her friends looked at her and followed her sight.

Adora shivered when she saw the last person she wanted to see right now. She could just hope that this will be their last meeting.

"Ah, Lady Adora..." Artis approached to them with this annoying smile. "I didn't know that you will bring your friends. Princess Glimmer, Bow..." He bowed.  
"Yes, we thought that this would be better to go together." Adora said when she noticed Bow's tightened jaw.   
"Right, that prisoner is dangerous but..." He rested his hand on the sword attached to his hip. "I can protect you. It is my duty... And pleasure."

Adora saw how Bow rolled his eyes and she had to fight with herself to not to do the same thing. Every day she was asking herself why every girl is looking at this guy with hearts in their eyes.  
He was one of the most cliched and repellent person she had ever met...  
Okay, except Shadow Weaver.

"We also have few questions." Glimmer interupted and save Adora from awkward silence. "I hope it's not a problem."  
"No, of course it's not, Princess Glimmer." He shot her a smile. "I'm just little surprised. In that case we should hurry. We have about an hour before the other guards will come."

Glimmer looked at the townhall's clock. When the clock chimed the midday, they will have to run. 

Adora had never expected Bright Moon to have dungeons.  
Glimmer told her that they were built many years ago, at the beginning of the Alliance. Just after the first attack on the Bright Moon.   
But they were never used. 

Seems like King Micah never agreeded on using them. While his wife was insisting on having some extra security measures, Micah had soften heart. He didn't want to take prisoners and the army was ordered to leave the hurt Horde's soldier, so their companion could save them from the battle field. 

After Micah's death, Glimmer's mother couldn't force herself to change this order. It was like an obligation to her late husband.   
Because of that, the dungeons weren't used. 

Until now. 

Adora wasn't sure what to expect from this building. It was a tower on the east side of the town. Placed near the barracks. This was probably meant to be the military part of the Bright Moon. Less civilians and more guards. The training fields and the storehouses with weapon.  
People didn't have to see this. 

She felt shivers going down her spine when the gate closed behind them. The eyes of guards and small group of men were on them. Untrustful and suspicious.

"Captain." A blackskinned man with dark beard came to them. He noticed Glimmer and saluted quickly before turning his attention to Artis. "I didn't expect to see you here today. You were off the duty until tomorrow."  
"That's right, Sir." Artis came a step in front of them. "However, Princess Glimmer and her friends wanted to check the condition of our supplies."  
"Is that so?" The man looked at them cagily. "Forgive me, my Princess, but may I ask why now?"

Glimmer tensed a little but she knew what to say. She was repeating those words like mantra since she woke up.

"The Kingdom on the seas wants to sell new kind of weapon." She tried to keep control on her voice. "We can win the auction if we will hurry. That's why we need to check it now, before the Frozen Kingdom will find out about it. We all know, how Princess Frosta can be enthusiatic about weapon."

Glimmer felt her heart beating rapidly when the man was looking at her. Even if he was polite to her, she could see how steady and steel his eyes were.

"Then, I won't lose your time anymore." He made a flat bow. "Captain Artis knows the way."

He saluted when they parted and went to the storehouses.

Adora was fighting with herself to not turn back to see if the man is still standing there. She felt his glare burning on her back.

"He complitely ignored us." Bow whispered to her.   
"Yeah, I know." Adora whispered back. "They really must had lost the trust in us after the battle. They will be watching us..."

Bow exchanged a worried look with Glimmer who tried to be as close to him as possible, at the same time trying not to look scared.  
Glimmer just couldn't calm down since they entered the east side. She was sweating and her heart was ready to jump out of her chest.

They entered the storehouse.

"Please, leave us." Glimmer said to guards. She kept her voice firm, not like princess but like the future queen.

The two men hesistanced but then they saluted and left.

The four of them waited untill they were sure that nobody is in earshot.   
"In seven minutes we will leave this place and slink to the tower." Artis said. "I paid my friend who has a watch on the enter of the prison to let us slip in. If someone sees us than we'll have to stop. There is only one chance."

Adora gulped and looked at her friends. Glimmer tightened her lips and Bow nodded.  
They were ready.

Adora was a warrior. She shouldn't be afraid but when she was hiding behind some waggon with hay, her heart was beating with fury.  
They had to split so nobody noticed them. Bow, Glimmer and Artis were already waiting for her behind the tower.

She couldn't run any further. Someone heard her.

She held her breath when the guard was slowly approaching. He was standing just behind the waggon.  
Few more steps and he will see her. Adora closed her eyes. She heard the clank.

Then the sound of footsteps disapeared.  
She found the courage to open her eyes but she stayed still. She noticed Bow gesturing for her from behind the building.

He must had thrown a rock to distrack the guard.

She got to her knees and ran to him without straightening up. She almost tripped over but in the last moment he caught her and pulled her behind the building.

"Thanks." She whispered. 

They went to the back doors where Glimmer and Artis were waitning.

"The second deck. You have about twenty minutes left." Artis opened the doors. He gave them bunch of brass keys. "Here, they are universal. Go, I have your backs." 

Adora took the keys and waited for her friends to go first. 

"Thank you." She said with real gratefulness to Artis before she chased after Glimmer and Bow.

It wasn't difficult to find the cabin where Catra was locked up. Only few of the cells were took.   
She ignored the prisoners who tried to catch her attention and opened the brass doors. They were the only one without the bars. Big and heavy with only small window. Even if Adora wanted to look through it, the glass was in hundreds if scratches.

She turned the key and pushed the doors with huff.

"Catra?" She whispered and peeked through the doors. "Catra, it's me..."

She heard a quiet hiss.

The pair of heterochromic eyes were looking at her from the darkness.

"I'm glad that you're okay, I was so worried..." She moved to her former partner but louder hiss made her stop.

She saw the shine of fangs.

"Catra... It's okay..." She raised her hands. 

Catra was staring at her for few seconds with fire in her eyes before she curled in small ball under the wall. She hid her face in her knees but the warning growls were still present.

Adora looked at the hunched body and hesistanced. She knew better than coming to close in Catra's personal space when she acts like this.   
She took a deeper breath and slowly sat on the cold floor few steps from the Magicat.

"Catra... Hey, look at me..." Her whispers sounded in the quiet room. "Kitten, please..."

She saw Catra's ear moving a little. It took few seconds before the girl slowly rsised her head. Her heterochromic eyes met the icy blue ones.

"What do you want from me?" Her voice was weak and hoarse. "You've already won... So, just leave me alone."  
"What?" Adora's eyes widened with visible pain. "What are you talking about?! It's not..."  
"You took me here." Catra looked at her with empty glance. "I knew that I shouldn't have trust you."

The harsh cough wrecked her body. Adora immidiately rushed to her but was pushed away by the Magicat.

"You promised..." Her words were filled with sorrow. "That everything will be alright. And I trusted you. You must have had fun when you understood that I fell for you words, right?!"

She tried to get up. Her arm wrapped her stomach when she stood up on trembling legs.

"It's not like this!" Adora felt tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't know that they were there! I swear! Catra, you have to believe me!"  
"I put my trust in you two times and how did it end up?!" Hiss came from Catra's mouth. "What are you even waiting for?! If you wanted me to die, you could just finish me in the forest! What for bringing me here?! Do you really like watching people who loves you suffer that much!?"

That was too much. Adora gritted her teeth and grabbed Catra's arm. She pushed her with force on the wall and pinned the feline with her body. She ignored the quiet whimper and digged her fingers painfuly into Catra's arm.

"I was ready to leave the Rebellion for you!" Adora yelled, complitely forgotting how loud she was. She didn't care in that moment. "And I still am!"

Catra freezed for a second when she heard that. She looked into the pair of burning eyes.

"I won't let anything happend to you!" Adora felt hot tears going down her face but her voice never trembled. "Even if it costs me my life! If they decide to hurt you, I will break though the fuckin bars and get you out of here! I won't leave you again, Catra! I won't break my promise again!"

The blonde leaned her forehead on Catra's feverish one. While one of her hands were still holding a strong grip on the feline's arm, the second one gently brushed Catra's cheek.  
She could saw the fear in Catra's eyes which made her want cry even harder.

"You have to believe me..." Adora's jaw trembled when she tried to stop herself from crying. She closed her eyes. "Please, I love you too much to lose you again..."

Catra's chin trembled when she tried to push Adora off her with fury.

"Stop it!" She fought with those warm hands. Tears went down her cheeks. "Don't say that!"  
"But this is the truth!" Adora grabbed her wet face into her hands. She held Catra in firm grip even when Catra digged her claws into her arms. "I love you and I will fight for you!"

Catra tried to escape from her grip but Adora was too strong.   
She didn't want to believe her. She didn't want to trust her again. It's not true. She is lying.

The Magicat took off her claws of Adora's arms. She was to close drawing the blood from the blonde's skin.   
She looked into eyes filled with passion and flames. 

She broke down.

Adora didn't let her fall. She caught her shivering body and fell on her knees with Catra. Her arms were thightly wrapped around the sobbing magicat.   
She knew that the time is passing but she really didn't want to let go. She wanted to stay like this to the end of her life. She didn't care about the scratches on her arms, about the cold floor or the guards behing the doors.   
She had Catra. That's all she needs.  
"Why?..." Quiet whisper came out of Catra's mouth after few minutes. She managed to stop crying but she didn't leave the comforting warm of Adora's body.   
"Because you're my everything." Adora brushed the single strand off her face. "It took me too long to understand this... But now I understand. When I found you, I realized that I can't lose you. You may hate me, Catra... But I can not change my feelings. I'm sorry for leaving you. I do not regret leaving the Horde because it wasn't my home. I regret leaving you. Catra, you are my home. And if you..."

Soft lips cut her off.  
Adora couldn't believe what just happend. She knelt there with open wide eyes before she could find her brain. After few seconds she responded to Catra's move.

The blond relaxed her arms but kept them on Catra's waist when their lips were slowly dancing. Adora could feel her heart beating in crazy pace and blood pumping in her veins when Catra put her hands on Adora's nape.

This was the first time since leaving the Horde when she finally felt like home. Her body relaxed and her mind went complitely blank. Everything disapeared, it was only her and Catra.  
At this point, there were no war, no Hordak or Shadow Weaver, no She-Ra.   
Even if the kiss was soft and innocent, Adora could feel every single feeling that she and Catra went through. The pain, the saddness, the betrayal. The longing.

They were slowly disapearing and being replaced with warmth and safety.

Eventually, they had to split up to catch a breath.

"I would never hate you." Catra's words were no more than a quiet whisper. "So stop being such a sap... And I... I love you too, dumbass."

With that she took all the pain Adora ever felt and threw it away.  
The blonde chuckled through the tears and rested her forehead on Catra's collarbone. Her fingers tightened on the fabric of Catra's shirt, so she is sure that this is not a dream. She didn't want to let go because she was afraid that everything will disapear.

She took a deep breath before she left her shelter and focused.

"That's why you have to believe me." Adora looked deep into magicat's eyes. "I've never wanted to get you here. I didn't even know that they have dungeons here."  
"Yeah, that's actually surprising." Catra snorted but the pain came back to her eyes when she tried to turn her head away.   
"I want to get you out of here." The blonde said. "That's why you need to cooperate with me. The guards will take you to the Queen. We managed to convince her to give you a chance. You'll have to prove yourself as a usefull member of the Rebellion. She will be asking question and you'll have to tell the truth."

She saw how Catra is biting her lip when she avoided Adora's glance.

"Please..." Adora picked her chin so she had to look at her. "I know it's not easy. But please, do it for me..."  
"What if she decides that I won't be usefull?..."  
"I don't think this will happend if you tell the truth." Adora kept her voice strong. "But if something went wrong, then..."  
"Then what?" Catra asked when she saw Adora's muscles tensed.  
"Then they will have an enemy in She-Ra." Adora looked at her with passion.

And this time, Catra believed her. She knew that look in her eyes.

"We won't go back to the Horde." Adora continued. "And we won't stay here. We will run from all of this. I don't know where but I don't care as long as we're together."

Catra looked at her with one of that looks that Adora could never decrypt. She was quiet for few seconds before she nodded.  
Adora exhaled with relief and was about to lean and steal one more kiss but Catra interupted.

"What about Scorpia?" She had to know.

If there were a competition in ruining the moment, Catra would be a winner.  
Adora wouldn't say it out loud but she hoped that Catra forgot about Scopria. It was selfish as hell but she really hoped that.

"She is given the same chance." Adora fought to keep her voice normal. "Bow and Glimmer are talking with her right now."

Catra nodded and leaned closer to Adora's body. After this noone dared to say something.   
They were sitting in comforting silence. Catra closed her eyes when the warmth of the blonde's embrace flushed over her body.

Adora's hand brushed her hair gently. She frowned when Catra's forehead touched her bare skin.

"You still have fever." She rubbed magicat's cheek with her thumb. She didn't notice it before because of all those emotions but now, when her brain got back she finally noticed Catra's condition. "They said they will send the medic. Did they?.."

Catra shook her head and closed her eyes. She felt Adora's body tensed so she grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. 

"I'm fine." She whispered. "It is still better then being out there in snow."  
"But your wounds..." Adora straightened up. "C'mon, let me check them."  
"I said I'm fine!" Catra swatted Adora's hand and moved away. 

She noticed the surprised look on Adora's face and her ears immidiately went flat on her head. 

"Sorry." She gulped and bit her lip.  
"It's okay..." Adora slowly moved closer. "Why you don't want me to see it?... Catra?.."  
"It's nothing." Catra blenched when she desperately tried to avoid Adora's eyes.

She heard her sighing with annoyance but she didn't dare to look at the blonde.

"I'm going to call the doctor." Adora slowly got up. "C'mon."

She pulled Catra on her feet and lead her to the bed. She pushed her down and looked around for the blankets. They were laying on the chest, untouched and still cubed.  
She frowned when she grabbed them.

"Why you didn't use them?" Adora went to Catra. "It's cold here and you are sick."

Catra winced when she heard scowling voice and hesistated a little before she took the blankets from Adora's hands.   
Adora sat beside and put her hand on Catra's forehead. After few seconds she frowned and replaced it with her lips.

She saw sly blush on Catra's cheeks and her ears went flat when Adora moved away and looked at her. 

"You got a little better but it's still not good..." Adora frowned. "I don't know why they didn't bring the medic... Artis said that they will..."  
"Artis?" Catra shivered under the blanket.   
"He's the guard who handcuffed you." The blonde said and flinched with disgust. "Don't ask..."

The quiet knocking interupted her. They both turned to the doors to see Bow.

"Adora, we have to go." He looked worried. "Now."  
"What do you mean?" Adora stood up immidiately.  
"There will be change of shifts in few minutes." Bow said. "The guards came earlier then we had expected."  
"Damn it..." Adora sweared quietly. 

She turned quickly to Catra and stole the last, quick kiss.

"Overmorrow. The interrogation." The blonde looked into her eyes. "Don't be scared. I will be waiting for you."

After that she turned and ran to Bow who was quietly watching them from the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I know it's taking really long to update but the last year of high school is taking it's toll on me. But finally we got to Adora and Catra's talk!
> 
> Ya know, I hate writting Artis's character. I really do but finally he can go to hell. (or can he?)
> 
> I feel like I should give our fav trio some bonding time because their relationship isn't so visible in this fic.   
> But firstly I have to take care of Catradora xd
> 
> Sorry for mistakes but it's almost 2 a.m. when I'm uploading it. :P
> 
> Please, let me know what you think. It's always nice to see yours comments here :)


	15. Chapter 15

Somehow they managed to get out of the tower. Bow almost bumped into some guard but Adora and Glimmer pulled him behind the pillar in the last second.  
Apart from that they did a pretty good job with escaping.

But Adora couldn't calm down until they left the walls of the east side. Even Horde's garissons weren't giving her creeps like that. 

The walk to the main part of the town was quiet. Adora could see deep reviere writened on Glimmer's face.  
Nobody dared to say a word after leaving the garisson but the blonde could feel Bow's eyes on her back. She knew that she will have to explain what he saw in the cell but this had to wait until they stay alone.

The bigger problem was that she didn't really know what to tell him. She wasn't sure what had actually happend. Her mind was empty but she was finally... Happy...

The meeting didn't go as planned. She was supposed to talk with Catra about the interrogation. They should peg the answers for the most presumable questions.  
But emotions took over Adora's body and mind.

She said all that she had been keeping deep inside her. And how can she explain this to her friends?  
Adora had no idea. Maybe' I'm in love with our biggest enemy who tried to kidnapped you and tried to kill us?' or 'hey guys, I want you to meet my girlfriend?' 

She didn't even know how could she name the relationship with Catra. They kissed, they are both in love but they don't date or something.

For some reason, Adora felt like Bow won't be so surprised. He was better in reading people than Adora and Glimmer. He probably had already knew before Adora could even understand her feelings toward Catra. 

But she doubted that he will approve her actions.  
Still, the talk with him will be much easier than talking with Glimmer. 

She loved Glimmer. The Princess of Bright Moon is a great friend but sometimes she was little overprotective. Of course, she has good reasons when it comes to Catra but Adora wished that her friend will eventually understand her.

The blonde shivered when the wind blast hit her. She looked around and realized that she didn't even notice when they were back at the main square. She was so deep in her mind that she lost track of time.

"I'm sorry but I must leave you here." Artis broke the silence when they stopped under the frozen fontanne. "I still have some work to finish but I hope that we will meet again soon."  
"Sure, thanks for help." Bow shook his hand.

Adora didn't miss how both of them squeezed each others hand. It was one of those squeezes that can make you fall to your knees.

"It was pleasure to help." The Captain kept his face steady but Adora heard the micro change in his voice. 

They let go of each other.

"Princess Glimmer, Lady Adora..." He bowed when they said goodbye.

Adora found it little weird that he suddenly decided to go but she wasn't complaining. She was actually glad that she doesn't have to spend time with him anymore.  
Of course, before he left them he had to turn to Adora.

"Oh and m'lady." He looked at the blonde. "If you change your mind about the ceremony, please let me know."  
"Sure." She gave him a fake smile. 'Never gonna happend' – she added in her mind.

After that he turned and left.

They stood there, watching as he was going down some street before they lost him in the crowd.

"Let's find some cafe before we freeze here." Glimmer rubbed her arms. "Come on."

They went to the nearest cafe at the main square and quickly entered. The warmth flushed over them as quick as the doors shut behind them.  
They sat next to the window and took of their coats. Glimmer whined when she was brushed off the snow of her sleeve.

Glimmer peeked at the waitresses behind the counter. They were looking at the trio and whispering something. Great.

She grabbed the menu and looked at it. The waitress came to her.

"How can I help you?" She asked coldly.  
"Three hot chocolates, please." Glimmer said when her friends shot her surprised looks.

The waitress nodded and went away.

"Really?" Bow raised his eyebrow.  
"What?" Glimmer's cheeks turned red. "They would be suspicious if we didn't order anything."

They lowered theirs heads when some pair went pass them and left.

"Okay so what do we know?" Adora looked at her friends.  
"Scorpia wasn't very happy about the plan but she agreeded." Bow said. "She will join us but..."  
"But what?"  
"But only if Catra will join too." Glimmer finished. "Will she?"

Adora tried to look relaxed but then Bow looked at her. She couldn't read his expression but he was really stressing her at this moment.  
He didn't say anything, just looked at her.

"Y-Yes, she will." She cleared her throat.  
"Really?" Glimmer looked quite shocked. "How did you manage her to agree?"

Adora felt weird warmth on her face when she remembered of how she did. Her hands began to sweat and her heart was beating rapidly.

"It's not important." She tried to ignore Bow's look. "But we need to send the medic. Catra's not well."  
"What do you mean?" Bow frowned. "They said that they will..."  
"I know." Adora cut him off. "I was as surprised as you are. Glimmer, do you know any doctor who would do that? If we get the medics from the castle then your mom will find out that we went there."

Glimmer scratched her head.  
The waitress suddenly appeared and without any word put three cups on the table. She shot them a cold glance before she left.

"What's wrong with her?" Bow whispered when the waitress was gone.  
"She's probably not a big fan of us." Adora followed his sight.

Glimmer drank a little of her chocolate and closed her eyes for a second.

"I'll talk with Leila when we got back." Princess said after a moment. "She's still learning but we can be sure that she won't tell anyone about this."  
"Are you sure?"  
"No." Glimmer bit her lip. "But it's still better than nothing."

Adora exhaled with relief and lam out into her friend.

"Thank you!" She squeezed Glimmer so hard that the other girl lost her breath.  
"You-You're welcome." Glimmer tried to catch a breath.

Bow looked at them with soft smile. 'Just like the old times' – he thought and lifted his cup to his lips. The chocolate was still hot but really wanted to warm up after being out there in cold for so long.

While Adora and Glimmer where attached to themselves, he was thinking how to start the talk about what he saw in the cell.  
He knew that he shouldn't probably be keeping this from Glimmer but firstly he wanted to let Adora open to themselves. And he knew that Glimmer will probably explode after this.  
Bow was very unsure of what he should do in this situation. It's not like he didn't notice the signs. He knew that Adora had some feelings for Catra for long time. The way she was looking at the Magicat or how she was talking about her. 

He wanted his friend to be happy but... He also wanted her to be save. 

His inside fight was stopped when Adora went back on her chair next to him.

He will talk with her. As a friend – he has a duty.

The trio have spent about an hour in the cafe, talking and laughing when the atmosphere got calmer. They stopped talking about the prisoners, the Horde or the Alliance. After they finally managed to relax the dark clouds covered the sky. 

It will get complitely dark soo. The days are getting shorter and shorter every day. The winter was taking over the Bright Moon.  
The last leafs had already fallen. The crowns of the trees were covered in thin coat of fresh snow. While the Whispering Woods had fallen a victim to frost, the kingdom still have some time before the snow will become a problem.

"What about the homeless people?" Adora asked Glimmer when a single snowflake landed on her nose. 

Glimmer looked at man who was holding a small package of blankets in his arms. No... Not blankets. A child. He was standing in line to a military stand with warm food. One of many in town.

"My mom and the concil are trying their best to help them..." Princess looked gloomy. Her voice trembled. "The schools, hospitals and hotels are being used as shelters but... There are still too many people..."

Bow put his hand on Glimmer's arm. A quiet reminder of their support.  
Glimmer took a deep breath to calm down.

"We should have been prepared..." She exhaled. "Maybe if we were..."  
"No." Bow interupted her. "No matter how well we were prepared for the battle, the ravages wouldn't be different. There are always victims in the war..."  
"But!..."  
"Glimmer." Adora spoke with firm voice. "Don't do this."

Princess bit her lip.

"Do what?" She tried to look nonchalant.  
"Don't blame yourself." Adora grabbed Glimmer's hands and held them gently. "We all were trying to protect those people."

She noticed tears in Glimmer's eyes but before she could do anything Glimmer wipped them with the sleeve of her coat and nodded.

"We should hurry up." She sniffed. "My mom is probably wondering where are we."

Adora looked one more time at the man with child before she followed her friends.

"Maybe we could do something to help them." She said after few minutes of silence. "We can't just wait."  
"Sure but how?" Bow scratched his nape.  
"If the shelters are full then..." Adora bit her lip. "Maybe we could ask the princesses from Alliance if their kingdom would enroll people."  
"I doubt that people would like that idea." Glimmer said.  
"It's not like we try to send them away." Adora quickly explained. "Just for the winter. The houses probably won't be rebuilt before spring... The winter will be tough..."

They passed the pair of guards.

"At least we could try that." Bow said. "No forcing, just offering a shelter for winter."  
"I'll talk with my mom about this." Glimmer wanted to brush the snow off her face but frowned when her wet glove touched her face. "If the princesses offer help and people agree then I have no objections."

'And warm up a little the relations with people' – Glimmer added in her mind. Of course, it wasn't the priority but she wished that it would be a side effect. She wasn't an egoist or egocentric, she cared more about her people than about her own feelings. 

But she also cared about her mother and friends. And she could easly see what effect it had on her mom. Angella was getting up early and coming back very late. It's not like she was only sitting in the throne hall. She was always busy with the Council meetings and arguing with the generals and officers who don't agree with her ideas. Moreover, she watches over the Help Centers which are supposed to provide food, clothes and the medicine.

After the battle, few members of the Council began to question her competences. It seems like they are trying to tell her to abdicate.

The atmosphere in Bright Moon is not pleasant anymore.

As they were walking it was getting colder and colder. Adora had to push her fists deep into her pockets but it didn't really help. The snow wetened her coat and gloves. She shivered and hid her face behind the coat's collar. She wished she took a scarf...

But wait...

She did take it. 

She frowned when she realized that she had a scarf when they left the castle.  
Shoot... It must have fallen when she was... uh, fighting with Catra.  
Adora felt warmth on her cheeks when she remembered Catra's body pressed to her own. Her fast and flat breaths, her tail moving nervously. 

Actually, part of her was somehow pleased with the idea of Catra having something that belongs to Adora but... No. Nobody will notice it, right?

"Adora?" Glimmer looked at her. "Are you alright? Your face is all red."  
"Oh, um." Adora stuttered and turn her face away. "I'm fine, I'm fine..."  
"..." Glimmer raised her eyebrow. "If you say so..."

When the night came Adora was tossing in her bed. She couldn't fall asleep even if she was really tired. When she kicked off the quilt from the bed for the sixteenth time she groaned and sat up.  
She looked down at it with anger but decided to leave it on the floor. 

She got up and went to the balcony. She looked at the full moon and sighed.  
Cold breeze hit her face when she leaned on the balustrade.

She couldn't stop thinking. Not when the images of today's events were floating in her mind.  
She rubbed her face with tiredness.

"Stop it, Adora." She hit her forehead few times. 

The worst thing was that she has to tell Glimmer and Bow about it.  
And she can't avoid it. Maybe she wasn't thinking in that moment but now, when she calmed down... She understands what consequences her acts would bring.

Bow saw her kissing Catra. What if it wasn't him? What if it was Artis or other guards? Or even worse, what if it was Glimmer?

Ugh, Glimmer... Adora loved her, she was her dearest friend. And after this year Adora trusted her with everything. But this was the only thing she didn't want to tell her about.  
She knew what Glimmer thinks about Catra. And the fact that Adora wasn't lying about what she said in Catra's cabin wasn't wery helpful.

She suddenly felt cold.

How much of it Bow had heard?

Immidiately, she left the balcony and grabbed her hoodie.

She left the room and quietly closed the doors. As quick as she could she almost ran to Bow's room. 

Adora knocked quietly and bit her lip. Maybe it wasn't right time, it was the middle of the night after all. He was probably sleeping.

She was about to go back to her room when the doors opened and a very sleepy- looking Bow showed up.

"Huh? Adora?" He rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"  
"Um, sorry for waking you..." Adora smiled apologetically. "But can we talk? It's really important."  
"Yeah, sure." He moved a little so she could enter. 

She felt a bit guilty for waking him but she was afraid that this can't wait till morning. She sat on the chair and watched as he poured water to glasses.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He sat on the opposite side and handed her one glass.  
"About that thing..."  
"Oh..." He frowned a bit. "That thing..."  
"Yes." Adora gulped the water in one sip to calm down. Her hands trembled when she was putting the glass down on the table. "You can't tell anyone about this."

He was looking at her, giving her sign to continue but his expression was making her even more nervous. There was... Nothing. It was complitely blank. She had no idea what was he thinking.

"I know, I should probably explain it but..." She rubbed her face. "Please, don't make me. I need some time to understand it... I will tell you everything but firstly I need to understand it myself."

The blonde looked at him with remorse and herad him sighing.

"Alright." He looked at his hands. "Look, Adora, you know that you can trust me, But, I think that we should tell Glimmer abou-"  
."No!" She interupted with fear. "Bow, you have to promise me! Glimmer can't know about it!"  
"Adora..."  
"Bow, Glimmer will have my head if she learns about it." Her voice trembled.

He scratched his head and frowned again. It has become his habit recently.

"And... I need to ask..." She nervously tapped her fingers on the table. "Did you... hear our talk? In the cell."  
"Why are you asking?" He took a sip.

This wasn't a respond she was expecting. It wasn't really helpful. She was wondering how to lead this conversation to get the answer she needed. She couldn't just keep asking so straight because he'll get suspicious. The first question was enough to make him leery.

"Well..." She looked at the empty glass. Her fingers slided through the slippy texture. "It was... Um..."  
"Okay, okay." He raised his hands. Finally, he smiled. "I think I understand. I know that you both had feelings to each other before. You had a frank and private talk about. It's okay, don't worry, I didn't hear that."

And the problem was solved. Adora exhaled with relief but then she noticed Bow's mischievous grin.

"You know, everyone knew that you two are close." He crossed his big arms on his chest. "But I thought it will take a little longer to confess. I'm quite amazed."  
"Bow..." Adora groaned.  
"What?" He laughed. 

Adora felt warmth on her cheeks and turned her face away to hide blush.  
She got up and cleared her throat.

"I should probably get going." She said nonchalantly but she could feel a wseatdrop sliding down her forehead. "It's late and we have to be awake at 4 a.m. Sorry for waking you."  
"Yeah, yeah." He waved with sly smile. 

The next day passed before Adora even noticed it. Whole time she was thinking about the interogation and nervously biting her nails.  
Glimmer and Bow tried to do their best to turn Adora's attention from worries but they couldn't do much. 

They were trying to find some activities but even during them Adora was complitely absent-minded. Even on the meeting with other princesses.  
They had to inform the rest of the Alliance of their plan.

It didn't go that well at first and Glimmer was even afraid that they will start fighting but fortunately nothing wrong had happend.  
Not all princesses could come for the meeting. Perfuma and Mermista got there on time but Frosta was stopped by some royal duties in her kingdom. 

Glimmer wasn't really sure what Frosta would be thinking about Catra and Scorpia joining the Rebellion. She could never read what is in Frosta's mind. At one hand, Frosta had let the Horde come to the prom. She said that this is fair because Scorpia is a princess. But then, they broke the rule of keeping peace during the meeting.

Frosta was a child but pretty... mature for her age. 

Glimmer couldn't be sure what Frosta will think but there was one thing that Glimmer was certain about. Frosta will be mad that they made this decision without her.

But they don't have time to wait for her. Moreover, it all depends now on Angella's move. If she agrees, then nobody can say 'no'.

Persuading Perfuma wasn't that difficult. After some time she decided that everybody deserves a chance. Even, if she looked a little scared of this idea.  
When she agreeded, for some reason she looked at Adora and smiled to her. It was that kind of 'I know" smile. Glimmer couldn't understand what she meant by this but she didn't want to push their luck too much.

When it came to Mermista...

"No." The Princess of the Seas crossed her arms on her chest. "There is no way."  
"But, please think about the positive sides." Bow scratched his head. "We'll be one step in front of Hordak..."  
"Or two steps behind him." Mermista cutt him off. "Do you really think that they will be loyal to the Alliance? They are from the Horde!"

Adora looked at them, finally focusig on what is happening around her.

"So do I." Her voice sounded weird. Deep and so 'not-Adora's'. "Don't forget that I also came from the Horde."

Everyone looked at her, not daring to say anything. It was hard to argue with that but Adora knew what they are really thinking. That that's different because she is She-Ra. But Adora couldn't see that differences. She knew her value for the Rebellion and that she was in better position than most of the members. Even if she did something wrong, if she broke orders... She won't be punished as the others. 

It hurts her that she is always different.  
Catra had always been accusing her of being 'the favourite one'. At first she was choosed by Shadow Weaver and now by the Alliance.  
It hurts because she finally can see that Catra was right.

It hurts because the world is not fair. And she doesn't want to be the 'choosen' one. She had never asked for that but for some reason she is treaten better than others. She doesn't have royal blood but she is equal with every single Princess in this room. Even Bow has a lower position than her.

Angella had never really listened to Bow, even if he had been by her daughter's side since the beginning. But she's almost always listening to Adora.  
Adora really felt bad for Bow because he's voice wasn't that important for the Alliance. It was for Adora and Glimmer and their friends but he couldn't even vote in more important things.  
He wasn't royal. And he wasn't She-Ra.

This is one thing that the Horde was right about. The world wasn't as pure as the Rebellion wanted to be. And it wasn't fair.  
If the royals are in charge, then they are the most important ones. And even if they want to be fair to the rest of the people they can't be 100% fair. They will always be little above the law.

"You didn't fight against us." Mermista said.  
"But I had been trained to do this." Adora stood up from her place. "I know what Catra can. And trust me, she is more useful as an allie than as an enemy."

For a second Adora thought that she felt the burning pain on her back. 

"Having her on our side..." Adora's fists tightened. "It's not just about the things she knows. She is a skillful warrior, tracker and strategist. She can help us!"  
"Or kill us in sleep." Mermista huffed. She looked at Glimmer. "And I don't think your mother will be very happy about having them here."

Glimmer had a different opinion. She knew that if her mom didn't want to agree then she would call the interrogation. She would just say 'no' and nothing would change her mind.

But Glimmer couldn't just tell Mermista that.  
She knew how the situation looked.  
In past three weeks there were three battles on the sea. The Horde changed their targed for now, since they didn't managed to win in the Bright Moon. The Salineas was in danger and Bright Moon couldn't do anything to help them this time. The damage after the Battle of Bright Moon weakens their army to much. Even if other kingdoms understand that they need time to heal, the situation is inconvenient. 

It doesn't take much to bring forth a dispute.

And Glimmer and Bow knew that Adora want them to accept Catra not because of her skills.  
But if other princesses found out the real reason then they wouldn't be credible for the Alliance.

"Only my mother knows what she will do." Glimmer responded with blank voice. "If she let Catra and Scorpia join the Rebellion then we will have to accept her decision."

Mermista wasn't looking very happy when she heard that but she didn't argue.  
When Adora saw her expression she knew that there will be a problem.

The Horde is trying to destroy them all but now they focused on Salineas. It's nothing weird that Mermista doesn't trust the former soldiers of the Horde.

"If everything is already set then why are we here?" Mermista looked at them with her normal, bored expression.  
"It's not..." Adora was cut off by Glimmer's look. She cleared her throat and continued with calmer voice. "If they Catra and Scorpia will join us... We just wanted you to know... And accept them."

Adora bit her lip when she saw how Perfuma opened her mouth and closed the after a second. It looked like something was stopping her and she frowned a little.

"Perfuma?" Bow called her. "What happend."  
"Oh, um... It's nothing... I just..." The blonde looked nervously at the rest. "If they want to join us, I don't see anything against it but..."  
"Yes?" Adora pushed gently. She didn't want to make Perfuma feel any presssure since she was one of accepting their plan.  
"I'm just little worried." Perfuma smiled apologetic. "Are they really willing to join the Rebellion?"

Adora felt their eyes on her. She put her hand on her sword and dropped her eyes on the floor.  
Are they? She remembers how Catra was saying that she can't go with them. How scared she was. No, they are not.

But she couldn't say that.  
Joing the Rebellion is just a way to save their skins. They didn't want to stay in Bright Moon. And Adora promised them that everything will be alright. That they don't have to stay.  
But now, joing the Rebellion is the only way to be free. And they won't be that 'free'. They will be watched all the time, people will look at the like they are criminals, people will be turning their eyes away from them.

"Yes." Bow turned the attention from her. "They are."

When Perfuma heard that she threw a doubtful look on Adora but smiled lightly.  
For some reason Adora started to wonder what is in Perfuma's head. Why is she reacting like that? Does she knows something?

Adora looked suspiciously on Bow. Would he tell Perfuma something?  
They were close friends, even Glimmer was little jealous about their relation. But would he really tell her?

No. It can't be. He wouldn't do this if Glimmer still doesn't know anything yet.  
There must be different reason.

Adora shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and looked at the group.

"They will help us." She cleared her throat. "For sure they will."

It didn't surprised anyone when Adora skipped the dinner. It was something she was doing for past few weeks. At first Glimmer and Bow were looking for her, trying to persuade her to eat but everytime she was saying that she is not hungry or she will eat later.

After a week they gave up but still were worried about their friend.  
Mostly during this time she was sitting in her room, preparing strategies for fights or in the library looking for information that could be useful.

But not today. Today, she was just sitting and looking through her window and thinking about every single scenario that ir real.

What if Angella won't let them join? Was Adora really ready to keep her promise? Or will she break it again?

She made a promise to Catra. She promised that this time she won't leave her behind. Even if she will have to betray her new home. Her friends.  
She has to make a choice. 

Even words shouted in emotion have a deep meaning. They are more true than those who are supposed to be said because you don't think what you are saying. You are speaking from the deep inside of your heart.

Adora had been always choosing with her brain, not heart. She is a type of person that has to think and plan. But this time making a move is more difficult than ever. Now, she understands that not everything is complitely white or black.

She wished that the choice was easier to make.  
Two promises and there is a possibility that one of them will be broken. She sweared the loyality when she joined the Alliance but now she has to save Catra.

She won't let anyone hurt her friend. This time she won't leave her, she will protect her, no matter what it takes.

"Adora?" Soft voice pulled her out of her mind.

She turned her head and faced Glimmer who stood by the entrance.  
"Yes?" She rubbed her face with tiredness.  
"I've talked with Leila." Glimmer said and sat by her side. "And, um..."  
"What's wrong?" Adora was alarmed at the name of the healer.

Glimmer bit her lip before she spoke.

"The guards let her in but..." Glimmer paused for a second, thinking of right words. "But Catra didn't..."  
"What?!" Adora jump up at this.  
"I don't know why." Princess put her hands on Adora's forearms in attempt to calm her down. "But Leila told me that Catra didn't let her even go through the entrance. Not to mention about examining her."

Adora rested her head on her hands and let out an annoyed sigh.

"But why?" She groaned. "I told Catra that we'll send the healer. I don't understand!"  
"...Do you have any idea why she reacted like this?" Glimmer rubbed her arm gently.  
"No..." She recalled whole meeting. "But... She didn't want me to check her wound..."

Adora bit her lip and looked at Glimmer worriedly.  
Catra knew that the healer will come then why was she fighting? In Adora's mind appeared another thought. If Catra didn't agreed on being examined then what if she will do something stupid like that tomorrow?

Was she that stupid to put herself in risk? One step out the line and the plan would mean suicide in her case. Tomorrow, Catra will stand against one of the most powerfull rulers in Etheria; any mistake may cost her much.  
Despite the fact that the executions had been forbidden, Adora wasn't sure what the Queen would do if she realized that one of the most dangerous strategists of the Horde is kneeling in front of her and don't want to cooperate.

Catra was responsible for one of the best launched attack on Bright Moon in last 80 years.  
The city had been partly razed to the ground and many people lost their lifes, at both sides of the frontlines.

And Angella would make Catra take full responsibility by only raising her hand.  
This was a very risky situation for the magicat. The war was a very dangerous game.

"Adora?" Glimmer touched her arm. "Everything's alright?"  
"I-I..." Adora blinked twice and came back to the reality. "Yea-Yes... I'm just... Trying to understand."

The princess wrapped her arm around Adora's body and put her in one-armed embrace. Adora shot her a grateful smile. The presence of her friend was really reassuring, even if Adora knew that it won't help anything.

"I know you're scared." The pinkhaired leaned her cheek on the topo of Adora's head. "But now everything is up to Catra. You did all you could and now her faith is in her own hands. You have to trust her."  
"I know..." Adora sighed deeply. "I just want it to be over. Waiting is killing me."

Waiting. With every hour it's getting harder and harder. And Adora feels more nervous with every 'tic' of the clock. There is not much time left but still too much in Adora's opinion.

But the worst thing was that Adora didn't know what SHE will do. She has to make a decision dependent on Angella's decision.  
Adora's mind was converting all options.

A year ago, Adora would have any problem in making this decision. Because the old Adora would decide with her head. She was responsible for the safety of the kingdom. She had a duty, she had been choosen for this. And she sweared the loyality toward the Queen.  
But this Adora is choosing with her heart. Because this Adora understands that she has much to lose. That Adora understands that the rationallity is not always the most important.

She understands what really means caring about somebody. And the irony is that, she learned this right in Rebellion which now she was about to betray.

When she was thinking about this, Glimmer's touch was almost burning. Adora couldn't force herself to look in her friend's eyes. Not now, when she was thinking about the desertion.  
Adora probably will never forgive herself for this. There was no good way out from this situation.

Of course, none of this may happend. Maybe Angella will have mercy for Catra but Adora wanted to be prepared for every option.

"But you know..." Glimmer broke the silence. "By starving yourself you won't do any good for Catra. Come on, the dinner is already over but I managed to save something for you."  
"I don't think I can eat anything."

Glimmer shot her a deadly glare. She couldn't let this unhealthy habbit to be continued.

"Better go before I tell Bow about that autograph from the singer of The Feisty Mermaids that is hidden under your pillow." The princess threatened.

Adora's eyes got bigger and she felt shiver going down her spine.

"...I think I may be a little hungry..."

When Adora finally fell asleep, it may look like it has been only few minutes since the moment of closing eyes.  
She opened her eyes for sixth time during this night and looked groogily around her room. With the tiredness she looked at the clock on the wall.

Almost the whole night she couldn't fall asleep, everytime she was closing her eyes the pictures of the worst scenario were appearing in front of her. Now, she could feel cruel consequences of this.  
She fastened her eyes in the clock, trying to remember why was she even looking at this.  
Big hand and a small hand of the clock. And the one that was ticing so annoyingly.

10:32

After an almost 30 seconds the realization hit her like a tone of falling bricks.  
Feverishly she jumped out of her bed, trying to smooth her wild from sleep hair and put on a shirt in the same time.

"Shit..." She muttered under her nose when she was looking around for socks.

Even if she was very gratefull that Angella dispensed them from the obligation of kitchen duty for this one day, all of the gratefullness was covered by the irritation of oversleeping.

Without even tying her shoes, she ran out of her room and almost fell on somebody.

"Adora?!" Glimmer waved her arms to get the balance. " There you are! Hurry, Scorpia has been inside for 30 minutes already! Come on!"

The princess grabbed Adora's wrist and rushed through the corridors.  
Glimmer expected Adora to be the first person who will be waiting under the doors of the Operation Hall. She almost got scared when she didn't find her friend there and every stupid though came to her mind. Especially the image of She-Ra breaking through the prison walls, that Glimmer had seen in her dream.

When they got there, Adora feverishly looked around to find Catra but fortunatelly the magicat wasn't there yet. Adora exhaled with relief.  
After all, Adora promised to be there and she didn't want Catra to think that she doesn't care. Not now, when Adora finally was gaining a little of her trust again.

To her amusement, she found Perfuma and Mermista instead. The flowery blonde was chatting breezily with Bow and Mermista was trying to look that she doesn't care. It doesn't really work because it seems like the curiosity was breaking through her mask.

"Adora!" Bow noticed her first. "Finally! We've begun to worry about you."  
"Ah..." Adora rubbed her nape with the embarassment. "I've lost track of time."  
"It happens sometimes." Perfuma smiled brightly. "I hope you don't mind us here. We've came to cheer you up a little."  
"Speak for yourself." Mermista crossed her arms. "I just wanted to know the results of this. Not like I care..."

Adora complitely ignored the comment from the bluenette and smiled back to Perfuma.

But before she could even open her mouth to say something, she had heard the sound of steps. She looked for the source of sound and her breath got caught in her throat.

Two guards in full gear were leading Catra.  
They've stopped in some distance from the group and all Adora wanted to do was to run to Catra i pull her close.

But as soon as she took few steps, the guards got in her way and crossed their spears in front of her.  
They didn't say any word but the message was clear.  
Adora tightened her teeth but didn't say anything.  
Instead, she looked at Catra who was almost hidden behind the guards.

The magicat looked at her with empty expression but Adora knew her enough to know that this is only a mask. The eyes of feline were filled with fear which only Adora could recognize.  
The blonde knew that Catra doesn't want to show the fear in front of the members of Rebellion.

"Catra..." Adora involunatily opened her mouth but was harshly cut off bu the guard.  
"No talking with the prisoner." Short and harsh command.

The blonde wanted to get back at him but Glimmer's grip on her arm stopped her. 

"Adora..." Glimmer's scowling voice almost calmed her down.

The blonde exhaled with anger but knew that she can't make scene now. It will only make things worse.  
She shot a calming smile to Catra, even if she barely managed to do that.

Adora went back with Glimmer and stood under the wall so she could have a good look on Catra. Just then she realized that Catra looks complitely different from the time she had seen her last time.

She looked... Healthier.  
She was wearing clean black trousers and dark blue and violet flannel shirt. Her hair were clean and unusualy calmly brushed, almost tamed.  
Without the handcuffs she would look almost... Normal.  
It was really atypical sight.

But under this clean look, Adora would see how tensed was her body.  
Her ears were shivering nervously and her tail was hitting her legs. Her shoulders were tensed and her jaw was stiffed.  
Dark circles under her eyes were screaming about nights without sleep.

"That's some kind of tradition." Glimmer whispered, following Adora's eyes. "The prisoners before the lawsuit are getting new clothes and can take a long shower so they look better in the court. This privilege was supposed to make them look more innocent or something."

For some reason it didn't sound good in Adora's ears and she barely held a cringe.  
Maybe it's because of that Adora had seen Catra in the cell and she knew how the magicat looked back there... Or maybe because she knew how the prisons were working in the Horde.

She remembers the time that she and Catra accidentialy saw the prisoner, who had been escorted to the interrigation room.  
He was beaten, dirty and exhausted.

In truth, the standards of the prison in Bright Moon were much higher then those in the Horde. In Catra's cell there was a bed, a covered niche with toilet so the prisoner had a little of privacy, a basin and a small chest.

It was almost like a room, not a cell.

But Catra wasn't looking good.  
And Adora didn't like this tradition which Glimmer is talking about. For her it seems like they are trying to hide the truth about prisons and the condition of prisoners.  
It looked so... Falsely.  
Like they want to hide the truth.

Adora looked at the clock.

10:58

In two minutes the doors will open and Scorpia and her escort will come through it.  
Before the clock will show 11:01, Catra will took Scorpia's former place and the brassy doors will close behind her. The doors won't open until 12:00.

In the hall, there will be two guards and Catra who will stand against Angella and Castapella.  
Castapella will use the spell which will make Catra not be able to lie, so she won't hide anything.  
They will ask questions and Catra will have to give them answers.

Adora looked again at the magicat. Just now, she realized what is missing.  
The brand disapeared.  
First time in last few years, she saw Catra without her 'atribut'. She looked much softer without sharp edges around her face. Free strands of hair were dabbing her cheeks.

Standing there, she didn't look like a Great Commandor, the bugbear of the Rebellion. She wasn't a predator anymore. She was a prey.  
She looked almost... Innocent.  
Small and scared, wishing only about the end of this nightmare. But Adora was the only one who could see that.

The only thing that was keeping this new and calm figure of Catra anchored in the reality were the handcuffs around her wrists.  
And of course, the two guards in front of her.

Then, the doors had opened and the clock strucked 11:00.

"They were asking about everything." Scorpia tried to epitomize the course of the interrogation. "From the beginning of the service until the coming to Bright Moom with you. They were judging though, just wanted to get to know my version but... They were picking the worst things from my memory... It was like they looked through my mind."

The whitehaired gulped and shivered with pale face.

"Do you know the verdict?" Bow asked.  
"No." Scorpia shook her head. " They will announce it in the miday."

It has been only 15 minutes since Catra disapeared behind the brassy doors and Adora has been going nuts since that. She was trying to listen to Scorpia but the fear didn't let her focus on the talk. She heard pieces of the talk, the voices of her friends and crazy beat of her heart.

She was afraid of what Catra might have been be asked about. The knowledge of what Angella would find wasn't very reassuring.  
Finding out what had happend between her and Catra during their last meeting was the last thing Adora wanted Angella to do.  
The blonde warrior closed her eyes and massaged her temples.

What if Catra will get angry because of one question? She is in trap, defensless and scared. It didn't take much to make her defencive.

"Adora, you need to calm down." Glimmer placed her hand on her arm.  
The blonde knew that her friend is was right but you can not you calm down straight away.  
It doesn't work like that.  
Altough, she squeezed Glimmer's hand with gratefulness.

As the time was passing, the talks slowly had silenced and everybody seemed to be trapped in their own world.  
Adora didn't even noticed when Bow had sat next to her but she apreciated his close presence.

Despite that only Adora and Scorpia were supposed to care about Catra's sentence, Adora could see the worried look on Bow and Glimmer's faces.  
She knew about the questions in their heads. What Adora will do if Catra is convicted?

TIC TAC.

Adora looked at Scorpia who was staring at her claws with empty eyes. Earlier, Adora haven't even think how scared Scorpia must have been. She had put in risk everything she has, She left her home, her friends and now she is waiting to hear if she will walk out of this place as a free woman or spend rest of her life in closed cell.

And she is risking it because she tried to save the one that Adora loves.  
The blonde suddenly felt really horrible for .

Adora sat next to Scorpia.

"It will be alright." She squeezed Scorpia's claw. "I'm sure of that."

Seems like her act surprised Scorpia because she glanced at Adora with shock at firs but then, she shown a small smile.

It will be alright. For sure.  
And even if not... The it will be.  
Also for Scorpia. Adora own her this. 

The doors opened with loud clank.  
Adora gulped when she saw not Catra but Angella coming out of there.

The Queen raised her eyebrow at the sight of group of teenagers at the corridor. Angella told Glimmer not to come here, to leave it all up to her but... Eh, after all she is her daughter.  
She cleared her throat. 

"As the ruler of Bright Moon and the Leader of the Alliance..." She said with powerfull voice. "I decide to let the former soldiers of the Horde join the forces of the Rebellion under the condition of swearing the loyality toward the Alliance."

Adora felt like the weight fell off her chest. She almost fell to her knees when she heard them and finally exhaled the breath she has been holding all this time.  
Then she saw her. Behind Angella's back, Catra was still inside the hall, the guards were putting off the handcuffs and it seemed that Catra is alright. To Adora's surprise, next to Catra was Castapella who was saying something but Adora couldn't catch any of it. She only saw the magicat nodding at her words.

Angella cleared her throat again when she noticed Adora's lack of attention.

"But we can not just forget about the role they played in the last attack." This time her voice was less royal, it sounded more like that one she used to talk with Glimmer and her friends when they were alone. She looked at Scorpia. "During the first month both of you will have to have a company when you walk somewhere. It includes the castle and the city. If you won't let our faith in you down, after this time you will be free to walk on your own. For some time, until we decide that the time has come, you won't be able to leave the town by yourself."

Adora watched Scorpia's reaction but during Queen's speach, her expression haven't changed a bit. She looked almost relieved.

"Moreover, you will work as a our informators." Angella continued. "You'll help and better do not let us down. You have only one chance. Now, you'll have rooms in the castle, the valet will show you the way. Tomorrow you will be given a document with a royal sign as a prove of your innocence. It is all for now."  
"Thank you your Majesty." Scropia bowed and her voice shivered a little. "We won't let you down."

Angella seemed pleased with the answer and walked out with grace with two guards by her sides.

Glimmer squeezed Adora's hand when her mother left and smiled with victory.  
The whole group seemed relieved at the verdict, even Mermista wasn't that tensed and quite interested but when she realized that somebody can notice it, she immidietaly went back to her previous position.

"It's over." Adora let out a shaky breath.

She looked at Scorpia who was smiling widely.

The blonde looked through the open doors and saw Castapella looking at her.  
It looked like she was talking with Catra which really surprised Adora. Then, she nodded at Adora and said something, just after this, the magicat slowly took few steps to Adora.

She turned for a second to face Castapella one last time before walking straight to Adora. For a short moment, Adora could swear that she saw a smile on her face. It disappeared just when she walked out through the doors.

She didn't say anything but nodded to Glimmer and Bow before looking on Scorpia.  
Her eyes softened as she noticed tears in her friend's eyes. The magicat went closer to her and stopped just in front of her.

They were looking at each other, feeling the eyes of the people around them. Catra reached out her hand but Scorpia didn't have any of this. She pulled Catra close and put her in tight embrace.  
Scorpia ignored magicat's protests and kept her tightly.

"We're safe, Wildcat." She whispered.

But unfortunately, this day wasn't over yet and Adora suddenlt felt like the worst part hasn't came yet.

"Catra, you know it doesn't work like that." Adora tightened her fists. "We had a deal."

Magicat glanced at her with her jaw clamped stiffly before she looked back at the floor again. Adora could see how her chest is raising and falling quickly. The shirt was vibrating in the rythm of her heartbeat.

It reminded Adora of the time when she asked Catra why her heart is always pounding so fast. They were about 14 years then. It was the first time when Adora noticed that this is happening always when they are so close.  
Catra has been always saying that this is complitely normal for her kind. That it's just a magicat thing. Now, when they are older Adora knows that the reason may be different.

"Well, if she doesn't cooperate we should take her back to her cell." Mermista leaned on the wall with her arms crossed on her chest. "She was supposed to be free only if she works with us, right?"  
"Unfortunatelly, I have to agree." Perfuma bit her lip.

Adora anxiously listened to the sounds of agreedment around the room. She threw a quick look at Glimmer and Bow before she turned her attention on the former Horde's members.

"Catra..." Scorpia whispered. "Please..."

When Adora heard a quiet sigh she felt like a heavy stone fell from her chest.

"On the north from the Lonely Mountain part of the army is waiting for a signal." Catra's voice was tense. "They are preparing new adepts to work."  
"The Lonely Mountain?" Glimmer looked at her with doubts.

Catra didn't pay any attention to princess, just looked at Adora. The blonde unwittingly nodded.

"I know where is it." She said and rested her hand on her sword.  
"Far?" Bow joined the conversation.  
"About week of road..." Adora replied. "If the weather is good..."  
"So we can not do much now." Mermista looked heavily on Adora. "That information doesn't give us much. Are you sure that she knows anything useful?"

Adora felt light scrum in her throat when the members of the Alliance looked at her with such intensity. She knew how much they trusted her when she stood for Catra. They didn't want to listen at first but when the Queen announced that Catra will stay in Bright Moon.

It was different with Scorpia and that really annoyed Adora. Of course, Scorpia wasn't leading the army against them but... In truth, Adora knew that it wasn't just that. Scorpia is a princess. She can be useful for the Alliance. She and her kingdom.  
Catra doesn't have anything.

It really hurts Adora because she finally saw that the Horde may had been little right about this. People from outside, those ones who don't have much to offer are not as worth for the Rebellion as those who has a higher rank in society.

Catra was an enemy who couldn't offer much. Well, that's what the Alliance sees.  
But not Adora. She knew that with Catra on their side they were much stronger. But first they had to accept her on their side.  
Then, she will have to convince Catra to join them.

"Have I ever given you a reason to doubt in my actions?" Adora replied with as strong voice as Mermista's sight. "If I said that she is useful, then she is. If we can not go there, then they can't come here. Moreover... It provides that something is changing in the Horde. They had never trained cadets in that areas before."  
"Then why now?" Glimmer eyed the hybrid up and down.

Catra barely stopped herself from flinching when the attention was turned back to her. Luckily for her Scorpia was here too. Without her by her side, Catra probably wouldn't say anything.

"They tests new kind of technology." Catra digged her claws to her hands. "Those are not normal soldiers. Hordak choosed the cadets on his own."  
"Why?" Glimmer was pushing. "What are they being trained for?"

Catra looked gloomly at them.

"They are being specialized in infiltration and penetrating the hostile arrays." The magicat leaned on her chair's backrest. "They have to get the information and begin destroying you from the inside."

Mermista shook her head.

"The Horde had never managed to get inside." She said. "This time it won't be any different."

Catra quietly laughed under her nose.

"Then I have to worry you." She growled. "Hordak had already sent spies to feew kingdoms."

Adora felt shivers going down her spine. Catra's eyes freezed the blood in her veins. It was so dark and empty. Almost like Catra didn't care if they are in danger. But she also was in danger. After all, she was now with them.

"What do you mean?" Adora felt like she already knows the answer.  
"I mean that you have a spy."

No. It can't be.  
Adora looked helplessly at her friends. Glimmer and Bow's faces were white as fresh snow.  
But they would notice something, right? Recently nothing unusual had happend. Of course exept having Catra and Scorpia on their side. 

But that's different.  
They would notice if someone new appeared in their entourage.  
They would... In Bright Moon. What if someone is in other kingdoms? Adora, bow and Glimmer couldn't know that.

"I can see only one spy here." In two steps Mermista was next to Catra.

Before anyone could react Mermista grabbed the collar of magicat's shirt and pulled her up.  
She stood face to face with the hybrid and for one second Adora thought that Catra will scratch Mermista's face. But she didn't do that. Actually, Catra did nothing to defend herself.

It looked like she wanted to hit Mermista when she touched her but she stopped herself before she did this. The hybrid let the princess hold her, she didn't fight but she didn't drop her eyes. Catra held Mermista's hateful sight with empty expression.

"Am I really the only one who see that?" Mermista growled with wild fury at magicat. "Suddenly she had appeared and she is telling us about place we can not reach and almost nobody knows about it's location. Then she is pressing that we have spy inside.... She wants us to start fighting and doubting in each other."  
"Get her hands off her." Scorpia jumped off her sit.  
"Mermista..." Adora tried to intervene without starting a fight, ignoring flames inside her.  
"You!" Mermista looked at Scorpia. "Can you validate her words?"

Everyone turned their attention to whitehaired woman. Scorpia gulped and looked nervously at her friend.

"I-I..." She shot an apologetic look to Catra. "I can't but..."  
"See?" Mermista's fists tightened on the fabric. She almost lifted Catra to the level of her eyes. "She is lying."  
"No!" Scorpia was stopped by Bow and Perfuma. "It's not like that! Catra was closer to Hordak than me! It's nothing unusual that she knows more than me!"  
"Mermista, let her go!" Adora could see how Catra's face is getting paler and paler with every second.

Mermista eventually listened and pushed the hybrid back on her chair.  
Catra took a deeper breath when she was finally free and her hand rubbed her throat lightly. Adora saw how her breath change, she could recognized when Catra is afraid. It seems like she was the only one who could.  
From Catra's expression the rest of group couldn't read anything but Adora knew her better. The blonde saw the way Catra's body tensed, her fists clamped and jaw stiffened.

"If that's true..." Perfuma's voice stopped Adora from coming to the hybrid and checking if she is alright. "Then why did Hordak told Catra about this place if he had suspected her of betrayal?"  
"He didn't..." Catra muttered.  
"Then how you can know it?" Adora couldn't help but asking.

Catra didn't respond. In that moment something in Adora's heart drowned. Was that really a lie?  
The blonde knew that her friend is trying to save her skin but it took too long to persuade her to talk... It can't be a lie.

"Catra spend lot of time on spying on Hordak." Scorpia's voice sounded in the room after a long seconds of silence. She couldn't look on her friend. She promised that she won't say anything but now... This was the only way to protect Catra.  
"For what?"  
"To bring him down."  
"Yes, sure." Mermista snorted. "For some reason I do not believe in this."  
"But I do." Adora stood in front of Catra and stabbed her eyes in Mermista. "Since I can remember we wanted to change the Horde. That was our target... We... I believe her."

Adora was staring heavily into princess' eyes until Mermista gave up and came back to her sit. Everyone was watching the two of them, feeling the tensed atmosphere.

"I-I think it's enough for today." Perfuma gently broke the silence.  
"Do you believe in what she said?" Mermista mumbled, still looking mad.  
"I..." Perfuma hesistated for a second. "I believe that everyone deserves to get a chance."

Even the Princess of the Seas didn't fight with Perfuma's words. She didn't agree with that but Mermista knew that now she doesn't have any argument against it. Yet.  
She looked at two former Horde's soldiers before she sighed and stood up. 

"Very well..." She huffed. "But I will keep my eyes on them."

They began to leave the room but Glimmer waited for Adora. She exchanged a quick look with Bow before he offered to walk the princesses to their rooms. Mermista reacted only with snort and left but Perfuma gladly accepted his offer. She had already got lost in castle when she was visiting last time.

Adora waited for them to leave before she gave Catra hand. The magicat didn't grab it as Adora expected but pushed her hand away and stood up without looking on her.  
The blonde felt sting inside her chest at Catra's move but didn't say anything.

She saw how Catra grimanced when she moved but stayed quiet. Adora knew how to handle the magicat when she is like that.  
Do not touch. Just wait until she will come to you.

And now, Catra was tired and stressed out.  
Moreover, she was still sick and Adora could see the sympthoms of fever. They had to go the infirmacy so Catra can get checked.

"It went better then I expected." Glimmer said. "After all, both Scorpia and Catra are still alive."  
"Yeah, but for how long?" Scorpia sighed. "The Salineas will do anything they can to discredit the Queen's decision about us."  
"Maybe it won't be that bad." Adora frowned a little. "We'll see. We'll catch up with you later, guys."

She didn't have any energy to think about the possibilities. She was tired, stressed out and still had few things to do today. And she really wanted to get out of this room.

"Wait, Adora, I wanted to talk with you first." Glimmer tried to stop her.  
"Glimmer, please..." Adora looked at her with tiredness. "Can we do it later? I'm really tired."

Glimmer seemed like she wanted to argue over that but as soon as she saw dark circles under blue eyes, she couldn't force herself to keep her friend any longer.  
It was a really long day and she knew that Adora probably didn't get much sleep that night.

"Fine..." Princes sighed. "Scorpia, do you want me to show you the way to your room?"

Since Angella decided that Scorpia and Catra can't be walking around alone, Glimmer felt little weird that she has to do this. Not that she had something against acompanying Scorpia but she felt like... Just weird let's say.

She didn't want it to sound like an order. Like 'the meeting is over. Get back to your cell... Ergh, room'.  
They weren't prisoners anymore but they weren't free as well. Not yet.  
So, even if they could walk around the palace, gardens and even the town, they have to have a company. And for now, they can't leave the kingdom. 

Should she offer Scorpia to show her around their new... Home or something?

"C'mere." As soon as the doors behind them had closed, Adora grabbed gently Catra's wrists and pulled her closer.

Without any protests, Catra fell into blonde's open arms and rested her head on Adora's collarbone. She inhaled in her scent and closed her eyes.  
Now, it was just like old times.

After a harsh day or a rough training, they used to lie in Adora's bed, cuddled together in complite silence. And even if they had been falling asleep like that sometimes, Adora had been always waking up to the sight of Catra hunched in the corner of the bed.

They stood kike that for few more minutes, comforting each other in their presence before Adora broke the silence.

"We should talk." It wasn't more than a whisper.  
"Yeah..." Catra sighed with tiredness. "We probably should."

They sat comfortably on the bed, still close but in the distance wich let them have a space to breath.

"Adora, I..."  
"Catra..."

They both stopped immidiately before bursting in laugh.

"You first." Adora said.  
"Okay..." Catra took a deeper breath and tried to find something she could focus her eyes on. Anything, just not Adora's face. "Look, I... Back in the prison I... I let my emotions to take over..."

At this Adora's heart ached a little. That is not what she had been expecting to hear. And Catra's nervous voice and tries to avoid looking in Adora's eyes weren't helping to soothe her.  
Immidiately, the thoughts rushed through Adora's mind. Maybe, Catra didn't really wanted... That to happend?

"I-I see..." Adora felt burning behind her eyes. "It's okay, I shouldn't have done this. I didn't even ask if you want me to-"  
"But." Catra's eyes digged into Adora's soul which made her close her mouth. "What I've said wasn't a lie. And if I remember correctly, I was the one who kissed you, dumbass."

Shock was the weakest word that Adora could use in that moment. She was complitely frozed with her mouth open.  
Have Catra just?...

"S-So..." Adora stuttered. "You?..."  
"Yes..." Catra's voice trembled when she looked back at the floor.  
"Okay..."  
"Okay?"  
"Okay." Adora's eyes were still opened widely and a dumb smile appeared on her face.

Catra looked at her. At first she was so nervous that she felt like her heart would jump out off her chest. She was never good in talking about feelings but she didn't think that she would be able to keep it any longer.  
She was just tired of this.

She grabbed Adora's hand and looked down at it but as soon as her heterochromic eyes dropped, Adora's free hand picked her chin.  
The blonde rested her forehead on Catra's and looked deeply in magicat's eyes.

She hesistated for a moment, making sure that this is okay before leaning for kiss.  
It was different then the previous one. It wasn't a needy and desperate kiss but slow and delicate.

Adora wanted to never forget how soft Catra's lips are. She felt like she would sink into this feeling and never want to get out of it.

Her heartbeat finally found a constant pace as they lips were dancing slowly.  
Adora didn't even noticed when Catra's hand found way to blonde's hair. In exchange, Adora let herself to wonder.  
Her hands moved to Catra's waist and pulled her even closer. She let them play with Catra's shirt, digging her fingers into the fabric.

Before they could loose it, they split apart, both red on their cheeks, breathing deeply.  
Adora's fingers brushed off hair from Catra's face.

"You should take off your brace more often, you know?" She smiled at the blush on magicat's face.

This night they didn't care what people will think if they will walk out together from Adora's room in the morning.  
They spent this night just like they used to do when they were younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em... Sup, guys.  
> Yep, I am alive and the story is alive.  
> I'm sorry that it took so long (like 3 months?) but as I want to make it up to you this chapter is a bit longer than normally.  
> Sorry for not giving any signs of being alive for so long but it was really busy time.  
> Now, I hope you enyojed this chapter and that you're not mad at me for disappearing for 3 months.
> 
> Finally, we know that our favourite soldiers of the Horde are kind of free and... Finally we had some of Catradora fluff. There will be much more of it soon as they weren't very visible in this chap. I decided to cut some parts of Catradora fluff and put them in next chapters because I really wanted to upload the chapter 15 already.
> 
> Okay. I should shut up already.  
> Sorry for mistakes, not checked for them because I was so tired of scroling through those pages again and again.  
> Love ya!

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's the first story I have ever published. I'm going to post next chapter soon and if you liked the beginning I'd love to see your opinion. Also, english is not my first language, so sorry for mistakes.


End file.
